


Uke!Ash x Seme!Eiji Oneshots (BOOK 1)

by NNishinxya



Series: The Eiji x Ash Series [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Ash Lynx, Jealous Ash Lynx, M/M, Top Eiji Okumura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 111
Words: 78,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNishinxya/pseuds/NNishinxya
Summary: A book from my WattpadThis is a oneshot book of Bottom!Ash x Top!Eiji because I have a thing for people who strong af getting fucked by people who cant even cut apples ;)This will contain:-Smut (Sexual Acts)-Yaoi (Fictional male characters in love)-Angst (Sad)If you are uncomfy with any of the above, you are welcome to leave.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: The Eiji x Ash Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999807
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	1. Info

These will all be set in the Banana Fish setting just changed to my liking

If you know who i am you already know im a slut for strong ppl being fucked by weakies


	2. Well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when their driving to L.A and they stopped at Ashes old house to get Griff's stuff.

"This bed is so comfy.." Eiji sighed as he flopped back onto it. Ash stood in the doorway and rolled his eyes. "Cause it's mine" He laid himself across the male's chest. "Your chest is warm.." He mumbled. "Get your pajamas on, lovebirds" Max called from the doorway and walked away. Ash groaned and went into his closet to find something. He threw Eiji a white shirt and shorts and grabbed a shirt and shorts for himself. "Go change in the bathroom" He took off his shirt and put on the grey one. Eiji walked out of the room. By the time he was back, the lights were off and Ash was in bed scrolling on his phone. "Night Ei" ibe called to him. "Night ibe!" he closed the room door and looked at the male. "Umh.." He stood there awkwardly. Ash got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck. Eiji blushed as he was pulled onto the bed. Soft lips touched his. Their kiss got deeper as the raven pulled the blonde male onto his lap. Ash grinded against him gently. "Mm~ Ei..let's fuck.." he whispered as his hand traced the hems of his boxers. Max and ibe were sleeping in the living room on couches right next to Ashes room. If they were too loud, they would hear everything. "Ash..are you okay?.." he whispered back. "I'm so horny..I need you.." He whined. He crawled off the males lap and got in between his legs. He pulled down his shorts and boxers and gently stroke the massive length. "Th-this isn't gonna fit..your gonna tear me in half with this thing.." He made a long lick up the throbbing member before taking it into his mouth. "A-ash!" Eiji's hand tangled in soft blond hair. Ash bobbed his head quickly and whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked with his hand. The blondettes hard-on was painfully hard in his shorts but he wasn't worried about that. Eiji just tasted so good to him. Soon, the blackette was coming down his throat with a loud groan. "I-I didn't mean to!" He looked at the male expecting him to be upset but watched as the male swallowed all of the thick, white liquid. Ash removed his shorts and sat on Eiji's lap. He lifted himself up and lined up the huge cock with his twitching pink hole. He slowly sunk down and they both moaned in pleasure. Ash used the raven's broad shoulders to keep his balance as his pace increased. Eiji placed his hands on the slim waist and gently moved Ash to the left and thrust up. "AH! THERE!~" The blond screamed and threw his head back. "Sh! We can't get caught!" He sucked dark spots on the pale neck. "I-I can't h-help it Ei!" Ash locked their lips together. Ei could feel the males insides getting wetter, warmer, and tighter. A bulge had formed in the flat stomach and the blond male didn't know how much he was going to last. Skin slapping skin got louder in the room as Ei slammed harder inside the panting man. The smell of sex filled the room as Ash screamed loudly as an intense orgasm course through him. Ei soon followed him and rubbed circles into the blonds back. "Ash?" Eiji called to him. A rough grip on his face and a harsh kiss was what he was answered with. "I've ever been fucked like that before" He panted heavily. 

Sudden knocking on the door startled them both. The door opened and the lights turned on to reveal Ash sitting in a puddle of cum in Eiji's lap. "What the fuck.." Max stood there as ibe rushed behind him. Ash shot him a deadly death glare. "Fuck. Off." the man just stared at them with his jaw on the floor. "I'm trying to tell my boyfriend I enjoyed his dick but you are very much ruining that" He pouted and crossed his arms. The light was left on but the door flew shut. Eiji then took the time to study Ashes face. His hair was messy and his face was deep pink. He had drool running down his chin and Ei swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight. They soon showered together and went to bed nude. They were rudely awoken from their cuddling session by Max. "Get up weirdos, time for breakfast" He walked away leaving the two. Eiji groaned and pulled Ash closer to his chest. Ash wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and tangled their legs together. "I said come eat!" Max came storming into the room and towered over the lovers. "Mm...Ei's too warm...I'm comfy..fuck off.." Ash answered him. "Ash feels good against me" Ei finished his boyfriend's response. "Whatever" Max just gave up and left the two alone. The blackette kissed his lover's forehead and went back to sleep.


	3. Why Ash doesn't drink a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Ash gets drunk while their still at (I think the name of ashes hometown is cape cod?) 
> 
> tShorter wanTed to have a party with alcohol and yea They fucked up Ash now he's hella horny.

It's so great to have a party in your pyjamas. Shorter had made the idea of having a drinking party so here they were. Of course Ash only took one shot and didn't like it. "You really don't like to drink, do you?" Ei handed him a can of Sprite. "It burns and taste gross" He answered back. Eiji sat next to him. "Ya know you can always mix it with something" he looked at him. Ash was quiet. Ei sighed and stood up. He pulled the Blondie up and sat him on a seat in the kitchen. Every now and then Ash would ask what he was doing. Eiji thought it was cute that Ash was so curious about what was going on. Finally, the male had finished and handed the confused blond boy a cup. "The fuck is this?" He stared into the cup. "Drink it and find out" Ei stared at him. He sighed before taking a small sip of the substance.

The party was going great. Shorter was recording all of this crackhead madness.. Max was rolling on the floor due to pure boredom. Ibe was staring at the window thinking about taking a walk. Ei had one cup before drinking sodas, and Ash is completely destroyed. The blondette began giggling uncontrollably. "Bruh Ash is fucking gone!" Shorter laughed. "Did someone say a joke?" Max sat up. Ibe looked at Ash who looked like he was crying and laughing? "Is he hurt?!" Ei shot up and got by his side. "Ash?" He shook the boy. The blondette looked up and gasped. He sat up and cupped Eiji's face. "Oh my god, you're beautiful.." Ash forced himself into Eiji's lap and laid on his shoulder."Oh my god yes!" Shorter had the perfect material to embarrass Ash. Sighing, the raven picked up the wasted male. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" Ash cried. Ei blushed and threw Ashes room door open. He placed the male down onto the bed and turned to leave but was held back by soft hands. "Hold me and Love me.." Ash whined and made grabby hands. Ei picked him up and the boy wrapped his legs around him. "Let's play a Love Game, play a Love Game..do you want love or you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin' the love game" Ash whispered into his ear. 

Pants and gasps filled the dark room as Eiji fingered Ash open. "Mn..Ei.." shaky hands went up to the males face. The raven removed his fingers and leaned down. The blondette wrapped his arms around his neck. "Breathe.." Ei whispered into Ashes ear as he pushed inside the tight heat. Ash whimpered lightly. Eiji has to be the biggest cock he's ever taken. "Fuck!~" Ash moaned as the male soon began thrusting in and out slowly. The raven was so careful and gentle with the other. Sometimes he would place little dark love marks on him but it was fine since it was Ei. The blackette lifted Ashes chin to make him look at him. "Can I kiss you?" Blue eyes widened as he had never been asked to be kissed. "Yes.."

Lips touched his. The kiss was so gentle and not like any other kiss he's ever had. The last time he kissed Ei was when he had to transfer the pill/note to him. As their heated kiss got deeper, Ei's pace increased. They soon pulled away for air, leaving the two males a panting mess. "Eiji..go deeper.." Ash was having a hard time breathing due to how good it felt. A hand caressed his cheek and tears spilled out his eyes. He had never cried while being raped, why is he doing it now? "Are you crying because I'm making you feel good, Ash?" Ei hit the males prostate causing him to throw his head back and arch his back off the bed. His moans got louder and louder. He couldn't take being loved like this. Soft kisses, sex that makes him feel good in the process, love marks from someone he loved. "My Ash...your so pretty..no wonder men want you so badly..your beautiful hair color, your eyes, your perfect body..god..you have no flaws whatsoever.." Ash cried harder at the words. Nobody had ever said that to him. "I'm gonna cum Ei!" Soft kisses were placed on his cheeks. Of course, while being raped, he had to find a way to make himself cum since the men wanted to fuck him, cum in him, and leave. Ei's thrust became sloppy as the male was close to his orgasm. He stroked Ashes attention needing cock in time with his hips. "D-Don't!" Ash let out a loud pornstar moan as his body shook from the intense orgasm. Ei filled his insides with cum and pulled out. Cum was streaming out Ashes gaping hole. The blondette sat up and crawled in between Ei's legs. "You look tasty.." He pouted. There was cum soaking every little inch of the fat cock. Ash wrapped his hands around it and licked off some of the thick, creamy substance. The taste was so sweet. He tasted like whipped cream. He took the length into his mouth, getting all the cum he could get into his mouth. Ei couldn't take how pretty Ash looked with his plump pink lips wrapped around his cock. He came down the males throat with a groan. Ash pulled off and sat in Eiji's lap and kissed him tenderly. "I wanna stay like this..like..like...lovers.." Ash looked at him. The raven smiled softly and pulled the blondie under the blankets with him. He kissed the males forehead. "I love you.." he mumbled. "i..I love you too.." Ash answered.

"Oh my god ibe come see this" Shorter called to him as he and Max towered over the bed. "What?..." He stopped in his tracks as he took in the image before him. Ash and Eiji were wrapped in a bundle of blankets with the blondette using the raven's chest as a pillow. Ei hand a hand in soft blonde hair and Ash had his hands wrapped around the males neck. "Did Ash stick his didck up his ass?" Max whispered. "Nah..look at Ashes neck, it covered in hickies and bites. Plus, what bottom holds a top like that?" Shorter answered back. They were all talking and asking questions among themselves. "We should wake them..up.." Shorter said as they were each met with a gun pointing at them. The color in ibe's face drained. "How long have you been standing there for" Ash glared at them. "Not long!" Max jumped a bit. The sudden urge to barf overcame the blondette and he dropped his gun onto the floor. "I feel sick.." He mumbled as he hung his head off the side of the bed. Shorter went to get a trash can. "That's a hangover. You drink like 5 bottles or something" He took the trash can from the pink-haired weirdo and placed in front of Ash, who started throwing up right away. Ei rubbed circles into his back. He move hair out his face so it didn't get in his blonde hair and stain it or something along those lines. After it stopped for a minute, the males helped the two get dressed. As Ash slipped on his pants, he ran to the bathroom and began throwing up again. Eiji ran into the bathroom to help him and that's when he noticed a rip on the back of Ashes jeans. It right below his ass check but you could still see it. Ei closed the door and let his hand travel inside the rip. He tore it more and caressed the soft bottom. "N..not here E..Ei.." Ash groaned out. 

"Their doing it in the bathroom.."


	4. Who are you? *Angst* ft. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji loses his memory and forgets who Ash is and Ash just can't take the pain of his only friend forgetting about him.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Suicide

He remembers it perfectly. The second Ibe called him about Eiji getting in a car crash. He dropped everything and ran as fast as he could to the hospital. The woman at the front desk greeted him. "Which room is Eiji Okumura in?!" He panicked. The woman did some typing and quickly looked up his room number. "Room 234" He didn't even say thank and ran down the hall. He made it to the room and threw the door open. Ibe jumped slightly in his chair. "Ash.." He sighed sadly. He walked into the room and Eiji was sitting up right on the bed. "Ei.." He stared at him. "Um..sorry..who are you?" Ashes heart dropped. "He lost his memory. He doesn't even remember me.." Ibe stood to comfort the boy. "He's just joking right?" Ash held back his tears. The older male rubbed circles into his back. "I'm sorry.." He whispered over and over again. "Let's go.." Ibe walked him out the room. Alex and the rest of the group was there as well as Cain Blood. "Hey man, it's gonna be alright," Cain told him. "Yeah..he'll remember at some point," Alex told him. Ash kept his eyes on the ground as they walked. Everyone was talking about something else but all that was on Ashes mind was Eiji. How was he going to live knowing the person he cares about doesn't even know his name anymore? 

They went for lunch to take their minds off it. In the middle of eating, Ashes breathing increased. "you okay Ash?" Alex pat his back. The blondette mumbled something and laid his head on the table. Everyone looked at each other with confused faces. "What?" Ibe asked him. Bones poked his head multiple times. "Let's just give him time.it has to be hard on him" Someone whispered. They soon left and went their different ways. Once the gang made it to their hideout, the first thing Ash did was bundle himself in a bunch of blankets. Everyone sighed sadly and decided to sleep as well. 

Everyone else had waken up before Ash, like always and they had to shake him awake since he was screaming and crying in his sleep. "You need to calm down Ash!" Alex exclaimed. "Yeah, you were crying and screaming in your sleep dude" Bones added on. The blondette went back under the covers. "I want the world to go away.." He mumbled. Everyone sighed sadly and gave him some space. Ash curled up into a ball and sobbed silently. Just the thought of being forgotten by Eiji pained him. He made the blondette feel..normal. Eiji's random hugs made him so happy. Being held in his arms comforted him. He couldn't take it. He unbundled himself from the blankets and walked onto the roof. 

The golden hour covered New York as the wind blew harshly. Ash looked down from how high the building was. He was ready for death every second of the day but who knew it would come so soon? Just imagining how much happier he would be made a small smile come onto his face. Tears streamed down his face as he thought more and more about how happy he was about to be. He took one step off the ledge and then came the other...

.

.

.

.

. 

He fell in slow motion. Everything was going to end when he landed on the road. He would be roadkill and have his guts splattered everywhere. What will Dino think of his beautiful play toy then? He couldn't wait to see how he would react. He could already picture the life he was going to have with Ei. That caused him to not want death even more. The ground was getting closer..and closer..was he ready to die? Even though every time he gets in a fight, he'll never know when'll a bullet will pierce him through the heart. He sobbed as he fell. He wasn't ready to die. How is he suppose to protect Ei if he was dead? His world went pitch black and he knew it was over. Instead of waking up in hell..it was..bright..he looked as kids circled each other. He looked down at the clouds and his white dress. He looked up to see a golden halo. White angel wings flapped behind him gently. He watched someone pick up a portion of the cloud and look at how their family was doing. Copying the motion, he saw it.. Eiji on his knees screaming, "ASH! COME BACK!" Ibe was crying next to him and the whole city had circled around his body. His head was bleeding and the life was clearly drained out of him. Alex held his pale hand. Cain Blood was there and so was Papa Dino. "Get a casket and plan the funeral. I want everything in Jade and Blond" He stated sternly before walking away. 

It had been 4 years since Ash took his life. Eiji had started dating Sing (I don't ship them srry) And Ash watched over him everyday. Sometimes he would blow hair out Ei's face to make him giggle. He could feel Ashes presence next to him. He would always read out loud when he felt it and would always leave a paper and pen out for him to write a message to him, The latest one being, "I love you" Eiji would always pin them to a board in his room. Most of them were pinned on there by Ash and were inspiring. "Don't lose hope" "Remember, you can't lose unless you give up" "You wake up for a reason, make it count." "Make sure you eat today, dumbass" "Did you forget something?" He always would laugh since something new always appeared on the board. His favorite one was the largest one. 

"Even though you can't see me, I still enjoy being around you no matter what dumb shit you do. Seeing you with Sing makes me jealous but I'm glad you have someone else to love you, I'll be waiting for you when you get here, ya know..It's boring as fuck up there without your constant yapping about Japan. I miss when you would throw stuff at me when I got the sentences wrong. We had so much fun when I wasn't murdering innocent people. I still think Natto is disgusting, by the way. Eiji, please remember I'm always there for you even if you don't know it. All you have to do is call me, and I will come no matter the situation. I love you so, so much and I just wanna be able to hug you again. Hurry up and die already" 

~Aslan

Eiji had tears running down his face as he stood and grabbed the golden pistol the male used to use. With shaky hands, he loaded it ad place it to his head. He could feel Ashes presence ad looked in the direction he felt the males warmth. He smiled softly before pulling the trigger.

____________________________

It was bright, blue and cloudy. He wore white pants with a white long sleeve. A golden halo and angel wings. He saw bright blonde hair and stumbled towards it. "A.Ash.." He choked out. The male turned at hearing his name. His eyes widened as he started walking as well. "Ei..Ei!" "Ash!" They collided into a warm hug. Ash sobbed lightly into the males shirt. "Y..your here..your finally fucking here.." They fell to their knees and shared a passionate kiss. "I'm here now..now you get to listen to my rambling about Japan" Eiji beamed at him. Ash groaned and playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, I can't wait" He said cupping the males cheeks. He pulled into a gentle kiss. Ash missed Eiji and Eiji missed Ash. They didn't know how badly they needed each other until the day Ash jumped. But now he's here, in Eiji's arms listening to him talk and talk like how he used to. He was going to marry Ash here, in heaven.


	5. Die a virgin my ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds out that Eiji is a virgin and refuses to let him die without having sex once.

"You are virgin dude? Really?" Sing teased at Eiji. "Yeah.." Ei was so embarrassed. "Virgin my ass!" Ash yelled and rose to his feet. He grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into a different room. How did their conversation get there?

"All the girls I've ever dated didn't even really like me" SIng shrugged. "My first crush was killed" Ash added. "Girls are dumb" Alex poked. "Um" Eiji had no clue what to say. He had never dated a girl before and everyone had at some point had an interaction with a female other then family. "I lost my virginity at 15" Bones snickered. "I lost mine at 8. Get on my level" Ash shot at him. "I lost mine at 17" Alex finally spoke up. "What about you Eiji?" Ash threw his arm around him. "I'm uh..a virgin,." He mumbled. Everyone froze in their tracks and stared at him. "Your joking, right?" Ash finally broke the silence. Eiji blushed lightly as he shook his head no. "You are virgin dude? Really?" Sing teased at Eiji. "Yeah.." Ei was so embarrassed. "Virgin my ass!" Ash yelled and rose to his feet. He grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into a different room.

The door closed and locked. Ash turned to face him. "Listen here, you aren't dying a virgin for as long as I'm here" Eiji nodded and sat on the bed. Ash turned off the light and found a crap ton of candles and lit them. "What are you doing?" Ei watched as the room was now a golden color. "I'm setting the mood" Ash smirked. He looked beautiful in the golden lighting. The blondette climbed onto the males lap and removed his shirt. He cupped the ravens face and kissed him softly but still filled with lust and desire. Eiji had no clue where to put his hands so he rest them on the males clothed thighs. They pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting the two. Ash helped the male get his shirt off and slid in between the blackettes legs. He licked the bulge in Ei's jeans. Unzipping the pants with his teeth, he unbuttoned the pants and removed the black boxers. The large length popped out quickly. "Holy fuck Ei..your going to rip in me in half.." Ash whispered. Wrapping his hand around the girth made him look like he had baby hands. Eiji had to be at most 8 inches long and 4 inches wide. Yeah, Ash was dying tonight. he kitten licked the tip causing the raven to whimper. "Put your hand in my hair, it's okay Ei.." Ash whispered against his length. A hand tangled in soft blonde hair and the blondette began slowly stuffing the massive cock in his mouth.

Eiji realized he had to be the more controlling one here. But he didn't wanna hurt Ash. He took a deep breath before roughly thrusting into the wet caven. This motion caught the blonde boy off guard. Ei stood up and kept fucking into Ashes mouth while he sat on his knees like the good little slutty whore he was. Tears streamed down his face as the huge dick touch the back of his throat. He was painfully hard in his jeans but he had to be a good boy for daddy. The raven slowed to a more comforting pace for the male. He pulled out and Ash started coughing. "Are you okay!?" Eiji pat his back. "Oi, don't pity me. Take your clothes off" The blondette stood and crawled onto the back and slipped his boxers and jeans off and waited for Ei. "Um.." the blackette was at a lost where to go from there. Ash pulled him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

They shared a kiss and the blondette slowly led Eiji's hand towards his entrance. "Wha?-" Ash folded three of his fingers. "Just slowly push them in.." He breathed against the males ear. Eiji did as he was told and slid his fingers inside the male. Ash sighed once they were all the way in. The raven began thrusting the digits painfully slow. He makes it so clear he's never put his fingers up someones ass.The blondette thought to himself. He knew he couldn't be harsh since it was his first time. "Move your fingers in a scissor motion" Ash dragged his finger down the males chest. Ei looked unsure at first but soon did as the male said to since he was more experienced. A soft moan came from Ash as he moved hair out Eiji's face. "Ready?" The blondie looked at him in the eye. "A-Already?!" Ei pulled his fingers out. Ash nodded and whispered in his ear over and over again to calm him down. "Slowly..slowly.." Taking all of Ei's huge cock was sear pain but it stretched Ash to no extend. Once the male had made it half way inside, the Jade eyed male told him to began rocking his hips. Eiji understood why men loved Ash so much. He was beautiful, dangerous, stronger, and inside him was so wet, hot and soft. He was addicting. "Mm..Ei..faster.." Ash threw his head back. The males lips were so pink, plump and rich looking. Eiji began sucking dark circles on the pale neck and increased his pace a bit, which caused him to go deeper. The raven caught a glimpse of the blondette. He was a deep red and panting heavily. tears were streaming out his eyes. He had never seen the male in such a state. After he had covered one side of the pale neck in bites and marks, he kissed the pretty lips and went deeper and much faster. "Ah! Ei, like that!~" Ash moaned. The room was filling with loud moans and Eiji remembers there's a special spot deep inside people. He flipped the blondie onto all fours and stuffed himself in all the way to the hilt. He grabbed Ashes arms and make a rough thrust forwards. 

The Blondette cried out in overwhelming pleasure as a bulge grew in his stomach. "Oh my god Ei that feels so good~" Ash choked out. Eiji's pace was violent for a beginner. His hips snapped forwards and back quickly. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room and so did the smell of sex. Ash just couldn't take it anymore, a loud moan of Ei's name travel out his mouth followed with a harsh oragsm. The Raven soon came deep inside Ash and quickly pulled out with a river of cum following. The blondette spun and pulled the male into a deep, lustful kiss. "Pretty good..for a virgin"He teased at the male. "Whatever Ash" He teased back. He got up to get a towel and by the time he was back, Ash was already dead asleep. Was it that good? Eiji thought as he gently wiped Him off. Ei just slipped one of his shirts on the male, which was too big, and walked into the living room. Everyone was sleeping so he didn't know what to do. He left a note next to Ash saying he went to get food if by the time he woke up he still wasn't home.

Ash walked into the living room and everyone dropped everything they were doing. Who's shirt was that? "Who's shirt is that? It's huge on you!" Bones shrieked. Rolling his eyes, he sat on the couch on his phone next to the rest of the crackhead members. The door leading up to their hideout closed and the first thing Ash did was grab a gun. "Please don't blow my brains out Ash.." Eiji walked into his view. Everyone ran up to him and took the food while Ash dragged Ei to their room. He sat on the bed and Eiji crawled into his lap. Ash ran his hands through black hair and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Ash" Those words brought a smile to his face. 

"I love you too..Eiji Okumura.."


	6. Trustworthy *Fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Eiji asked to hold Ashes gun and ended having a conversation. Btw ik its Ash's but i like Ashes

Eiji was close to Ibe once they walked into the loud bar. He caught bright blond hair and watched as the blondette walked up to Ibe. "You don't mind us taking a few photos right?" He asked nervously. The male sighed and walked away. "Not the face" He sat at his original seat. As the two males were setting up, Ei caught a glimpse of a gun sticking out from behind the blond boy. He walked over to the male and took a deep breath before asking. "Um..is that a real gun?" He got a glare in response. Of course it's real! This guy is like a mafia god!! He thought to himself. "Erm..could I hold it?" He asked with a gleam in his eye. "Why?" Jeez the guy was so imitating. "Well real guns are illegal in Japan so I've never seen one in person..or held one.." He whispered the last one. The blondie smirked and handed him the gun. "Ash!" Everyone gasped in shock. Eiji took to carefully and held it. "it's heavy" His eyes had a shine in it that was indescribable.

After the pictures were taken, Ash had sat outside with Eiji and they started talking about their life and childhoods. "I can't believe your afraid of pumpkins" The raven was crying with laughter. "It's not funny!" Ash was blushing due to being embarrassed. At some point he began laughing to and now they were rolling on the grass laughing together. They were laughing so hard that they bumped noses. They were so close it was kinda scary. Ash cupped the males face and placed a soft kiss on the others lips. The two soon sat up and smiled against each others lips. Ei licked the males bottom lip asking for permission- which was given to him. They fought for dominance and Eiji surprising won. They pulled away with a string of saliva following them. They giggled together before they heard a camera. "Ibe?" Eiji's head snapped in the direction of door. "Who knew Ash was submissive?!" The purple haired male laughed. "Nope. Just my crackheaded best friend, Shorter" The blonde rolled his eyes. Ash whispered into Eiji's ear, "Y." He had been whispering letters in his ear the past hour. He had T-R-U-S-T-W-O-R-T-H-Y. He thought about for a bit before realizing what it meant. Ash trusted him. He looked up to see the blondette already going inside with Shorter. Behind his back, his fingers were forming a heart and once the purple haired male had gone inside, he turned to face him and smiled softly. Eiji smiled brightly. This was the start of something dangerous but beautiful.


	7. Book Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out Ash really likes books and to read.
> 
> Their in the big ole house thing ash brought with pApA dInOs mOnEi

Most people were in the living room watching TV while Ash and Eiji were in their room. Eiji noticed Ash had a book in his hand and got curious what he was reading. "What are you reading?" He finally asked. "A book" Ash answered with a smirk. "I know that but what's the name?" Eiji frowned. "Refugee" The blond boy answered. "Is it good?" The name just sounded interesting to him. "I dunno. Depends on the person reading it" He looked up at him. Eiji got up and crawled into next to Ash. The blondette smiled and started reading out loud. The blackette was surprised that the male would even do something like that. 

Eiji ran as fast as he could to the restaurant Ibe said to meet at. Once he got there, he sat down quickly and began talking fast. "Ibeyournevergoingtobelievewhathappenedlastnightsoashwasreadingabookandheletmelaydownwithhimandreadoutloudtome!" There was a bright gleam in his eyes. "What?" Ibe stared at him. "Ash was reading a book and he let me lay down next to me and started reading out loud to me! it was so cool!" He spoke slower so the male could understand what he said. "The most dangerous teen reads books? Eiji, think about what you're saying" Ibe snickered a bit. Ei frowned but saw the library in the corner of his eye. "Library! Let's go to the library!" He rose to his feet and dragged Ibe out the door. They walked inside the huge place and Eiji scanned the tables. He smiled lightly seeing the bright blondette in his original seat with 3 books next to him and one open. The blackette walked the shocked older male to the blond boy. Eiji sat in the seat across from him and Ibe sat next to him. The black haired boy tapped his foot against Ashes knowing it made him giggle slightly. "Stop Ei" He looked up with a soft smile. "What are you reading this time?" He looked at the stack. "Allies, Code of Honor, Grenade and I'm almost done with Ground Zero" Ibe thought for a minute before speaking up. "Aren't those books by Alan Gratz?" Ash looked up before looking down. "Yeah. He's one of my favorite Authors" The blond boy stood up and walked towards the bookshelves. 

Ei followed him to see what he was doing. Ash noticed him and smirked at him. "your really a book geek aren't you?" Eiji asked him. "yeah since all i was allowed to do at dino's place was read i've kinda become a nerd" Ash chuckled lightly. Ei decided to ask him what kind of books he read and their conversations went on for hours. Ash loved talking about books and talked about it the whole way back to the house. They were so deep in their conversation that they didn't realize everyone was staring at them with wide eyes. "Um..Hi?" Eiji waved at everyone. "Ash is a book nerd?" Alex yelled. "Who woulda thought that boss liked reading?" Bones added. 

Ash curled up on Eiji's chest since the blackette wanted the blondette to read to him again. He like hearing the male smoothly reading the pages without mistakes. He pronounced big words with ease. 

Once the males fell asleep, the book was laying on the night table and the males entangled themselves together.


	8. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really like taking others peoples clothes. He had been walking around in the jacket he stole from shorter but soon found a new victim.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> -Thigh fucking 
> 
> -Male lactation

Eiji remembers the day his favorite shirt had gone missing. The penthouse didn't have many hiding places but where could it have gone? He walked into the living and noticed Ash was wearing a black shirt too big for him. Almost..Eiji's size. "Ash..is that my shirt?" He said walking up to the male from behind. Instead of trying to hide it, he turned and crossed his arms. "What about it?" He glared at the blackette. "Ugh! Ash I've been looking everywhere for that shirt! Give it back" He groaned in annoyance. "Okay? Well I'm kinda wearing it soo.." He said with a smirk before walking away. Shorter appeared behind the annoyed Eiji. "I see your his new target?" The raven looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?" Shorter laughed before explaining it to him. "Basically, Ash really likes to take peoples clothes that are too big for him. They give him a source of comfort but he only takes the clothes of people he trust or loves. You must fall into one of those categories and if he grabs your favorite piece of clothing then he feels that you can protect him" Eiji was standing there, mouth agape as the purple haired male explained to him why Ash was taking his shirt. "Get it?" He said while cleaning his glasses. "Y-Yea" The male answered before walking away. 

DInner time

Everyone wanted something different for dinner. Shorter wanted Chinese, Eiji wanted pizza, Ashes gang wanted chicken, and Ash wanted everyone to shut up. "OHHH MY GOD!" Ash spoke up finally. "SHUT THE FUCK UPP! WHY DON'T YOU IDIOTIC DUMBASSES ORDER SUSHI?!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. Shorter picked up the phone and everyone started yelling what they wanted. Ash groaned and put on his headphones. Their food came and everyone was doing their own thing. At some point, Ash started spinning his chopsticks in between his fingers. Once he felt everyones eyes on him, he closed his box and threw it in the fridge. "Goodnight dumbasses" He said. "Night" Everyone said in unison. "Night Ronald McDonald" Shorter called. "Night Barney" Ash shot back. 

Eiji slipped on a tank top and basketball shorts before getting into his bed. At some point, Ash made his way into Eiji's bed and laid against his warm chest. "Do you think I' pretty?" The blondette mumbled at some point. "Of course I do Ash" Ei looked down at him. Ash took the males phone out his hand and placed it on the night table and crawled on top of the raven. "Do you like me in your shirt?" The blondette teased as he spilled a hand under his shirt. In doing so, he was showing off every inch of his body. The male above him was pale and beautiful. He wasn't wearing any underwear so his excitement was clear. The 17 year old had thick thighs that looked so delicious. The blondette lifted the shirt and put it into his mouth, revealing his perky, pink nipples, pale flat stomach, and flushed cock. Eiji couldn't help his eyes and hands from roaming the perfect body. He felt his shorts be pulled down and his large member sprung free. Ash bent down to lick the pre-cum soaked tip. The raven looked at the pale bottom and placed both hands on it. It was so soft, round, and plump. Eiji softly pulled away from the male and went behind him to get a full view of the white bottom. The thick thighs were pressed tightly together. Ei slide his cock through the warm thighs and moaned lighty. To Ash, this was a form of teasing. His hole was behind to ooze and twitch. The ravens pace increased as Ashes whines got louder. "Fuck me!" The blondette cried out at some point. How could Eiji say no to that? He slipped his cock out from the white thighs and pushed his tip inside the pink hole. Ash moaned loudly as his back went into a beautiful curve. Ei placed his hands on the pretty hips and began slow, hard thrusts into the male. Inside Ash was so wet and soft. It was so addicting. "Eiji, go harder. I'm not going to fucking break" The blondette glared at him from behind. The raven looked at him.

He grabbed the males arms and roughly thrust inside the needy blond boy. "Ah!-" Ash cried out as Eiji plunged himself deep inside the addicting feeling. If Ash wanted rough then he was going to get it. The ravens shirt had fallen and stopped at the graceful curve in the pale males back. At some point, Eiji shifted a bit and must of hit the bundle of nerves deep in Ash because a loud scream of pleasure ripped about the blond boy. The beautiful sounds were making Eiji go harder on the prostate. "FUCK ME HARDER!~" Ash cried. There was a bulge in the flat stomach and the ravens thrust became sloppy at the sight. The usually kept hair was a mess, there was drool running down his chin, there was tears spilling down his cheeks, there was a deep blush on his face, and his eyes were crossed in pleasure. Eiji was cumming deep inside the male and Ash let out a whoreish moan as his orgasm ripped out him. 

Ash had passed out on Eiji's chest from how hard he came. The raven kissed the pink lips and was about to pull away when arms wrapped around his neck and their kiss deepened. Ash started grinding against him and Ei's hand slipped into the baggy shirt to play with the pretty pink nipples. A sudden wet feeling trickled down his fingers and he lifted the shirt to reveal milk running down Ashes chest. He licked the white liquid off the male before sucking on the swollen buds. "Eiji!" The blondette ran his fingers through black hair. Eiji knew how dangerous it was to love Ash but he can't help but love him. "I love you Ash" The raven looked up. It took the male a minute before he smiled brightly. "I..love you too"


	9. School Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is a 21 male teacher at a all girls school but his class in a little strange

He now knows why the position was open. Once he got into his class, girls were licking other girls pussys, playing with vibrators, fucking themselves on didlos, or on their phones. What in the fuck.. He thought to himself. A certain female caught his eye. She had bright blond hair and Jade eyes. Inhaling, he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. A loud alarm went off and everyone stopped what they were doing. Smiling, Eiji capped his pen and set his stuff down. "Good morning class" He said clapping his hands together. "First things first, What the actual fuck?!" He looked at all the faces. "A class of whores~" The blondette sung. "Shut up Ash you man-whore" A purple haired girl flicked his forehead. "Whatever Shorter" The girl snorted. Eiji sighed knowing that this was going to be impossible.

It was his break and he was typing something until knocking at his door caught his attention. "Come in" The door slid open and the bright blond girl walked in, closed the door and locked it. "Mr. Okumura, I have a little problem" The girl said stood in front of his desk. "What is it?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. "Well, I'm hungry and can't eat the school lunch today" The female walked next to the male. Eiji sighed and looked at the girl. "I'm gay Ms. Lynx." He came clean. Instead of a whine, a smirk rose to the girls lips. "That's perfect" The girl lifted her skirt to reveal her throbbing hard-on. "It's MR. Lynx" The male said as he slid in between the males legs. "Oh Mr. Okumura, I'm so hungry..is it okay if I stuff your fat juicy cock down my throat?" The blond boy bit his lip. "Mr. Lynx, you've been a bad boy, do you think you deserve such a treat?" The blackette cupped his chin. The Jade's hard-on was clear now. "Please daddy, I'm so hungry and thirsty..just imagining your cock forcing my throat open is making me wet.." His zipper was slowly unzipped and his button was undone.

They had taken to long and the class came back. Eiji was 'typing' on his computer but what he really was focusing on was the amazing blowjob he was getting from one of his STUDENTS. Ash was stuffing all of his length into his mouth and was enjoying all of it. Ash soon found a vibrator and began rubbing it against his tip. The moans were going all through Eijis cock causing his to cum. The blondette pulled off with a pop. The bell rung signaling time for gym and once the class was gone, Ash pulled off his underwear and climbed on top of the males lap. "Fuck me" He whispered into his ear. This made the blackettes cock throb. He lifted the Jade eyed boy off him and bent him over the desk. His skirt rode up- showing off every inch of his backside. The blond boy had a cute perky ass with healthy large thighs. He looked so good. His hole was wet and pink. Eiji lined himself up and pushed inside Ash and oh god his cock had never felt anything better. The inside of the male was so warm and wet. His walls were tight and squishy. A loud groan came from the older male as his cock was engulfed in a addicting feeling. "Ohh fuckk" The younger male moaned. The blue shirt was bunched up above his pert nipples revealing his flat stomach that was stuffed to the brim with cock. As the males pace increased, the boy under him got more dirty. "Oh daddy! Fuck me harder please! Mm choke me like the dirty slut I am~" How could Eiji deny him when he begs like that? He wrapped both hands around the males pale neck and began roughly fucking into him. Ashes moans and begs became more lewd. "Daddy!~ H-harder! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckkk~ Deeper I need your fat cock deeper oh god yes~!" Ei wasn't going to last much longer. The males grip on his throat tighten and Ash barely managed to choke out a "I-m cU-uming~" Eiji couldn't even tell him not cum yet before a painfully delicious orgasm ripped through him.

On the drive back to Eiji's house, he let Ash play with himself since the moans made his dick twitch. They got out his car and was dragged roughly into his house. The first thing the blondette did was shower. The blackette soon joined him and fucked the lights out of him in there. Eiji soon told him about Natto and of course ash didn't like it so instead he made the blond boy Sushi. "Your sushi is the best! Make more~" Ash whined. Eiji smiled lightly and stood to clean out their dishes. He kissed the males forehead and lead him to the bedroom. "I'll make something special in the morning" He said while pulling the body closer to his. "Avocado shrimp salad!" Ashes eyes beamed. Eiji smiled before kissing the plump lips. "Sure"


	10. Ash Okumura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash yells at Eiji to go back to Japan during his fight with Author, Eiji throws something at him (Shorter is alive bc i said so) What sense will this make? None

Everyone was cheering but for Eiji everything was moving in slow motion. He wanted to just scream out to Ash to jump- he would catch him, but he had other things on his mind. He toyed with the object in his hand and saw the perfect chance. "ASH! CATCH!"He said as he threw the small thing. The blondette barely was about to react before catching the object. Ash soon saw what Eiji saw and flipped Author off the bridge. The crowd cheered as the other blond boy fell to his death. Ash looked down at the black box and opened it. There, sat a Jade Gem on top of a sliver ring. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at the raven. Police came and Ash threw the box back. At first, Eiji thought he threw the ring back but when he looked in the box, it was gone.

"No Shorter! I won't look good in any of these dresses!" Ash sat his head in his hands. "That's not true Ash!" Shorter exclaimed. he picked up a long, sky blue dress and matching flats. "This one" He said with a bright smiled on his face. Ash stared at him before sighing and going to try it on . It was beautiful on him. Shorter stared at him causing Ash to blush since he wasn't saying anything "Say something damnit!" He exclaimed. "Sorry you just look so nice!" The purple haired male said. Ash looked in the mirror and looked at himself. 

The day had finally come. The day Ash Lynx would become Ash Okumura. He saw some friends of Eiji's and saw some gangs he had made friends with. Everyone was dressed so nicely. Max was the minister and that's when he notice Eiji standing there. He was in a white suit and had his hair slicked back with a stand of hair in the front. The music started playing and Michael started throwing blue and white rose petals down the isle. Shorter walked the nervous blondette down the path and everyone gasped in seeing the mafia boss in a beautiful dress. Eiji blushed seeing how gorgeous the male was. Once they had reached the podium, Shorter took his seat in front and Ash walked in front of the blackette. Max coughed before reading off the page. "Um do you Eiji Okumura take Ash Lynx as your lawfully, wedded wife?" He said looking at the male. He blushed before smiling lightly. "I do" Ash was getting more nervous. "Do you Ash Lynx take Eiji Okumura as your lawfully wedded husband?" The blondette was silent. He toyed with the blue flowers in his hands before tears streamed out his eyes. "I do" Those words comforted Eiji. "You may now kiss the bride" Max said closing the book. Ash threw his arms around the males neck as they shared a passionate kiss. Eiji's hand wrapped around the slim waist as all of their friends cheered and clapped. Ash threw the bouquet but it ended up getting stuck in Shorters pointy ass purple hair. 

At the wedding party .-.

Everyone laughed as they shared bottles of Champagne. Shorter had dared everyone to see how long they could go without talking but him and Ash being the closeted crackheads they were, they kept silently laughing at each other. Soon everyone broke out in laughter. Ash had no table manners. He was stabbing his steak with a fork but he bent the fork. "DAMNIT,DAMNIT!" He screamed. Eiji sighed before cutting the males food for him. "Ash the big mafia child" Shorter snorted. "I hope you choke on your potatoes" Ash glared at him. 

Yea.

Ash followed Eiji into the bathroom. "Ei~" He said in a sing-song voice. He wrapped his thin arms about the males neck and kissed him lustfully. The ravens excitement was clear in his dress pants. Ash grinded himself against Eiji and moaned lewdly. "Mm..don't you wanna fuck me in my pretty dress? Oh daddy~ i always imagined you fucking me like the whore I am on our wedding day" Jade Orbs met his Brown ones. Ash lifted his dress up and turned his backside to the male. Ash was beautiful and he knew it. He was wearing white, lace panties and oh did it turn Eiji on. The raven sat down on the toilet and pulled out his large member. Ash pushed the soaked underwear out the way to reveal his agape pink wet hole. The pale male slipped a slim finger inside himself and threw his head back. Ei didn't know how much longer he could take it, After there was at most 3 fingers in Ash, the raven ripped his fingers from his hole and forced half his cock into the warm hole. "Fuuck~ MnH it took you so long!" Ash whined as he turned to face the male. He put a long, luscious, pale leg on the ravens shoulder. Eiji's thrust were hard but pleasurable. A firm grip on the blond boys hips and a small movement, the blackette had hit the males prostate. A whoreish moan ripped through Ash as his hands scrambled for something to grip. Eiji helped put the other leg on his shoulder so he could plunged even deeper inside the warm insides. Ash cupped Eiji's face and kissed him sloppily. "Ash, we shouldn't be so dirty on our wedding day~" The raven teased as his pace became more harsh. "Oh fuck! mnG Daddy~" drool was running down the males chin. He pretty dress was pulled up past his pretty buds so it wouldn't be ruined. Ashes hole was getting wetter by the minutes causing lewd wet noises to emit from the hole and Eiji's cock.

"You guys are gross" Shorter laughed. "I got it from a purple haired Chinese" Ash said sticking his tongue out.


	11. Neighbours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of brothers moved into the house next to Eiji and a blond boy 2 years younger then him, sparked his interest.

"EIJI!" The males mom yelled his name. He groaned as he lifted himself off the comfort of his bed and into the living room. There sat a brown haired male and a blond..girl? on her phone. "Fuckin' finally. Eiji, meet Griffin and his little brother Ash" His mom said, allowing the males to shake hands. The one called 'Ash' looked up and Eiji got lost in the beautiful, Jade orbs. A knock at the door was heard and the raven woman was quick to open it. "You must be their parents Jim and Jennifer!" they walked in and started talking. 

In Eiji's room

The blondette made himself comfy on Eiji's bean bag chair and went back to whatever he was doing. "what do you wanna do?" The raven asked nervously. "I'm hungry" The blondette whined. Eiji didn't know if he like Japanese styled food. He was so lost in thought he didn't feel the male undoing his pants until a sudden pleasurable feeling shot through Ei. He looked down to see Ash looking up at him innocently. Pre-cum began beading at the tip of the males cock which was quickly licked away. The blondette started bobbing his head up and down, his own cock painfully hard in his pants. Tears formed in the pretty eyes as he slowly began stuffing the large males cock down his throat. Eiji groaned and grabbed a handful of blond locks. The raven stood up and began face-fucking the male. He couldn't resist such a rich pair of pink lips. Ei moaned as he came down the males throat. He pulled out with a line of cum following. The blackette cupped the pretty boy by the chin and looked into his eyes. "Won't you be a good boy and bend over the bed?" The Japanese caressed his face gently. The blond boy did as he was told and Eiji removed his jeans to free his attention needy cock. A harsh slap on his right cheek made Ash cry out. It was only their first day meeting and how badly Eiji wanted to sink his cock into the male. They perky bottom was now red and covered in handprints. 

Grabbing a fist full of hair, Eiji lined himself up with the twitching, pink hole and roughly thrust inside. Lean pale fingers gripped tightly at the sheets as his eyes crossed from how wide he was being stretched. "Aw..it's so warm and squishy inside you" Ei groaned while throwing his head back. Ash bit his lip as the male began fucking into him without mercy. He would sometimes get a harsh slap on his ass causing him to wail. The raven could hear the laughter of the parents and clamped a hand over the blondettes mouth. "Shh..we don't want our parents to find me fucking the life out of you now do we?" He whispered into the males ear. Whimpers came from the blond as he neared the edge. "Onii-san..I'm go-nna cum!" Ash moaned as quietly as he could. His long legs started trembling. Eiji's gentle hand caresses on his cheeks were driving him insane. "Do you think you deserve to cum, whore?" The blondette sobbed as he didn't know how much longer he could hold it. "Please daddy! I'll b-be a good boy!" He really did sound like a whore. Eiji sighed as his hand went up the males white shirt. His fingers found a sensitive nipple and began rolling it between his fingers. "No! P-Please don't d-do that!" The blondette pleas were turning the raven on more. He didn't listen to the begging male and kept pulling and twist on the pretty buds. There was a bulge in a the blonds flat stomach and Eiji couldn't help but feel all over the blond boy. His skin was so pure and milky. He was perfect in everyway. From his head to his toes, Ei couldn't find a single flaw. A loud pretty moan came from the Jade eyed boy as his body trembled with his orgasm. Eiji wanted to tell him he wasn't given permission to cum, but he couldn't. He came deep inside the male and pulled out. Cum was running down the thick thighs.

"Bye! it was nice meeting you all!" Eiji's mom waved to the family. On the walk home, Ash kept complaining his back hurt and Griffin started to carry him.In the window of the Okumura house, he could see Ei. He waved to the male and the male waved back. I think I'm in love.. Ash smiled and blushed.


	12. Life with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wanted to do a project and wanted Ash as his model.

Ash remembered how excited Eiji was when he was given permission to take pictures of the blondette. Yes, he cared about the male but jesus was this thing tiring. The name of the males project was "Domestic Life" Of course, the blond boy didn't know what that meant so Eiji had to explain it to him. "All of the pictures I take of you makes it seem like your alone but there's always someone there with you" The male said as he combed the soft blond hair. The last picture the raven needed was of him crying in a sunset. How was he meant to get that? 

Ibe watched Eiji sleep and saw Ash go to the roof. He grabbed the ravens camera and slowly made sure the blondette didn't notice him. He smiled lightly and walked off the roof.

Ei had been hiding from everyone all day. He took a picture of him and Ash, went into a room and hasn't come out since. 3 hours had gone by and Ash was getting worried. The door soon opened and out came the raven holding a huge board. "It's finally done!" He looked at everyone with a gleam in his eyes. He taped the board to the wall and everyone gasped in shock. Every inch of the white paper was covered in photos of Ash doing daily things. In the middle, there was a picture of the raven and blondette laughing together. The American looked at the Japanese and smiled. Each picture had a storyline.

_The blond haired male sat on the couch by himself watching movies waiting for his lover to come back. Some scenes would make him think of the man he loved and a smile would find it's way onto his face. He watched some of their favorite movies and smiled every time he thought of something that his lover would do. he had a clumsy lover but he accepted it._

___Fresh out the shower, the beautiful, lonely, blondette wrapped the towel around himself. The familiar smell of his lover was in the bathroom and it caused him to smile sadly. The man he loved didn't come home last night. he put lotion on his milky white skin to keep it baby soft the way his lover like it. The blond boy had learned to love his girl beauty ever since he met the male.___

__

____

__

_____He was eating by himself again. He missed having breakfast, lunch, and dinner with his lover. Even though he didn't like some of the food from the culture of his beloved, he would eat it because he wanted his lover to know that he at least cared. His salad tasted bland even though it was made by him. He just thought that whenever his loved one made his salad, it tasted ten times better then what he made. His lover knew how much he like Shrimp and Avocado in his salad which made it taste so much better._ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______Reading their favorite book in the cold bed was different then reading in the warm bed with his lover. Since his beloved didn't have great english, he would read out loud to the male. Listening to the blondette gave the male a tingly feeling. The blond boy felt empty when he wasn't reading out loud to someone. He missed the feeling of laying against the males chest as he read the pages and listened to whatever his lover had to say._ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_________The blond boy sat on the roof as tears streamed down his face. His lover hadn't been home in 4 days and he was scared about what had happened to him. The golden hour had made the beautiful male look like a goddess. He missed the other half of his heart. He sobbed gently as his tears streamed down his face and onto the floor. All he wanted to do was be held in his lovers warm embrace. "Where are you, Eiji?" The blondette choked out_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

___________The couple had enjoyed much needed sex and were sharing soft kisses. The raven ran his fingers through the blondettes hair. The bed felt so much warmer now that he was in the arms of his lover. The blackette would whisper loving things into the blondettes ear causing him to smile. The raven knew how ticklish the blond was and couldn't help himself. Laughter echoed through their room as the black haired male tickled the blond haired male to death. Once the Japanese had stopped, he shared a passionate kiss with the American. "I love you, Ash" The raven said. "I love you too, Eiji" The blond responded. They giggled lightly together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_____________Tears streamed down the blonds face as he threw his arms around the raven. "it's beautiful Eiji" He sniffled. "it's missing a picture though" The raven frowned lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_______________Ash panted slowly as Eiji rolled his nipples between his fingers. Ei moved in and out of the blond boy with long, slow, hard, thrusts. He sucked dark circles into the pale neck and caressed the baby soft skin. A pretty little bulge was in the flat stomach as the ravens pace increased. "Oh Onii-chan~" The blondette threw his head back. The way he said his name caused Ei to throb inside him. Ashes pretty pink cock bobbed against his stomach as he grinded against the Japanese. Eiji closed his eyes and let the camera click. _< _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

__

_________________The blondettes Jade orbs stared at the camera. His lover was making love to him and that's all that matter to him. The purple marks on his neck were vivid and fresh. The sweat from his body was mixing with the ravens. Hands roamed his pale, lean body as the bulge in his stomach was extremely noticeable. His pink nipples were pert and shiny. The usual kept blond hair was in disarray and a dark pink blushed spread across his face. Drool was running down his chin. He was a beautiful mess that the raven loved oh so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__

____

_just pretend the little storylines are in italics bc idk how to do it on ao3_


	14. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash gets hurt and is on Eiji's last nerve.
> 
> Their in the big ole penthouse but shorter is there bc i miss my crackhead grape

A crowd of people circled the two blondettes as they threw punches and kicks at each other. Shorter and his gang came to pull Ash off of Author since he had beat the male to a bloody pulp. "Ash damnit!" The purple haired male struggled as the other kicked and flailed in his grasp. Authors knocked out body was picked up by his group and carried away somewhere else. Ash had a possible broken nose, bruises in multiple places and a few scratches. Shorter threw him over his shoulder and carried him towards their hideout. "put me down!" Ash whined as he punched the purple haired males back. "Nope!" The other laughed. Once they entered the building, he was placed in a chair and had his shirt removed. Eiji soon came in and gave him a disappointing glare. "Ash..you promised no more fights" The raven said as he got the first aid kit. "He started it!" The blond boy pouted. "Uh huh" Ei rolled his eyes and started cleaning the grumpy blonds wounds. We he reached the males nose, Ash flinched away from the peroxide. "ow" He mumbled. The raven resumed what he was doing only more carefully. "sorry.." Eiji focused on other cuts and soon had Shorter stick bobby pins in the long, blond hair. Ashes pale body was littered in pastel bandages. "Ow!" He cried out everytime the raven touched his nose. He had gotten the bleeding to stop and put a light pink strawberry bandage across it. Eiji kissed his nose gently causing it to bleed again and make Ash cry out in pain.

"Hot!" Ash cried out in pain as he turned on the water. The scalding hot water mixed with the fresh cuts and bruises was not very pleasant. At some point, Eiji had start him a lukewarm bath and wash him."Can't believe I was to wash the worlds most dangerous teen mafia boss" Eiji snickered. Ash stuck his tongue out at the Japanese. Sighing, Ei drained the bath water and helped the beat up boy out the tub. "Cold" He whined. A warm, fluffy towel was wrapped around him and he smiled softly. Eiji dried him off gingerly making sure every inch was dry. He forced the male onto the counter and began rubbing lotion on his lean, pale legs. Ei was treating Ash as if they were lovers. His hands moved gracefully and lovingly on the body and made sure to be gentle and soft when he reached a bruise or cut. A shirt too big for him was slipped onto his body after Eiji had put fresh bandages on. Ash followed the Japanese into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Ei put on his pyjamas and walk towards the beds. He crawled into the blankets but never put them over himself. The blondette rose slowly and climbed on top of the raven. The blankets were soon pulled over the two and Ash couldn't have felt more loved in that moment. "Even though you like getting hurt and giving me a total heart attack, I still care about you" Eiji kissed his forehead. Ash giggled slightly. "I forgot to give you boxers" Ei whispered. "I mean I planned to take them off anyways" The blondette rolled his eyes. "What?" The Japanese male looked down. A soft hand gently pulled his hand towards the blondettes bottom. "Touch me..I wanna feel your hands explore my body.." Ash moaned softly. The raven did as he was told and slowly caressed the soft skin. Even when he was beat up and bruise, his skin was so silky and smooth. He really was a boy in a girls body. Everything about him in feminine. His soft, luscious, blond hair. His jade eyes that shined in the light. His pale, milky skin that was as soft as a newborn baby's. His pretty pink lips that looked so perfect no matter if there was blood on them. His fingernails that are long and make his fingers look so elegant. Ash Lynx was beautiful and he knew it. He seduced his enemies knowing they couldn't resist his beauty. It was like a spell. Once you've fallen for it, there's no way for you to ever break free.


	15. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash likes to cling himself to Eiji. He'll beg the male to carry him constantly.

Everyone sat in a circle as Ash explained the plan. Of course nobody could take him seriously since he was sitting in Eiji's lap. He had been by the male all week. The raven had his arms wrapped around the males slims waist and his head resting on his shoulder. "Understand?" Ash looked at the members. "Y-yes sir!" They all stuttered and left the room quickly. "Are you gonna get out my lap?" The male asked nervously. "Mm..nah it's comfy right here" The blondette smirked while he looked through his phone. Ei frowned but didn't fight it.

Shorter stared at the tired raven as he had a whole normal conversation as if he didn't have a sleeping Ash on his back. "Uhh what's up with Ash?" The purple male scratched the back of his head. "Huh? Oh him? He's on my shoulders and back so much I don't even realize he's there" The raven yawned. "Gotta go. M'tired" He said while turning away. "See ya" 

Moans filled the room as Eiji thrust inside of the blondette. Ash had his arms wrapped around Eiji's neck and his chest was pushed against the ravens. It was times like this where Ei enjoyed how close and clingy Ash was. He loved when their skin rubbed against each other. He would always find the perfect time to tell the blond boy he was beautiful or how much he loved him. It made the Jade eyed males inside tighten and get warmer. The smell of sex filled the room as Ei plunged himself deeper inside. "Ah! Ei~" His name sounded so pretty from the blond boy. Their sweat mixed together as they shared a lustful kiss. Eiji shoved his tongue down Ashes throat and Ash let him. The blondette allowed the raven to lay him down on the bed and mark his neck. The blondette had been fucked in so many different places by Ei. He's been fucked outside, on the couch, the floor, the roof, the bathroom, the shower, and the bedroom. Every day, Ash would be by Eiji's side. He was always protect Ei and appearing more powerful then him. Every night, Eiji would be inside Ash. The blond boy let himself be completely controlled by the blackette. He loved how the Japanese boy showered him in love bites and kisses.

His favorite thing was when the raven would play and lick his nipples. His chest was so sensitive and it felt so good when Ei touched him there. The blonds pink hole had remembered the shape of Eiji's cock so perfectly, they didn't lube anymore. Ash loved when he was overstimulated to no extend. They would go at least 3 rounds. Japanese people were sex monsters so Eiji was born to fuck like crazy. He would cum in Ash but keep going until the blondette was begging for a break. "Please EIji! I can't take anymore I need a break!" The pale male sobbed. The blackette kissed the tear streak cheeks. "Okay" He said slowly to a stop. He pulled out and looked at his work. Ashes hair was sprayed out everywhere with a deep blush covering his face. Sweat trickling down his body making him shine brightly. He was panting trying to catch his breath as he was having a difficult time breathing. After around 10 minutes, Eiji forced Ash onto all fours, grabbed his arms and shoved his cock so deep into Ash there was a bulge in his stomach. Drool was running down the males chin as he wailed out in pleasure. "FUCK!~" Skin slapping skin got louder in the room and the blondette couldn't help but think he was about to die.

Eiji gently rubbed Ashes pale skin with the soap making sure he was nice and clean. There was bubbles flooding the tub as the couple laughed and shared kisses. The blondette wrapped his arms around the males neck and shifted in between the males legs. Eiji began massaging Ashes back since he knew it was probably sore as fuck. "Mm..lower.." The blondette moaned. Soon the raven reached the pin point that Ash oh so badly wanted him to massage. "Right there~" The blond boy hid into his lovers neck. "When we share moments like this it makes me feel like a normal teenager" He mumbled. Eiji mumbled back but only loud enough for himself to hear it. "I want you to have my kids" The blond boy looked at him confused. "What did you say?" He said locking eyes. "Nothing" He said sighing. Ash went back to his place in Eiji's neck. "If we have kids, I want them to follow in your footsteps" The blondette mumbled. Ei blushed before smiling. "It's whoever they wanna be like"


	16. Kisses at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really likes climbing into Eiji's bed after a nightmare and kissing him until he woke up and paid attention to him. But one night he went a little past that zone
> 
> Takes place when Ash breaks out of Dinos mansion (This part is a kinda like a bridge into the story)

Everyone watched as Ash flopped onto the bed. "He just fell asleep" Eiji whispered. "Yeah, it's always like that" Alex whispered back. The blondette sat up quickly and glared at the crowd. Everyone yelped and scattered. "2 hours. Wake me up in 2 hours" He said to Ei before laying back down. The raven sighed before putting a blanket over the male. The Japanese males alarm went off and he looked around the room. "Aren't you guys gonna wake him up?" The group looked nervously before Alex spoke up. "Boss has a bad temper after he wakes up.." He sighed. "Yeah like a angry lion" Kong added on. Bones opened his mouth widely. "This is what I get for waking Boss" Eiji sighed before rising to his feet. "I'll do it" Everyone gasped and hid behind something. The raven shook the bundled up body gently. "Ash..time to get up" No response. He smacked the back of his head. "I said get up!"This nigga. Everyone thought in unison. (its funni) The blond boy popped his head from above the blanket and glared at the raven. "It's been 2 hours?" He said while running a hand through his bedhead. "Yep 2 hours, just like you said" Ei answered a little nervous. "I said that?..." The blondette mumbled before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Everyone looked at the Japanese male shocked. "OI! WHERE'S THE SOAP? THE SHAMPOO TOO!" Eiji watched as everyone ran around the room to gather the items. Eiji placed the items down onto the floor besides Ash and walked towards the door. Something pulled his shirt and he looked at the blondette. "Wash me.." He mumbled. "W-why?" Eiji stuttered. "Shorter used to do when I was too tired to do it..please?" He was met with Jade puppy dog eyes and sighed before sitting on the floor.

The door to condo opened and instead of seeing the crackheaded members running around, he was met with a dark, candle lit room and all his friends sitting in costumes. He then noticed the pumpkins and tensed up right away. "What's with all these damn pumpkins?!" He backed against the door. "C'mon Ash! It's halloween!" Eiji laughed. The raven walked closer to the raven with a pumpkin on his head. "S-stay away or I'll cry!" He pouted. "Ash~" Boes said in a ghost like voice even though he had a damn pumpkin on his head. Tears spilled out the blondettes eyes as he ran away from the two. "Get away from me!" He cried. "ASHH!!" Eiji chuckled as he chased the male. 

It was quiet in their room. Eiji was sleeping and so was Ash. Well, he was sleeping until a nightmare woke him up. He kicked the blankets as he sat up on the bed. He looked to his left to see if Eiji was still sleeping. The raven was still dead asleep so the blondette pouted. He rose to his feet and crawled in next to him. He forced the male onto his back and laid on his chest. He repeatedly kissed the males cheeks before his forehead was kissed. "Stop it Ash" Eiji giggled. He then noticed that the blond was only wearing a baggy shirt that by the grace of god went down to his mid-thigh. Ash straddled his waist and looked down at the male. He started slowly grinding his hips against Eiji's clothed dick creating a pleasurable friction. "How big is your cock?" The blondette asked with a smirk. Ei blushed and looked away. "It's nothing that impressive" Ash didn't believe that and climbed in between the males legs, looking at the huge boner. He poked it multiple times and looked up at the raven. "This isn't impressive?" He resumed poking and prodding the hard-on. "Stop it!" Ei cried out. He was being teased in a way that was not very comfortable. He felt his shorts be slipped off and there was a pause at his boxers. He thought Ash had changed his mind at first but really, Ash was so scared since he could legit see each and every little vein from just the males underwear. 

He quickly pulled the boxers dow and was hit in the face with the huge length. Jesus fucking christ he's huge.. Ash thought to himself. Eiji had to be a good 8 inches. (Here i go again with inhuman sized dicks- well, 8 inches isnt that strange. I almost did 10 ;p) He probably around 5 feet wide too. "I'm sorry it's not that-" "Are you crazy? How do you keep this thing in your pants without a fucking bulge?" Ash choked out. He had never take a cock that big inside his body before. He took a deep breath before slowly stuffing the male into his mouth. Eiji groaned and threw his head back. Ashes mouth was so warm and wet. Ash exhaled through his nose as he got half way down the cock. A hand ran through his hair comforting him a bit. "If you can't take it, you can stop Ash.." Eiji whispered in a gentle tone. Ash swallowed around his before resuming stuffing the male down his throat. The tip soon touch the back of his throat causing him to choke. He wrapped his hand around whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth and start bobbing his head. "Ah..Ash" Ei moaned softly. 

Tears were streaming our the blondettes eyes as his pace increased. The raven soon came down his throat and Ash swallowed it all. "I-I'm so sorry!" He said once the Jade eyed boy pulled off him. He then noticed the blond boy was hard too. Eiji leaned his back against the headboard and helped the male into his lap. He lifted off the large shirt to reveal the beautiful pale body. He couldn't help but stare at the milky skin. Ash was so pretty. Perfect, flat, stomach. Pretty, pink, nipples. Smooth, silky, milky, skin. A pink tint came to Ashes face once he realized the male was eating him alive with his eyes. "Stop staring at me!" The blondette flicked his forehead. The raven was about to say something when he noticed Ashes cock leaking pre-cum and twitching. It was pink at the tip and a cute length. He leaned up and kissed the males lips and wrapped his hands around the males slim waist. Eiji slipped two digits inside the male drawing out a pathetic whine from Ash. He moved his fingers slowly then started scissoring him open. "I don't wanna hurt you.." Eiji said as he kissed one of the pink nipples. He started sucking on it and Ash tangled his hand in the males hair as he did this. He started riding the fingers as another soon joined the others. They were soon removed and Ash wasn't ready to be impaled on that big ass cock. He wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck as the male lined his throbbing cock up with Ashes twitching pink hole. His breathing increased as the tip pushed in. Eiji was being slow at first until a evil smirk appeared on his face that scared Ash. The massive cock was shoved inside the male causing him to cry out. "What the fuck!?" The blondette looked at the Japanese. There was a frown on the males face. "Don't tell me you didn't know Japanese people were sex beats?" Eiji was scaring Ash. "E-Eiji..y-your scaring me" He finally said. hands were placed on his hips as the fat cock started moving inside him again.

Ash cried out in pain and buried his face into the males neck. "Please..please be gentle with me until I can take it..your too big Eiji..please just be patient with my body.." Ash sobbed. Soft kisses were placed on his tear streak cheeks. Eiji rubbed circles into his back to soothe him. "It's okay..breathe.." He whispered into the males ear. After 15 minutes, Ash lifted himself up and sunk back down onto the large cock. Eiji started moving slowly inside the male. It was so wet and soft inside Ash. As the ravens pace increased, Ashes moans got louder. "That feels good!~" The blondette moaned. A jab at his prostate caused the blond boy the throw his head back in pleasure. "Fuck!" The sounds that came from Ash sounded so beautiful. Eiji kissed the exposed neck and rolled a sensitive nipple in between his fingers as he made dark, purple, circles on the pale neck. He got lower and started biting the the pert, pink, nipples. There were bite marks on the males chest and Eiji started pounding into Ash. Ei began rubbing his thumb over the males tip and Ash basically squealed. "Stop! I'm super sensitive there!" He placed his hands on the male arm. A loud cry erupted from Ash as a harsh, intense orgasm rippled through him. He came on both of the males chest and Eiji's hand. The blondette tightened his walls, milking the raven. Ei soon came deep inside Ash. He pulled out the male and let him lay down to catch his breath. Eiji grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping Ash clean. The blondette had grown tired and looked at his soiled shirt. Eiji grabbed one of his shirts and slipped it onto the limp body. He put on a clean pair of boxers and shorts. He grabbed a tank top and picked up the blond bridal style and moved him into his bed. He placed Ash onto his chest and pulled the blanket on top of the couple


	17. Bed Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash likes to crawl into Eiji's bed and Eiji doesn't like it.

Another night with Ash in his bed. Eiji sighed in annoyance as he tried to find a comfortable position. The blondette took up most of the bed so the raven was having a hard time finding a good place. Ash had been sleeping in his bed for 2 weeks now. At first it was okay but then it started getting on his nerves. He would hit Eiji in his sleep and Eiji would wake up with a new scar. 

Eiji had been ignoring Ash all day and it was really hurting the males feelings. "Eij-" The raven turned from the blondette and walked away. Ash felt tears prick at his eyes but they didn't fall. He walked away slowly and his tears finally fell. He made his way to Shorter's hideout. As he walked through the Chineses base, they all whispered what he was doing here. He knocked on the males door and waited a bit. The door opened after about 10 minutes and there stood a very tired looking Shorter. "Ash..?" He said letting the male inside. Ash sat on the couch and looked down at his feet. The male sat next to him and wrapped his arm around the blondettes shoulder. He could tell something was wrong with his friend. "What is it?" He finally asked after a while. Ash felt a lump in his throat appear. "Eiji's been ignoring me all day..I don't what to d-do.." His voice cracked as the tears fell from his jade orbs. Shorter wrapped his arms around the male as he sobbed. "Maybe you need to talk to him.." The purple haired male whispered to him. "Maybe.." Ash mumbled. He spent around 7 hours at his friends house before he left.

Once he got back to the condo, he went into the bathroom to shower. He was in there for about and hour before he got out. He looked in the mirror to analyze his body. His body was flat but curvy at the back. He wrapped the towel around himself and walked into his and Eiji's shared room. He locked the door behind him to change. Ash slipped on a baggy shirt and didn't bother with his boxers. He unlocked the door and laid down on his bed. Maybe Eiji didn't like when he got in bed with him..yeah..he would stop doing that. Alex at some point dragged him into the living room to eat but he didn't want food. He ate some but he just couldn't stomach it. He started gagging and ran to the bathroom. "Ash!" Eiji called after him. He followed the male and found him throwing up everything he just ate. Ei pushed the blond hair out his face and rubbed circles into his back. "I'm sorry..." Ash muttered at some point. "Sorry for what? your stomach just couldn't handle the food.." Eiji whispered. He flushed the toilet and helped Ash to his feet. The male brushed his teeth and went to bed. 

It was strange. Ash hadn't crawled into Eiji's bed yet and he's been hearing cries and whimpers from the blondette. Eiji hadn't realized that when Ash slept with him, he didn't get any nightmares. He felt awful. He had ignored him all day because he was mad that the blondette was just trying to comfort himself from all of the terrible dreams he's been having. Eiji felt tears roll down his cheeks as Ash woke up suddenly. Ei pretended to be sleeping but he really wasn't. The blond haired boy walked to the window and looked out of it. Eiji stood quietly and wrapped his arms around the male. "Ash.." He whispered. He gently walked the male to his bed and laid him down on it. He tucked the male in and stroked his soft hair. Ashes eyelids became heavy as Eiji started whispering "go to sleep.." so calmly. Once the male was sleep, Eiji crawled into his own bed to sleep.

11:34 PM

Ash was really lonely. Eiji's chest looked so warm and he really wanted to lay on it. He rose to his feet and tip toed to the ravens bed. He climbed onto the chest and felt better right away. Ei looked down and smiled. He could feel how happy Ash was feeling now that he was close to Eiji. Jade orbs met his and a pink tint rose to his cheeks. "Your warm.." He mumbled. Arms went around his neck. "Can I have a good night kiss?" Ash pouted adorably. Eiji rolled his eyes playfully before pecking the pink lips. "That's all I get?" The blondette whined. He leaned up and captured the ravens lips again. Eiji tried to pull away but Ash wouldn't let him. Their kiss began to get heated and Ei could feel himself get hard. he had never been sexual with Ash in anyway. His hand traveled down the males back and past his shirt only to find out he wasn't wearing boxers. He started massaging the males plump bottom and Ash moaned softly. "Eiji..I really..really want you to fuck me..mm..i want your cock deep inside me.." Ash breathe against him. A hand slipped to his lower abdominal and popped his hard on out. The blondette sat up and lifted himself up above the throbbing cock. Eiji held his hands on Ashes hips to help him in the process. Slowly, the fat cock pushed into the wet hole causing the males to groan. Ash started lifting and sinking down onto the males dick and started moaning. He threw his head back and bundled up the ravens tank top in his hands. Ashes pretty cock bounced against his stomach as he increased his pace. Eiji always thought it was cute how pink and small Ashes member was. Most of the me he fucked did so too. It made him look babyish. He was about 5 inches long. The blondette shuddered as he ran a finger on his slit. Little baby whines filled the room as he laid down on the males warm chest. Eiji knew that Ash wanted him to do it so he began fucking deep into the male. It turned him on even more to see the blondette a bright pink and he continued to rub his fingers on his slit. 

Eiji kissed and sucked on Ashes pulse and let his hands traveled the silky skin. The blondette would make the perfect wife. Eiji increased his pace causing Ash to moan louder. Inside the jade eyed male was so wet that there was a lewd wet sound every time he thrust into the blond boy. Ash cupped Eiji's face with shaky hands and pulled his face towards his. Their lips touched and Eiji had never felt anything more better. The raven slipped his tongue into the blondettes mouth and began to explore it. Ash could feel the huge bulge in his stomach and Eiji could feel it against his own stomach. The raven swallowed all the blondettes moans and cried. His hands found a sensitive nipple and he began rolling it between his fingers. He pinched, pulled, and twisted the pink bud. They pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them. Eiji locked eyes with Ash and gently ran his hand through the soft blond hair. "I love you.." He whispered. The blondettes breathing hitched for a moment. "I..love you too.." Eiji felt warmth in his heart upon hearing those words. He hugged the male tightly causing them both to laugh. 

Ash was showered in kisses. He groaned and rolled over in the bed turning his back to the person. He was wrapped in the blanket and picked up bridal style. "Time to eat. I made your favorite" Eiji said while looking down at the tired male. He placed him a chair in front of a bowl of Avocado Shrimp Salad. He picked up his fork and ate slowly. Eiji sat across from him and watched him fall asleep. "Ugh" The raven said. He lifted Ash up and placed the bundle of blankets on his lap. He slowly fed Ash and couldn't help but smile. The teenager who had the mafia at gunpoint was wrapped in a blanket on his lap being fed breakfast. He sighed and decided to give Ash some much needed sleep. He carried the male back to their room and place him on the bed. He closed the blinds making it some what dark in the room and closed the door.


	18. 'First time'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so this is a Shorter x Ash thing i thought of at 4 Am and im just now writing it. Please note that I do not ship these two but if you do and want me to write about them, i dont mind bc i think their ship is so fuckinggg cute but my OTP is EijiAsh U_U

"Who was your first genuine kiss?" Eiji asked Ash. He blushed and looked away. "Shorter" He said flatly. The raven perked up a bit. "Really? How?" The blondette looked at the Japanese male before sighing. "We were watching 365 Days and it was at that damn boat scene and he asked me if I ever kissed someone but it had meaning behind it" Eiji listened closely to the male.

"Ash, have you ever kissed someone but it had a loving meaning behind it?" The purple haired male looked at the blondette on the other couch. "No" He looked away. Shorter smirked before sitting up. "Come sit on my lap" He said patting his legs. "Why?" Ash blushed at that. "because I said so" He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. The blond did as he was told and straddled the males waist. Hands went to his hips and he cupped the purple haired males cheeks. Lips touched his and Ash didn't know how to feel. It was so gentle and loving. Their kiss got deeper and the blondette got a warm feeling in his stomach. Hands traveled up his shirt and he couldn't help but grind his hips against Shorter. They pulled away and Ash let out a yelp of surprise as he was picked up bridal style. "Where are we-" "The bedroom, calm down sugar tits" The purple haired male snorted. Ash was laid on a fluffy bed and felt his shirt be removed off his chest. He was starting to get nervous since the sex he was use to never went so slow and gentle. Shorter crawled in between Ashes legs. The blondette giggled as he took off the males glasses and put them on himself. He helped Shorter with his shirt and wrapped his clothed legs around the males waist. "Hi~" Ash teased. The purple haired male kissed his lips. "Hello ma'am" He said in a teasing voice. The blond boys jeans were removed along with his boxers and he couldn't help but blush. Shorter slipped two fingers into the males pink hole. He started licking the blond boys stomach and began scissoring the digits. A soft moan came from Ash as he ran a hand through soft, purple hair.

He soon realized that Shorter was still wearing his pants and whined in annoyance. "Hurry!" He cried. The fingers were soon removed and Ash turned onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air. Hands were placed on his hips. "Are you sure that you want this?" Shorter whispered. Ash take in a shaky breath. "I'm sure" He responded. The purple haired male gently pushed his tip into the warm cavern. Ash gripped the sheets tightly as the large cock pierced through his body. Once the male was settled balls deep inside, it actually felt good. Most of the old men move right away but Shorter was giving the blondette time to adjust and get use to the large length inside him. "M-move...please.." He realized that this was his best friend. He wanted to make sure Shorter knew that he was allowed to do things to him. He pulled his hips back and thrust back inside slowly. He set a rhythm that wasn't too fast or too slow. Shorter ran his hand down the graceful curve in Ashes back. 

The blonds moans got louder and the purple haired male increased his pace. "Ah! Shorter!~" Ashes blond hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat and Shorter had never seen a more perfect picture. Ash Lynx, strongest teenager from the mafia was moaning his best friends name as there was a beautiful curve in his back while his knuckle were white from how hard he was gripping the sheets. His eyes were hooded and drool was running down his chin. To top it all off, a bulge was starting to appear in his stomach as Shorter drove himself deeper into the perfect male. His pace got faster the louder Ash cried out in pleasure. "Sh-shorter..t-there.." Ash was sobbing at this point because of how good it felt. The purple haired male set a rough pace on Ashes prostate. He turned Ash over and laid his head on the males shoulder. Arms around his neck and the blondettes moans sounded louder since they were right next to his ear. Ash was speaking two word sentences at this point. "Ah!~ Shorter..kiss" he moaned out. The purple haired male used his hand to push the blond hair off Ashes forehead as they shared a loving, lustful kiss. Ash started whining as his orgasm was growing closer. 

Shorter noticed this and started sucking dark circles into the males neck. He had bit down accidently and it started bleeding. He licked the blood away and felt his pace become unforgiving. "Shorter!~ S-Sl-o-w d-own!" Ash cried out. The sweat from their bodies were mixing and the purple haired male kiss the blondette but it was sloppy. Drool ran down their chins as their tongues danced together. Shorter removed the glasses from the males face to see his pretty eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away any tears that fell from the Jade orbs. His thrusts become sloppy and his eyes never left Ashes once. He came deep inside the blondette and Ash threw his head back as his orgasm coursed through his body. His small frame shuddered and Shorter gently pulled out with a stream of cum following him. He stood to get towels and found the blondette shaking. He dried the male off quickly and pulled him under the blanket. Ash snuggled close to his chest and Shorter could think of how happy he was in this moment.

"A..sh" Shorter choked out. He stood in front of his chained up best friend. He got closer and gently placed his lips on the blondettes. Tears spilled out both of their eyes as Shorter pulled away. Author called to him and he saw Eiji. He charged at the raven and Eiji ran away. The chains were dropped and one bullet laid in front of Ash. He thought of going for the heart just went for the head instead. God knows what they had in mind to do. Shorter turned to him with tears running down his cheeks and mouthed "It's okay Ash.." Ashes heart dropped as he pulled the trigger. Shorter fell to his knees then ontop of Eiji who kept calling out to him.

"I thought i was your first kiss?" Eiji pouted. "I think i'm going to call you my little pumpkin" Ash whipped his head around so fast Eiji thought he got whip lash. A soda can was thrown at him and he started laughing. "You think your a comedian, don't you?" Ash blushed. The rest of the afternoon went by filled with laughter and that's when Ash had spotted a lump in one of the piles of blankets. He looked through it and felt the world around him shatter. It was the pair of glasses he had taken off Shorter their first time. He smiled sadly before sitting down next to Ei. He wiped them off and put them on Eiji. "Wha-" "Shorter once said to me that these glasses were passed down from people in his family. If you really loved and would die for that person, then they could touch the glasses and wear them. If they were given to you by the previous owner, then that means they would kill someone just so you were safe no matter what. When I took them off Shorter's face, he didn't take them from me. He gave them to me. Now, I'm giving to you, EIji" Ash cupped the males cheeks and kissed him the way he use to kiss Shorter. Gentle, loving, genuine. Little did he know, Shorter never left him. He had planted a tiny little critter inside Ash that would grow up to be big and strong.


	19. Breakfast

"Ash! Ash! Wake up!" Eiji called to him from the kitchen. He got no response and stormed into the room. "Get up Ash!" He shook the male. "Jeez, how do you even stay alive?" Ei rolled his eyes. He untangled the male from the blanket and carried him to the shower. "Take your pants off" Eiji said as he walked out the bathroom. Before he closed the door all the way, he groaned and went back in to find Ash in the same spot. He picked the male up and brought him into the kitchen. "Eat, it will wake you up" He said as he left the blondette at the table. He was about to open the milk while a thud made him jump. "Are you kidding me" Eiji said running a hand down his face. He helped the male take off his shorts and turned on the shower. Ash covered his eyes from the water but sighed in defeat.

The blondette finally walked out the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What time did you get up?" Ash asked. "8:30" Eiji answered. "You know your like a frail little girl" Ei smirked. "The elderly get up early, you should start sewing me a sweater" Ash shot back at him. "Come here so I can kill you!" Ei screeched at him. The blondette stuck his tongue out at the raven, reminding him that this was still a immature 17 year old. "Your so immature" Eiji snorted. "yOuR sO iMmAtuRe" Ash mocked him while walking to the table. "Someone ate some of my salad" The blondette whined. "Um yeah, you did!" Eiji glared at him before going back to reading the newspaper. "i didn't want this for breakfast anyways.." He mumbled only loud enough for him to hear. He crawled under the table and in between Eiji's legs. "What are you doing?" He said looking down at the male. "I don't want Avocado Shrimp Salad" He pouted. "Then get cereal, just get off the floor" Eiji glared down at him. Ash rolled his eyes and unbuttoned the males jeans. "Oi!" Eiji yelped in surprise. The blondette took his member out and stroked it slowly. "I want you for breakfast" He said while licking a wet line up the now throbbing cock. He took the length into his mouth and started bobbing his head. "Ash.." Eiji groaned while tangling his hand in blond hair. 

The doorbell rang and but that didn't stop the blondette. "The door?" Ei said with a hint of panic in his tone. "The door can fucking wait. I'm not done eating" Ash shot at him. He resumed what he was doing and began tonguing the males slit. The banging on the door got louder and Ash whined in pure annoyance. "What are you upset about?" Eiji poked his head. The blondette climbed onto his lap and put his arms around the males neck. A hand traveled into Ashes jeans and Eiji couldn't help but kiss the male. He slipped the jeans down and lined himself up with the pink hole. "Eiji? Ash?" Max called from the front door. Eiji's thrusts were slow and hard. The couple shared a deep kiss as the ravens pace increased. The front door soon opened but they didn't care. Let Ibe and Max catch them for all they cared. All that was important to them was being as close as they could to the other. "What are you guys doin- Oh my god" Max stopped dead in his tracks. Ibe came rushing behind him and widen his eyes when he took in the scene before him. Ash was sitting on top of EIji's lap with his cock deep inside him and their lips locked together. "Ei-san?" Ibe called to him. The Japanese boy ignored him and first and kept kissing and fucking into the American. "You guys!? HELLOOO?" Max waved his arms. Ash pulled away from Eiji and groaned in annoyance. "Shut UP!" He yelled at them. Eiji turned his head to look at them and smirked devilishly. "Seriously, in the kitchen? You could have done the bathroom at least!" Max scolded them. Ash threw his head back giving Eiji full access to his neck. "Mm..but I was hungry..I couldn't help it when Ei was just sitting there looking so fucking good" He moaned as the raven licked and sucked at his neck. "Eiji? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ibe folded his arms. "Nothing Ibe-san. Ash is too beautiful to say no to~" He grabbed the blondette by the chin and kissed his pretty lips. "I don't wanna be here anymore.." Max said as he walked out. Ibe followed behind him leaving the two males. 

By the time the couple had finished, their clothes were soiled and they smelt like sweat and cum. Ash dragged Eiji into the shower. They washed each others bodies and Eiji's cock found it's way back inside Ash. Moans filled the shower and they ended up having to wash themselves again.

They ended up being scolded by Max and Ibe and had to promise that they would use protection and birth control and Max had scarred Ash to death. "And if you get pregnant, I will make sure that you will never be able to have another child you best believe that" he said in a deadly tone. Ash sweated and shook as the males walked away, leaving the scared males in the room. "Hold me.." Ash mumbled. Eiji hurried to pull the blondette close as they quietly cried. 

Max and Ibe ended up feeling really bad for everything they sad since the males had cried themselves to sleep in each others arms.


	20. Sweater paws and White socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wore a light pink sweater and knee high white socks and everyone couldn't help but stare at him. 
> 
> (Their in the condo and Shorter is there because i said so. Also Ash is gay and Shorter is Bi but they be like two girls together. This is fr a bit long like 1,400-1,500 words or sumn so buckle up)

It was exactly 6:34 PM when Ash came into the living room wearing a long, light pink sweater and white socks that went up to his knees. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and everytime he stretched, you could see the males white boxers that had two pink paw prints on the back. He sat on a couch and went on his phone, not noticing the stares. "Um..Ash?" Eiji finally spoke up at some point. "What?" He said looking at the raven. He then noticed how all of the gang was staring at him. The blondette blinked rapidly before going back onto his phone. At some point everyone just sighed and went back to whatever they were doing. There was a knock at the door then it suddenly flew open. "HEY BITCH" Shorter walked into the living room and looked down at Ash. He was holding a bag of takeout and put it on the coffee table. "Sushi?" Everyone chirped happily. 

7:20 PM

Ash sat on his bed as he read. He had rolled his sleeves down in which they covered his hands. Eiji came into the room from the bathroom and noticed the book but not the sleeves. Ash pushed up the glasses on the bridge of his nose and that's when the raven noticed the tips of his fingers sticking out the sleeves. He took in what he was seeing for a moment before walking towards him. He sat on his knees and stared at the clothed hands. "What?" The blondette said at some point. "Sweater Paws.." He mumbled. The blond boy closed his book and threw it to the side. He wrapped his arms around the Japanese males neck and slithered onto the floor. Eiji felt so warm. Ash was so soft in his sweater. "You look so cute in your outfit.." The raven whispered at some point. The blondette bit his plush bottom lip and ran his index finger down the males chest teasingly. "Don't tease me, little lynx" Eiji whispered in a seducting tone that made Ash moan. He had never heard the male speak like that and it turned him on so much. Eiji rose to his feet and laid the male down on the bed. A bulge was appearing in Ash boxers as the raven started kissing on his neck. A hand traveled up the pink sweater to tease his chest and a pink tint rose to his cheeks. Eiji smirked devilishly to himself as he slipped off the white boxers. Ashes cute little cock popped out causing him to whimper from the cold air. He noticed Eiji was still in his sweatpants and oh how badly he wanted to stuff the male into his mouth. He was so hungry to feel the males large cock spreading his mouth open. He teased the growing boner with his foot and earned a groan from Eiji.

Dark eyes met his. "Is there something you want, angel?" Eiji pressed his lips against pretty ones and climbed onto the bed with the blondette. He pulled the pale male into his lap and popped out his huge member. Ash pulled away and wrapped lean fingers around the throbbing cock. "Mm..is daddy gonna give his baby a reward?" He moaned. "Depends. Do you think you've been a good boy?" Eiji latched onto a pink nipple. Ash cried out as the male sucked and licked on his chest. He crawled away from the male and turned his back to him. he got on all fours and teasingly jiggled his plump bottom. He felt hands squeeze and spread his cheeks exposing his pink hole. "Isn't my ass cute?" Ash asked, disturbing the males moment. A warm lick on the ring of muscle gave him his answer. Eiji's favorite thing to do was eat Ash out. He would do it whenever Ash least expected it. His tongue plunged deep into the male. "Mm...daddy loves the taste of me, doesn't he?" The blondette teased at him. A smack on his ass cheek told him to keep quiet. His hands massaged and played with the soft skin of the males bottom. At some point, Eiji's tongue wasn't cutting it for Ash anymore and he started whining. His neglected cock was pink at the tip and begging for attention, but he knew that if he touched himself he might get in trouble. Eiji soon pulled away from the male and leaned against the headboard, admiring the view. "Come here cotton" Ei said in a husky voice. Ash turned and straddled the males waist. "Does my little lynx wanna ride me?" He whispered against the males chest. "Can I? Please daddy oh please?" Ash begged whoreishly. He got no response and decided to slowly sink onto the wide cock. He threw his head back as the sweet burn of the stretch coursed through him. Once Eiji was full settled in the male, Ash felt so full. His favorite feeling was being stuff to the brim with Eiji's cock. He put his clothed cover hands on the males chest and began moving. His tiny, pink cock bobbed against his stomach as his pace increased. High pitched moans came from Ash as he grinded his hips as he moved. Eiji got a bit bored watching the male and laid him down on his back, put his socked legs on his shoulders and thrust so deep into the whiny male that a large bulge appeared in the pale stomach.

Hearts shaped into Ashes eyes as his lover went hard and deep inside him. "MnG~ I can feel daddy in my tummy~" Tears filled his eyes as the amount of pleasure overwhelmed him. Eiji's pace increased and he leaned down to kiss Ashes tempting, pink lips. Their kiss was mostly tongue but not like they cared. A soft hand caressed Eiji's cheek. Ash slipped his legs off the males shoulders giving him enough room to bend down and relax his hand on Ashes shoulders. The blondettes moans got louder as Eiji was nearing the edge. A cry a pure bliss echoed through the room as Ash came on his and Ei's chest. The raven was so glad his sweater was bunched up above his pert nipples. A more thrusts and Eiji was coming deep inside Ash. Eiji sat up and Ash followed suit. He crawled in between the ravens legs and rolled up his sleeves. He sucked on the tip of EIji's lightly before bobbing his head to take in more. He felt his cock twitched at finally having the male in his mouth and couldn't help from running a finger along his slit causing him to moan. The moans sent vibrations through Eiji and he moaned softly and tangled his hand in soft hair. Their cocks were still sensitive so it didn't take longer before there was cum on the sheets on going down Ashes throat. 

They have no clue how this keeps happening. Ash walked into Eiji's picture taking room with a light green sweater on and sky blue knee high socks. He ended up getting pinned against the wall. He wrapped his legs around the ravens waist and his hands around his neck and had a cock plunged deep inside of him. How did Ash always end up with a cock inside of him? A jab t his prostate caused him wail that was so silenced by a kiss. Eiji's pace increased and Ash didn't know how much longer he would be able to take of this. "Eiji! I-I can't take a-anym-more!" Ash stuttered and stumbled over his words. A kiss was planted on his forehead. "I can't just stop, angel. If I do then my baby boy won't get the full pleasure" he cupped the pale males chin and made his pretty, glossy, Jade eyes meet his. "B-but-" "No buts." Eiji put a finger on the males lips. His pace quickened without a warning and Ash came after a couple of thrusts and Eiji was a bit surprised. Ash never came that quick. Eiji sooned came as well and carried the panting male to the couch. He placed the blondette down and went to get towels but was pulled back. "Stay.." Ash mumbled. "But we're sticky" Eiji looked down at him. Ash looked at him through blond lashes- which should be illegal and smirked. "No buts" he said pulling Eiji towards him. Rolling his eyes playfully, he sat down and let the blondette climb into his lap. For nor reason, Ash slipped Eiji's cock inside him but didn't move. This was typical. Ash would sometimes just wanna sit on the ravens throbbing cock just to feel him pulsating inside him. They shared soft kisses with each other and just enjoyed touching and feeling the other. Ash might start wearing huge sweaters and knee high socks more if that's what gave him Eiji's full attention.


	21. Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these stories are coming from my Wattpad

If you guys wanna read the rest of these stories, their all on my [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/A--Aesthetic). I'm just saying this since it takes a while for me to copy all the text and then paste it all here since recently, My Wattpad has been moving extremely slow so until it decides to move faster, you can wait for me to continuing updating this until it is up to date with the original, or read the original to be ahead.


	22. Banana Fish Crack #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea ;)

Ash: Eiji is cute don't ya think?

Shorter: Why do I hang out with you?

Eiji: *Teaching Ash Japanese*

In Ashes head: The fuck kinda bull?

Ash: I get it

Ash: *Being strange*

Eiji: Um..what is he doing?

Alex: it's how he masturbates

Bones: It happens a lot

Eiji:..how is he masturbating while he literally leaning against the wall on his head with his hands twisted no where near his dick?

Ash: I'm sorry, is there a fucking issue? I'm trying to focus you loud ass bitches

Ash: *Gets stabbed by Lao*

Also Ash: *Uno reverse card*

People in NYC: *Leaving roses and letters for Ash at his death seat*

People who don't watch banana fish: Um? Tf is they doing?

Jim: What are you doing here, you whore?

Ash: Missed you too dad, anyways so lemme get dem keys?

Griffin: Boys don't cry

Ash during sex with Eiji: *Sob* 

Eiji: Ash is so cool..

Skipper: yeah but he's a total crackhead

Eiji: huh?

Skipper: Just look at him and his best friend

Ash & Shorter: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH

Eiji: wtf

Shorter: Ash I brought food

Ash: So?

Shorter: yeah it's not much but I got myself some fri-

Ash: *snatch* 

Ash: my fries.

Jessica: Why don't you boys model for my magazine?

Max: no, she'll make you open your legs and show your butthole

Ash: I do that on a daily basis.

Eiji: What's a butthole?

Cain: Your skin and bones. You aren't goin' anywhere

Ash: Okay well if your gonna kidnap me at least give me some damn food

kidnapper: Okay keep your mouth closed and don't even-

Eiji: -try to call for help yeah I know this is the fourth time today I've been kidnapped.


	23. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER Shorter x Ash i thought of at like 5 AM
> 
> Takes place when Ibe and Eiji were taking pictures but Shorter and Ash are energetic crackheads

Eiji gasped when he saw how many people were in the building. He was at first scared to meet this so called 'Ash Lynx' but when he met Skipper and was told a bit about him, he was utterly horrified to meet the male. The door flew open causing everyone to jump. "I'm HEREEEEEEE!" The unknown male yelled. Everyone resumed talking and Eiji noticed that Ibe was talking to a blondette. He turned and gave a thumbs up to EIji and they started setting up. It was tricky with the purple haired man bothering the models. One of them stood up and duck taped him to a wall. After the pictures were taken, he got to talk to Ash but it was awkward since he was hanging off a males shoulder. "This is Shorter, my best friend" He said at some point. The male named Shorter had on headphones so he had no clue what was happening. At some point, he walked away with the blondette screeching.

At some hotel 👁️👄👁️

Ash giggled as Shorter removed his clothes and gently caressed his silky white skin. He sat in the purple haired males lap as his finger ran over every inch of the blondettes body. Ash tilted his head up a bit and caught Shorter's lips on his. Their kiss was slow and soft first but then it began to get heated. Ash felt tingly all over and Shorter's touches suddenly felt like fire on his skin. A blush came to his face once the males hands reached his V-Line. They pulled away from their kiss and Shorter started loving marks on his neck. Shorters hand reached a pink, sensitive nipple and he teased and toyed with the bud. The purpled haired male was still painfully hard in his jeans so Ash decided to help him. He untangled himself from the hands and settled in between the males legs. He unbutton his pants and freed his hard-on from the confinements of his underwear. Ash always get wetter when he saw how huge the males cock was. He started teasing the tip and kitten licking the shaft. Pre-cum began spilling out the redden tip. Finally, Ash decided he would stop playing with the male and slowly started stuffing the male into his mouth. Shorter gave him praises and ran his hand through the males hair. The blondette increased his pace and swallowed around the male. He hollowed his cheeks making inside his mouth tighter. He knew that he was good at blowjobs since all he ever did was give them. He knew what parts to run his tongue over and what parts to caress with his hands. "Ash..i'm cumming.." Shorter groaned out. Ash sped up his pace causing Shorter to cum down his throat, in which he swallowed all of the white liquid. Ash pulled off him and got on all fours. He straddled Shorter's waist and cupped his face. They shared a lustful kiss and Ash moaned every time he felt the purple haired males cock touch him. "Mh..Shorter..inside.." The blondette moaned in between kisses. "Not yet..." Shorter answered back. Ash whined in annoyance. He really wanted to feel the male deep inside him but he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Of course Shorter noticed this and ran his hand down the males back. He then laid the blondette down on his back and lifted his lean, pale legs onto his shoulders. Shorter didn't wanna keep Ash waiting so he gently pushed his tip inside. "Finally!~" Ash threw his head back once his best friend was fully settled in him. Shorter started moving at a comfortable pace and Ash wrapped his arms around the males neck. The purple haired male leaned down causing the long legs to slip off his shoulders and rested his head on the blondettes shoulder. The males pace increased and it made Ash moan louder. Shorter kissed his lips to quiet him down since they were in a hotel. The blondettes walls tightened around him causing him to groan. He stuffed his cock deeper into the male. "Oh my god, your rearranging my insides Shorter!~" Ash moaned lewdly. There was a huge bulge in his stomach that the purple haired male couldn't help but caress. "Harder! Please fuck me harder~" Ash begged. How could Shorter say no to those beautiful pleas? He set a unforgiving pace meeting Ash expectations perfectly. The blondettes prostate was hit and a loud, lewd moan came from him. Shorter slammed into Ash and didn't know how much longer he was going to last. Inside Ash was so squishy and warm. The feeling was almost addicting. The blondettes cries and moans became louder as Shorter's already rough pace became harsher. Ash pulled Shorter into a messy kiss that got drool on both of their chins since the blondette was getting louder. A cry of pleasure ripped out Ashes throat as his whole body shook with his orgasm. A few thrust and Shorter was cumming deep inside the blond boy. Their eyes locked and Shorter gave Ash a goofy smile that he couldn't help but laugh at. They started laughing together for no reason. 

"PUT ME DOWNNNNNN!" Ash kicked in Shorters grasped as they walked out the hotel. Shorter whistled as he put the blondette down on the motorcycle. He started the red motor and began driving. A soft smile appeared on his face when he felt soft arms wrap around his waist and the blond head lay on his back. They had a long drive ahead of them so Shorter made sure that Ash was comfortable and tried to stop as gently as he could so he would't disturb the blondette. "I'm hungry.." Ash complained at some point. "What do you want to eat?" Shorter answered at some point. They were pretty far from the nearest 7/11. The purple haired male soon spotted a Bubble Tea shop and got an idea. 

They ended up going to Shorter's hideout and cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, drinking their boba.


	24. Kiss me under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains it all 🤪

It was finally Christmas and Eiji was so excited. He got early in the morning with Ash didn't like since he was comfortable on the males chest. The raven put on heavy layerings of clothing and made his way outside the condo. He was going to get presents for everyone but little did he know Ash had a bigger present for him.

Why did he do these things to himself? He looked in the mirror and immediately wanted to cry. "Why does the skirt go up my ass!?" The blondette screeched as he looked at the very fluffy, velvet skirt. Eiji always said he wanted to see Ash in a Christmas themed outfit so Shorter being the "Wonderful" best friend he is, bought the blond boy a red Christmas skirt with a red crop top, white hoop earrings, red wedges, white stockings with red bows at the top, and a white choker with a big red bow on it. He wanted to die. Sighing, he put on red lipstick and then proceed to break his ankles trying to put on the wedges. "SHORTER!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The purple haired male burst through the door. "WHAT BITCH?" He screamed back. "Help" Ash threw a shoe at him. Shorter groaned while rolling his head and walked into the room.

Eiji had just finished shopping when he bumped into Jessica and Max. "Oh! Hi Ms. Jessica!" He said excitedly. "Hey! I'm here too Eiji!" max said messing up the ravens hair. "I know!" He giggled. Eiji checked the time and waved goodbye to the couple. once he got to the condo, he put the presents under the tree and walked into his and Ash room. Freeing himself from all the clothing, he flopped back onto his bed and went on his phone for the time being.

8:45

The sun set and most of their friends were over. They had decked out the living room and had alcohol and sodas on tables and loads of food. The tree had a crap ton of gifts under it and everyone was in silly christmas wear. Shorter and Ash kept stepping on each others toes with their shoes. Alex and bones and broken a bottle. Jessica and Max got into a fight. Michael and Skipper with silly stringing people. The party was going great. "What's that green thing hanging above the door?" Someone said at some point. Everyone cracked their heads around and whispered about how they didn't notice the mistletoe. "Can I eat it?" Ash asked at some point causing most people to laugh. "No Ash dear, you can't eat the mistletoe" Shorter said. "You stand under it and someone kisses you" Ash didn't believe that. "That sounds dumb" He scoffed. Shorter frowned and got an idea. Everyone had been trying to get Ash and Eiji together. Shorter was ripped away from the blondette by Sing. He looked down and the very tiny male. "You have to make Ash stand under that weird green thing when Eiji is by the door" He broke his neck trying to look up at his boss. "Okay shortie" The purple haired male laughed at the high pitched screeches. It was 9:34 exactly when Ash went to the bathroom and came back. By that time, Eiji was getting something to drink. "Ash look! Your under the mistletoe!" Skipper pointed at him. "Um.'kay?" He said stopping in his tracks. "Now you have to kiss the person who near you" He finished. A long face appeared on the blondettes face. The person who was nearest to him was...Eiji. He grabbed the male by the arm and place a quick peck on his lips. "That's it?" Everyone sounded disappointed. "yep showtime is over bye now!" Ash said quickly before turning out the room and dragging Eiji with him. "They are totally going to do it" Shorter laughed. But he was right. Because right now, Ash was already stripped down to his choker and stockings.

His lipstick was smeared but was wiped away by a wet towel. Eiji started to attack his pulse and ran a hand down the males chest. Jokes on everyone, they had been dating secretly. Every night ended with kisses, cuddles, lovemaking and every day started with Ash laying and Eiji's chest. Eiji loved Ash and Ash knew that. He would always wake up in Eiji's bed covered in bite marks and hickeys. Every part of the blondette was soft, silky and squishy. That was the ravens favorite part. Even though he looks like he barely eats, Ash has really squishy skin. What Eiji noticed though is that Ash had put on some weight in his stomach but he didn't care. Eiji licked his way down the milky chest and licked and sucked on the males V-Line. A warm lick was made on the ring of pink muscle. Ash put his legs on Eiji's shoulders as he ate him out. Soft moans fell from the blond boy as the raven plunged deeper. Ash ran his hand through the pitch black hair. "Mm...Eiji.." He felt like crying a bit since it felt so good and knew that he had to tell Eiji at some point.

Just as Eiji was about to push in, Ash stopped him. "I have to tell you something" He said as he reached under the males bed. He put a big box on the bed and sat in Eiji's lap as he opened it. In the box, he pulled out a bunch of baby stuff that was for girls. "Are you calling me a baby?" Eiji glared playfully at him. "No Ei..I'm pregnant" He caressed the males face. "Are you serious?.." Tears formed in the dark orbs. Ash nodded and Eiji pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tears of joy mixed together and ran down their cheeks. "So..this is a baby?" Eiji poked his stomach. "yep and it's gonna get bigger and bigger" Ash said kissing the males nose. The blondette had expected Eiji to reacted differently. But he was just happy that Eiji was happy to be having a baby.

The whole night was spent by thinking of baby names and what they were going to do. Ash was enjoying how much Eiji would poke and place his hands on the males stomach asking questions he didn't know the answers to. "What color is she going to be?" Eiji asked. "I dunno" Ash giggled at the question. "How toes will she have?" Eiji asked again. "Why?" Ash scrunched his nose up. "I wanna know!" Eiji whined. "Hopefully ten" Ash finally answered. A kiss was placed on the blondettes cheek. "Is there really a baby in you?" He whispered against the males neck. Ash grabbed the box and pulled at the white bottom. "You were never done opening your gift.." he whispered back handing him the papers. Eiji felt tears prick at his eyes as he looked at the sheets of paper. "I went a few days ago because I didn't feel good" He said as he caressed his stomach. Eiji giggled lightly. "I put a child in you~" he started laughing. Ash laughed too. 

AND THEN LAO STABBED THE BABY KILLING IT THE END.

Jk

👁️👄👁️💅 Hi

Ash told everyone that he was pregnant and they were all happy then a few months passed and he had a healthy baby girl named Aiji ;) (I-G) <\-- Thats how you say it according to gOogLe tRanSlaTe

Um she has pitch black colored hair like her dad and Piercing Jade eyes like her mommy and is fluent in English and Japanese ;)


	25. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone learned that Ash had never really celebrated his birthday so all the gangs come together to give him the best birthday party in the whole wide world. GigBle. ft more sweater paws

"Shorter!" Eiji ran up to the crackhead. "Wha- HeH?" He said looking utterly confused. "Today is Ashes birthday" He said frowning. The bubble the male was blowing popped and he looked at him shocked. "Really?!" He said with a goofy smile. Eiji nodded frantically and they both knew what they had to do. "You call whoever you can think of, I'll do the same" Shorter said while grabbing his phone. Eiji agreed and they both went their separate ways. The Chinese male called Cain and his gang while The Japanese male called Ashes gang and Skipper. Once they all met up, they began planning out the party, who would get what, and who would keep Ash busy. "I think i can get Yut to stir up some issues that might keep Ash busy for a while" Sing said while putting his hands behind his head. Eiji thought about it for a moment then nodded. The them of the party was going to be red and white since red was Ashes favorite color. Shorter knew a really good place that had great custom decorations and Eiji knew what Ash would like. Nadia would be baking the cake since she was a cake baking goddess. "Alright, let's get to work!" 

With Eiji 

The raven went through the isle looking for what might make Ash happy. He found a sweater that had pumpkins on it and thought it was perfect since Ashes favorite thing in the whole wide world was pumpkins. He snickered to himself. He grabbed a new a pair of Red Converse since the pair that the blondette had were on the verge of breaking at seams. Eiji grabbed a few more sweaters and found a Gay Pride one and knew he had to get it since Ash was gay. (i luv my gey bby) After visiting a few more stores, Eiji's finally stop was Barnes & Nobles. First he picked up a few Alan Gratz books since that was Ashes favorite author. Next he grabs a Japanese learning book so Ash can study Eiji's language. He then grabbed a cute notebook and expensive pens so he could use it for his Japanese. He paid for the items and went to find nice bags to put his presents in it. While he was looking in a very expensive looking party store, he ran into someone and caused the person to drop their stuff. "Sorry!" He said picking up all the stuff. "Nahh. It's okay man" The familiar voice said. He looked up to see Shorter. "Oh! Shorter!" Eiji giggled. He then noticed bags that was red and in white text it said "Happy Birthday Ash Lynx!" Shorter helped him up and helped him put the gifts into the bags. They put the issue paper on top of the objects and paid for all of the decorations. 

At the Condo

Ash still wasn't back yet so they began decorating the living room area. Nadia had came with a three tier cake and everyone was in shock. It had a heart at the top and it on the bottom tier it had "Happy 18th Birthday, Ash" written in red icing and cursive fonting. There were edible pictures of Ash smiling or just looking like a normal boy stuck on different tiers of the cake. "It's perfect Nadia! Just like i expected" Shorter said throwing his arm around his sister. They started blowing up balloons with helium and some with normal air so there were some on the ceiling and some on the ground. Bones and Alex set up some party games while Shorter and Cain put a large banner that said in large font, "Ash Lynx" They also installed confetti machines so when the door opened, red and white confetti would shoot out. Everyone put their presents on the table, turned off the lights and waited. 

About 40 minutes passed when the main door to the Condo opened and then closed. The sound of Ash and Sings voice were heard through the door and Eiji felt his heart pace quicken. The door handle opened and Shorter flicked on the lights. Confetti shot everywhere and everyone said happy birthday. The dumbfounded blondette stood in the doorway and looked around the room. "For..me?" He said looking at the banner. "Yeah dude! When we found it was your birthday, we had to do something for you!" Shorter said throwing his arms around the male. Everyone soon joined in on the hug and tears ran down Ashes face. "Thank you..all of you.." He smiled softly. Eiji walked the male to a chair in front of the coffee table and everyone else sat on the couch. "The birthday boy gets the birthday seat!" Eiji said looking at him. Ash was about to say something when something was thrown at him. "What the?-" He looked down at the floor to see a squishy burrito. "The first game we're playing is Throw, Throw Burrito!" Shorter laughed. (Thats a real game btw) Ash chucked the burrito back and hit him right on his forehead. "Ha Ha!" Ash laughed at him. They started playing and throwing burritos at each other and were just having a good time in general. After they were done bullying their friends, it was time for presents. 

"Pick a present Ash!" Eiji urged him. "I..don't know which one" He said. He just grabbed the first one and threw the tissue at Shorter. He pulled out a pumpkin and got so scared he yelped and dropped it. "I knew you would like it!" The purple haired male laughed. "Shorter you asshole!" He kicked the plastic away from him. He grabbed the next present and pulled out a heavy ass book. He thought he broke his arm. it was a Japanese book and he looked at EIji. "Why is it so goddamn heavy?" Ash said putting it on the floor. He pulled out the notebook and pens and put them onto of the book. "So you treat Eiji's present nicely but you kick mine?" Shorter said sounding offended. "Yep." Ash stuck his tongue out at the male. He grabbed a black bag and pulled out a hat that had gold rings on it. "Lemme guess. Cain?" Ash put the hat on in a strange way. "Is it that easy?" The mocha colored male asked. Ash nodded and put the bag with the other empty ones. He couldn't reach the next bag so Eiji had to push it towards him. He opened it and found a new pair of shoes in it. He smiled softly knowing who got him those ones. "this pair isn't that bad Eiji" Shorter snorted and Eiji glared at him. "If you take one more step in those things, you'll be walking barefoot" Ash frowned and put the shoes next to his feet. He sighed and took the next one from the raven and looked inside to find a bunch of sweaters. Eiji was hit in the face with the pumpkin one and smiled knowing Ash would love that one. The first one he put on was the red one and EIji felt his whole world light up. The blondette had sweater paws. The sleeves were really long on him and baggy. He flapped his hands lightly which made all the excess clothing do the same. Everyone was thinking how cute Ash looked as he opened all the other gifts. Once he was drowned in things, he was handed a golden bag and looked inside only to find nothing. He put the bag on his head and looked around. "It's empty" He said. Most people in the room didn't know Ash had a sense of humor. Eiji took the bag off his head as he sat in between his legs. "Ash..the present is me.." He said looking at the male. Shorter recorded while snickering to himself. Everyone knew that Eiji was about to ask the big question. "Huh?" Ash looked down at the Japanese male. "Ash Lynx, will you be my boyfriend?" He grabbed the males sweatered hands, rolled up the sleeves and gently kissed the males hand. Tears filled Ashes eyes. He interlocked Eiji's fingers with his and bent down to kiss him. "yes.." He whispered. Everyone started clapping and cheering for the new couple and Ash couldn't help but laughed.

Ash cut the cake but only with the help of Eiji since he had really shaky hands. Once everyone had a piece, Ash sat in Eiji's lap and shared a piece of cake with his new lover. Eiji hugged the blondette from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. "Thanks guys..I can't remember the last time I had a birthday..you made this really special for me.." Ash smiled softly. "Aww Ash.." Shorter said Everyone hugged him and Ash couldn't ask for a better group of friends.


	26. Carry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really likes to be carried by Eiji

The blondette whined loudly. "Eiji please!" He begged the male. "No Ash! My back hurts!" Eiji complained. Ash had been jumping onto his back all day. The blond boy had tears in his eyes and he turned his back to the male as tears ran down his face. It brought him comfort to be on the ravens back. "Oh Ash...please don't cry.." Eiji said softening his eyes. The male sniffed and wiped his tears from his cheek. The Japanese boy wrapped his arms around the blondette but was pushed away. Ash stormed past Eiji and into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it and pulled his knees to his chest. The raven knocked on the door gently but got no response. "Go away" The blondette said at some point. He sighed and left the male alone.

At some point, Ash came out the bathroom and into the kitchen to the smell of food. He saw Eiji in the kitchen cooking and gently wrapped his arms around the males neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Eiji lifted the blond boy up on his back and continued to make food. He soon finished the food and put it on the table. Ash climbed off the males back and placed himself in the males lap. The blondette giggled as Eiji fed the male. He started shifting in the ravens lap and felt something starting to poke him. He looked down to see a bulge in Ei's pants. A blush appeared on both of their faces. "Eiji.." Ash said still staring at it. "Ash.." The male said back. The blondette slipped off the males lap and in between the ravens legs. He undid the drawstrings on Eiji's pants and pulled them down. "Ash!" The Japanese male yelped in surprise. "Yes?" Ash looked up at him innocently through his blond lashes which should totally be illegal. The males boxers were removed and his hard-on sprung free. The blondette wrapped his hand around it and stroked it slowly. Eiji was massive and it was a surprise when he first did it with the raven. He remembers asking the raven how he kept the giant thing in his pants. Slowly but surely, he started taking the length into his mouth. Ash would prefer to have Eiji's cock deep in his throat instead of eating. His favorite was choking on the ravens cock. He just couldn't help it sometimes. He also liked when Eiji rubbed his hand on his cheek while his mouth was full of the males dick. He started bobbing his head and felt the large length throb on his tongue.

I'm fr being lazy rn so they did the deed. use your imagination dammit you have it for a reason.  
(They do the deed again here ;p)

"My back, asshole!" Ash complained as he was literally limping. "Oh..um..sorry" Eiji rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Eiji wrapped his arms around the pained child and picked him up. Ash wrapped his legs around the males waist and put his head on his shoulder. The raven kissed his cheek and walked into the living room. Eiji sat on the couch with Ash still in his arms since he knew how much he liked to sit there. Slowly, the raven was falling asleep holding the blondette. He didn't know how long he was asleep for but woke up to pleasurable warmth engulfing his cock. Looking down, his member was deep inside Ash. The blondette had fallen asleep while riding the raven. Eiji blushed heavily at the thought of the male fucking himself on his cock while he was sleeping. He couldn't help himself..slowly, he thrust his throbbing girth in and out the males warm hole and moaned lightly at the feeling of the pink walls massagings his aching cock. Eiji's hands found their way to a plush bottom and they couldn't help but spread the cheeks. He grew impossibly harder as he saw himself stretching Ash wide open. A kiss was planted on his lips and dark orbs meet jade ones. "mm i see you couldn't help yourself either.." Ash moaned lightly. Eiji leaned towards him and began sucking on the males neck. One hand traveled to a sensitive nipple and the other went to play with a pretty, pink cock tip. "Eiji~" The blondette threw his head back as every part of him was stimulated.

They had done it in the bedroom ;)

Ash panted as he waited for Eiji. His body was sore all over. He was scooped up in warm arms and wrapped his arms around the raven. The male brought him into the bathroom and slowly put the arching male in the hot water. Eiji soon slipped in the bath as well. "Ugh, this is exactly what I needed" Ash groaned in satisfactory. The Japanese male was burning up. He didn't know how the blondette could always take scalding hot baths. Ash used water to slick his hair back and did the same to Eiji. "The water is hot!" He whined. "Then add some cold water?" Ash made a 'Are you dumb' face. After the raven added the cold water, the water was now a cozy warm. They stayed in the tub until the water was cold.

Eiji spooned Ash and massaged his back. The blondette kissed the raven as he started nodding off to sleep. Eiji rocked Ash gently as his eyelids fluttered and became heavy. The blond boy had fallen in a deep slumber and Eiji kissed his forehead and whispered him a "Goodnight.."


	27. Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash gets taken by Golzine and then they have the partie and yaaa ;)
> 
> Ive always thought that what if ash had a allergy to pepper and the cooks at dinos mansion put pepper in everything not knowing about this and which the allergy is causing ash to throw up.

Another day, another day of gross food. Ash sat across from the fat, white, pig and looked down at his food. Steak.. The blondette sighed as he cut into it. He put the piece into his mouth and tried not to gag. It tasted like rubber like always. Ash felt the urge to vomit but drank water to keep it down. The blondette kept eating until he pratically couldn't anymore. He rushed to his feet and darted to the bathroom. Slumping down to his knees, he threw up everything he just ate. Why couldn't he keep any food down? He was handed a glass of water but he was too weak to take it. 

"If this continues, he could die" Blanca told Dino. The older male sighed and walked away. "I will seek to it" He bid the male goodbye. The door to Ashes room opened but he didn't have the energy to look. A cold ice pack was placed on his head and in that moment Ash swore nothing had felt better. "Is that better?" Blanca's voice rang out through his ears. He nodded gently and felt a hand turn his head lightly. He was met with dark eyes and blinked slowly. "Why do you keep throwing up everything you eat, Ash?" The dark haired male asked him. The blondette looked away from him and shrugged. The larger male sighed and helped the male sit up. He handed him a glass of water and put a straw in it. "You need to put something in your body" The brownette whispered. He stood up and waved goodbye to the blond boy. Ash thought for a moment to think why he's been throwing up. Pepper. His eyes widened slightly as he knew what the problem was now! Dino soon came into the room with a bowl of soup and the first thing Ash smelt was a shit amount of pepper. "I can't eat that" Ash pouted while turning his head away from the smell. "Oh? And why is that?" Dino said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm allergic to pepper. It makes me throw up" He said while slowly falling asleep. 

At the pArtyY

Everyone began clapping when Dino walked in and he thanked them. Ash was in a wheelchair and he couldn't see. Eiji soon noticed then and wondered why he was in one. All he wanted to do was hold the male and never let go of him. "Ah, Ash" Yut said in his usual sassy tone. The blondette looked up at wear he heard the sound of the voice. "have some champagn-" He knocked the drink out the males hand. "Feisty, eh?" The long haired male said smirking. "I apologize Mr. Yut-Lung. He cannot see so he is very on edge at the moment" Dino looked at him calmly. Blanca smiled softly before asking to push the blondette. 

When Sing pUlL at yOuR pArTy, hE wIt ThE gAnG

The shooting rang out through Ashes ears but he didn't react. All the screams and gunshots were like everyday noises to him at the moment. "Freeze!" A familiar voice yelled at Dino. "Eiji!" Ash yelled at him. He could make out a very blurry image of the raven in a white shirt holding..a gun? He was suddenly grabbed and felt something cold against his neck. "I'll do it" The old man said in a stern voice. "Shoot him Ei! He's just bluffing!" Bones said from behind the raven. A gunshot went off and the bullet landed in Dino's shoulder. "How can you miss at that range?" Sing whispered to himself. Eiji helped Ash up and Bones soon rushed to help as well. Cain called them from a wall and they began walking to him. Ashes ears perked at the sound of a gun and grabbed the one in Eiji's pants. "Damn Ash.." Cain said once the male had shot the guard. "I heard a gun being cocked" He mumbled. The mocha male smirked. "I definitely wouldn't want you as a enemy" The larger male started following them.

Ash woke up on something and heard the voices of Sing, Cain, and Eiji. "Your awake.." The raven whispered. He sat up and looked around, not like he could see shit. "We're in an abandon subway" The Japanese male answered his question. He helped the male up and walked him to a fire and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Eiji started cooking canned soup and kept looking at the male to make sure he was alright. Ash didn't look up until he heard the raven yelp. "That's hot.." He whispered. A hand caressed his. "be careful, it's kinda hot" Eiji said helping the male to grab the cup handle. The blondette took a small sip. "It's...good..I can't remember the last time food tasted so good.." He whispered. Eiji placed his cup down and crawled over to Ash. He placed the males cup down and joined the male in the blanket. Ash snuggled closer to the raven. "I can barely see you.." The blondette said at some point. Eiji kissed the males forehead and whispered that it was okay.

It was warm. Ash felt comfortable since he was sleeping on Eiji's chest. He had crawled into the ravens shirt because he wanted to be close to Ei. They shared kisses and Ash couldn't help but smile. He had misses being close to the raven and feeling his lips against his. They slowly began to fall asleep together and Ash swore he had never slept better in his whole life.


	28. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash makes hot chocolate for everyone and Eiji is surprised how it looks and taste

For whatever reason, Eiji thought it would be a good idea if everyone set up camp in the living room. They moved the couches and tables so they had loads of space. Everyone brought pillows, blankets, mattresses... Eiji put a big blanket on the floor that was enough for three people since he knew how much Ash liked to moved around and stretch in bed. They turned on the fireplace and began playing cartoons. Most people were on their phones and watching Tv at the same time. It was only 6:21 PM so nobody was in their pyjamas yet. Alex had ordered a crap ton of sushi and now they were just waiting for that. Ash was in the shower and had been in there for like 30 minutes but that was pretty normal since he always came out smelling like a garden of roses and his skin was silky smooth to the touch. Bones was like a child and was practically on the floor laughing at every joke. "jesus bones, it's just spongebob" Alex said rolling his eyes playfully. As Bones was about to say something, the door to the living room opened and in strolled a lemon. No, literally. Ashes pyjamas were a pair of thigh high, pastel socks with a baggy shirt that had lemons on it. He smelt like lemons too. the extra hair that usually hung in his face was kept back with two white barrettes. He stood in the doorway and looked confused. "What the hell are you guys doi-" Everyone pointed at Eiji. He sighed before sitting next to the raven.

It was starting to get boring so Ash decided to make hot chocolate. He grabbed enough mugs for everyone, put the milk and chocolate syrup in it and put all of them in the microwave at the same time. He turned it on for a minute and thirty seconds and got whip cream, sugar and cinnamon while he waited. The drinks were soon heated up and he took them out one by one and place them in a line on the counter. Grabbing a empty seasoning shaker, he put sugar and cinnamon in the shaker and shook it together. Once he had cinnamon sugar, the male put a bit of whipped cream in each cup, a bit of the seasoning and mixed it together. Now the hot drinks had a christmas flavor to it. He put whipped cream on each cup and went over the sink to shake some of the sweet seasoning on each cup. Adding a straw, he grabbed two cups and walked into the living room. First he gave some to Bones and Alex, Then Kong and Eiji, and got his cup. "Ash, what is this?" Eiji said inspecting the cup. People started taking a sip and were immediately shocked. Alex snapped his head in the blondettes direction and Bones did the same. "Ash, This is good!" They said in unison. He shrugged and went back to watching TV.

12:08 AM

Everyone had on their sleepwear and were knocked out. Well, two people were still up. Ash bit the males shirt as he pushed in. "Eiji~" He whined quietly. Sometimes they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were sleeping and Ash rolled onto the ravens chest and didn't realise it until he heard a heart beat in his ears. Then some how, Eiji's lips ended up on Ashes and their hands began wondering. Their kiss was blissful and they both tasted like cinnamon making it ten times better. Eiji began slowly moving inside the male. Ash buried his head into the crook of the ravens neck, trying to silence his cries of pleasure. Eiji wrapped his arms around the male and rubbed circles into his back. "I can't do this...I'm choking on my own moans..we need to go somewhere else.." Ash choked out. Eiji agreed but they weren't getting out of this living room with these boners. The blondette crawled off the raven and walked quietly and slowly to the door. Eiji soon followed after and they had successfully got out the room. Ash dragged him by the front door since it was farthest away from the living room. The blondette put his hands on the wall and pushed his ass out towards the raven. Eiji put his hand on the males hips and slammed into him a loud cry came from Ash that he craved to let out. His small cock throbbed and twitched at the feeling of finally being able to moan. Eiji's pace was violent and Ash loved very second of it. "Deeper!~" The blondette was drooling at this point. It felt so good since the position they were in on the floor, the raven couldn't go that deep. A bulge was appearing in the blondettes stomach and Eiji couldn't help but play with it. His hand found a sensitive nipple and rolled it in between his fingers. Ash put his hands on Eiji's and leaned his back against the ravens chest. His cock bobbed against the male stomach and pre cum began leaking out of it. Eiji's thrusts became sloppy as he neared the edge. Ash arched his back off the males chest and let out a whoreish moan as his orgasm shot out onto the wall. Eiji came deep in the male.

They walked back to the living room but Ash first had to put on a pair of boxers. Once he crawled in next to Eiji, the raven noticed the blondette was wearing banana yellow lace panties. They began to fall asleep in each others arms as Eiji ran a bullet vibrator on Ashes tip. 

"Did you hear that" Bones said, horrified. "Yep" Alex answered back


	29. Dirty talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really likes to talk dirty to eiji to get what he wants from him.

It was around lunch time and Ash was really horny. Eiji had been denying him all week and it's getting on his nerves. "Eiji!~" He whined loudly from their bedroom. "What do you want, bratty American?" The Japanese male called from the kitchen. "I'm horny!" He answered back. "Hm. Dang. That's tough" Was all he got in response, he groaned loud enough for the raven to hear. The first few weeks of being denied, Ash had been wearing big shirts that barely covered his perky ass but at some point that had stopped working. The blondette felt tears prick his eyes from how needy he was. They hadn't had sex in almost 3 weeks and it was driving Ash out of his poor little mind. A few minutes later, Eiji came into the room with a cup of lemonade and cut up pieces of watermelon. He put the items on the night table on sat on the bed. He used his thumbs to wipe away his lovers tears and kissed his forehead. Ash put his legs in the ravens lap. Eiji smirked before kissing the plush lips. "Spoiled brat" he poked the males stomach causing him to yelp in annoyance. Eiji gently took the males lean legs off his lap and walked back into the kitchen.

Ash began eating his watermelon and smiled softly. Eiji remembered... Ash thought. When he heard first met Eiji, they talked for a little while and their conversation somehow turned to fruit. "Do you like watermelon?" The foreigner asked. "If it's cut up, i prefer the crunchy pieces but if it's not, yeah i like it" The blondette explained. Ash had at some point lost his appetite for watermelon and walked into the kitchen. He saw Eiji sitting on the couch and walked over to him. He straddled the males waist and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck. "What?" Eiji hugged Ash. "I'm so horny.." He whispered. "I wanna feel your fat cock stretching me open..I miss you inside of me.."The blondette began grinding on the male. Eiji suddenly felt hot and a pink tint rose to his cheeks. "Ash..stop.." He mumbled. "But I can't help it..i need you..i want you deep inside of me~ Mm..Eiji..I want you pound into my tight little hole.." Ash and Eiji were now both hard. 

Hands traveled the others body as their lips locked together. This is what Ash wanted. He wanted to be touched and kissed by the raven. Eiji's fingers were deep in the male prepping him for the wide girth. "Eiji hurry~" Ash moaned against his lips. The raven knew he had been denying Ash what he wanted but it was also driving him crazy. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself to line up with the males hole. Ash put his arms around his boyfriends neck as the male began to push in. "Finally~" Ash said in a high pitched whine. The warm, soft insides of his lovers insides seemed like the first time they had sex. Eiji started moving immediately. Ash was wet and sticky and the combination was making a lewd wet noise in the room. The blondettes body was overly sensitive since he hadn't touched himself due to the fact that was Eiji's job. The raven leaned down and latched onto a pink nipple.Ash threw his head back in pleasure as the males pace increased. Eiji sucked, licked, and bit the bud. "Eiji fuck me harder!~" Ash knew when it came to sex, Ei would do anything he wanted him to do. The raven pulled out, flipped the blondette onto all fours and rammed deep inside the male. a cry of pure pleasure ripped it's way out Ashes throat. It only took a few thrusts for Eiji to find the males prostate. "AH!" Ash felt pure bliss coursing through his body and he started balling sheets into his hands. Eiji grabbed his arms and pulled them back causing his cock to plunge deeper into the warm body, a bulge was appearing in Ashes stomach and the blondette loved every bit of it. "I love you Ash..I love you so much" Eiji whispered in his ear. Ash whimpered at the words and tightened his walls around the fat cock. 

Eiji kissed the plush lips as he pounded deeper into his lover. The raven didn't know how much longer he was going to last. It was always so warm and soft inside the blondette. His thrusts were becoming sloppy as he was close to cumming. "E-iji..I.." Ash choked out. Eiji loved to fuck Ash to the point he couldn't even remember his name. "What's your name?" He groaned into the males ear. "A.." Eiji jabbed at the males prostate causing him to moan loudly as he came. The raven watched in awe as his body shook roughly. Cumming was spilling out of his cock and Eiji sooned followed with his orgasm. He pulled out and watched his cum dribble out his lovers spent hole. He got up to get new sheets and clothes leaving his blond haired lover on the bed.

It was always like this after sex between the males. Ash was cradled in Eiji's arms right where the raven could see him and know he was safe. "Eiji, oh my god stop!" Ash laughed out as the blackette played with his bouncy butt. It was his favorite thing to do in the whole wide world. "But it's so soft and bouncy!" Eiji whined. "I don't care! If you like my ass so much why don't you just marry it!" Ash pushed at his chest. "maybe i will.." Eiji whispered. "Awh..Eiji wants to marry my cute little ass? Wouldn't that be fun then that means i'll get stuffed with cock more often" Ash leaned up and locked their lips together. He looked up at the blushing raven and batted his blond lashes innocently. "Daddy's cock is rubbing against me.." Ash pointed out as Eiji's cock had harden and placed it's self on Ash thigh. (They arent wearing boxers just shirts) The blondette gently closed his legs, trapping the fat cock in between his thighs. Eiji began moving and moaned at the feeling. It was warm and squishy just like how Ash was inside. Ash kissed the ravens lips tenderly. The blondette knew it was hard for the blackette to live with his constant unintentional teasing so he just let the male fuck his pretty white thighs. "Do my thighs feel good on you cock?" Ash whisper. "All of you feels good on my cock" Eiji whispered back. The couple laughed before their lips locked together.


	30. Quick Banana fish rant

um so we need to talk

i don't consider myself to be a shorter fangirl but y'all...this look that shorter gave..i dont even know how to act

OMFG LIKE MY COOCHIE IS DROOLING

WTF IS THIS

SO GOD HELP ME

LIKE MY COOCHIE DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO

I AM S C R E A M I N G

THIS MAN COULD STAB ME AND I WOULD SAY THANK YOU

PAPI MY OH MY

LIKE I CANT EVEN BREATHE

NO JOKE MY COOCHIE IS HYPERVENTILATING 

HELPPPPP

I AINT EVER SEE A MAN SO FUCKEN FINEE

DADDY

CHOKE ME. CHOKE MEEEE

MOMMY I WANT HIM FOR CHRISTMAS

GET THIS ON A POSTER, STAT.

BREAK ME IN HALF

I WANT YOU AND I WILL HAVE YOU

I WILL HAVE ALL 82748292 OF YOUR KIDS

MY BODY IS TINGLING

OMGG IM CRYINGGG

WHY TF IS HE NOT REAL

MY COOCHIE IS DROWNING IN ITS OWN SWEAT

THE CHAIR IS WET

MOMMY

I WILL PAY YOU MY LIFE SPAN

I WILL SELL MY SOUL FOR YOU

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

ITS HOT IN HERE

DAMN

IM SWEATING

MY STOMACH IS CRYING AND SO IS MY COOCHIE

I promise you im okay.

just had to get that out


	31. Wake up next to you

This had been happening for four weeks now. EIji would go to sleep with Ash close to him and wake up to find him nowhere in the apartment. He sighed sadly as he woke up in a cold bed again. Sometimes he wondered where the blondette had to be to the point where he couldn't even stay until Eiji woke up. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. He kept thinking about how Ash never woke up in the morning. He finished his bowl and decided to get in the shower.

It was windy today so Eiji went on a walk. He spotted the library out of the corner of his eye and his feet started walking on their own. He walked in only to find no Ash. He sighed and sat in the blondettes seat and put his head down. Someone sat next to him and tapped his head. He was ready to tell the librarian he wasn't sleeping but when he looked up it was..Ash.. "Don't sleep in here silly" He tapped the male lightly on his nose. "C'mon. I'm hungry. I've been looking everywhere for you" He said rising to his feet. Eiji followed him out the library and out the doors into the windy city. The raven felt his hand graze the blondettes and he intertwined their fingers. 

The walk back to the apartment wasn't very fun for Ash since leaves kept getting in his hair. Eiji had to pick them out or brush them out. The two males were doing their own separate thing when a huge wave of horniess hit Ash. His body got hot and all he could think about was Eiji. He walked into their shared room and saw the raven writing something at the desk. He walked over to the male and slipped into his lap. Eiji put his head on the males shoulder thinking he just wanted to sit on his lap but no. Ash started grinding on him and whining. "What are you doing?" Eiji felt himself growing hard. The blondette locked their lips together and Eiji kissed him back. The raven slipped his hand in the males pants and began playing and teasing with his pretty little cock. The blondette felt himself getting wet and Eiji slipped off his jeans to reveal the lace panties Ash was wearing. Eiji stroked and caressed the soft fabric. Ash used his hands to guide Eiji's towards his round, soft, bouncy butt. Ash moaned softly as the raven massaged his ass. "That feels good Eiji.." The blondette whispered. Eiji popped out his hard on and rubbed his cock against the clothed hole. The blackette pushed the underwear to the side and slipped his throbbing member inside. Ash threw his head back as he felt full. Eiji kissed the plump lips as his pace was slow and hard

Eiji woke up to an unfamiliar warmth. he looked down ad felt his heart skip a beat. Ash as curled up on his chest and sleeping peacefully. Eiji felt a smile creep onto his mouth as he hasn't woken up in a while with the blondette. Gently stroking the messy lemon hair, the raven kissed the male on the forehead. Ash shifted lightly before opening his eyes slightly. "wha.." "Sh...go back to sleep.." Eiji whispered to him. He massaged the males shoulders and neck to make him fall asleep faster. Eiji loved waking up with Ash and Ash loved waking up with Eiji.


	32. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this will make sense but it made sense in my head
> 
> Everyone found out Ash was dead over two years ago. Eiji became depressed due to this and once he turned 21, he flew back out to new York and became the new boss of Ashes gang. He now has fighting skills like Ash and he meets a stranger in Ashes seat in the library and can't help but flirt with the unknown cutie.

Eiji sighed in annoyance. Everything had been getting on his nerves. He needed to go somewhere that he could be alone. Grabbing his jacket, he slipped on his shoes started out the door. He walked the streets of busy New York and made his way to the library. Once he got inside, he noticed someone was in his seat. They wore a black hoodie with ripped jeans and red Converse. Eiji took a seat in front of the stranger and noticed a strand of platinum blond hair. The raven watched the blondette push it behind his ear and beautiful orbs met his. There was silence between the two before the unknown male spoke up. "Why are you staring at me?" He said in a kinda high voice. "Because why can't I?" Eiji answered back. The blondette rolled his eyes and went back to reading. After some time, the male stood up to leave and Eiji followed him. Once they had turned into an alleyway, the raven trapped the blondette in between his arms. "Sorry love, the FBI is after my dick, do you think I can use inside of you to hide it?" Eiji whispered in his ear. A chill ran down the blondettes spine.

The raven pulled the unknown male somewhere more private. Once he found the perfect spot, he let go of the male and laid him down on the ground. The hood on the hoodie kept the strangers face covered so it was hard to tell if the male was cute. Eiji slipped the males pants off and was surprised that the blondette was letting him do this. "Are you okay with this?" He asked at some point. "The fast you do this, the faster I can go home" The blondette mumbled. Eiji shrugged lightly before pulling out his hard on. He put his hands on either side of the stranger and slowly pushed in. He stopped once he was halfway in. The inside of the blondette felt so familiar. The same soft, squishy, wet insides. The warmth engulfing his throbbing member. It was also strange how the pink hole knew the shape of his cock. He didn't think much of it and kept moving. "Mm..your the perfect little cock hider.." He groaned. The unknown male moan softly. Eiji increased his pace and was getting more curious of what this guy looked like. He took a chance when the male leaned up to wrap his arms around the ravens neck. Eiji pulled the hood off and felt his heart break. 

".A...A....Ash.." Eiji looked at him. Ash didn't look at him. That's why inside the blondette felt so familiar. "Oh my god..Ash!" EIji threw his arms around the blondette and they both cried in each others grasp. The ravens cock was still throbbing inside of Ash but they didn't care. Ash was in his arms, where he could see him. They shared a desperate kiss and Eiji began moving again. Ash put his legs around Eiji's waist and Eiji put his arms around the male. "E..Eiji..I missed you.." The blondette choked out. The raven kissed the pink lips as their tears mixed. "I missed you too.." He sobbed. He wanted to hold Ash just never let go.

Ik dis is short but I'm lazy and thought of this randomly


	33. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji are in a 2 year relationship and Ash really likes to sit on eijis lap. They live in a cozy lofi apartment with two cats.

It was a sunday afternoon and Eiji just typing up an assignment for his photography class. Ash came strolling into the room wearing a white skirt, cropped long sleeve hoodie, ankle high socks and a lace thong under. Their cats named Starry and Dawn walked behind him. Starry was a all black cat with dark eyes. She reminded Ash of EIji. Dawn was a Ash blond cat with piercing blue eyes. She reminded Eiji of Ash. The blondette flopped onto their bed and the two cats soon joined him. The raven looked up from his computer to look at the male petting the cats. He went back to typing and a few minutes later the blondette forced his way into Eiji's lap. The raven put his head on the males shoulder and continued to type. Once the ravens fingers started cramping, he saved his progress and closed his computer, giving Ash his full attention. His hands wrapped around his boyfriends slim waist as he kissed the male softly but sloppily. Ash cupped the males face and grinded gently against the growing hard-on. They had days like this where the blondette would climb into his lap and they would share sloppy soft kisses and teasing touches. Eiji's hand traveled up the white skirt to play with the thin panties. He rested both hands on the plump bottom and licked Ashes bottom lip lightly. The blondette was hard in his underwear and Eiji wrapped his hand around the front and yanked on them causing the fabric to rip. Ash moaned at the strength. Eiji teased with the cute, tiny, pink cock and slipped the males sweat shirt up to see the pink nipples. Ashes lips were so warm and soft against Eiji's and it was making his cock throb even more.

The lewd sound of Eiji thrusting in and out of Ash filled the room. They shared horny kisses with each other as the raven kept moving in side the blondette. Ash was so wet and soft inside that it was making Eiji's cock covered in his warm slick and was running down his thighs. Moans spilled from Ash as he arched his back to pressed his chest against Eiji's. Ash was pulsing around Eiji and it felt so good. It was almost like Ashes insides were pulling him in deeper. So, that's what he did. He thrust roughly inside the male and earned a beautiful, loud cry. Ash threw his head back Eiji began sucking on his neck. Ashes tiny cock bobbed against the skirt and with becoming more pink at the tip. The raven slipped his hand into his drawer and gently placed a bullet vibrator on the pretty tip. "Eiji!~" His name was so beautiful on the males tongue. "Yes baby?" He kissed the pink nipples. His hands went to squishy thighs and give them firm squeezes. Ash put his hands on the males shoulders and began to ride Eiji. His moans got louder as he grinded his hips. Eiji always loved Ash destroy himself on his large girth. Seeing Ash fuck himself on Eiji's cock turned him on to a whole other level. Ashes moanes got louder as he neared his orgasm. Soon, he was cumming on his own pale chest and Eiji came deep inside him and then pulled out to cum on Ashes perky ass. He knew it turned Ash on even more to be cummed on. The feeling of having the thick, white, liquid running off his body made him wanna be pounded, suck a huge dick and be covered in cum. Eiji remembers Ash begging him to cum all over the blondette and when he did, an incredibly harsh orgasm rushed through the blond boy.

Ash brushed Dawn and Starry as Eiji made them lunch. Once the kitties had run off to play, Ash could help his hand from going down to his sensitive cock. He teased the tip and ran a finger down the slit. As he was doing this, Eiji walked in with their food and Ash just looked at him with begging eyes. The raven sat the food down and sat on the bed. The blondette crawled over to him and sat on his lap. Eiji pecked his lips a few times before looking down. "Does my baby have a problem?" He asked smuggishly. Ash nodded and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck. 

They ate their food which was Avocado Shrimp Salad and watched cartoons like the children they are. Starry was laying against Ash while Dawn was in Eiji's lap. Ash was slowly falling asleep so Eiji picked him up, placed both of the cats on him and walked into their dimly lit bed room. The cats went to their own beds and fell asleep right away and Eiji undressed himself and Ash and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. He put the blondette under the blanket next to him and and by instinct, Ash crawled into Eiji's shirt and fell into a deep slumber. Eiji kissed his forehead and smiled softly before whispering,

"Goodnight, baby"


	34. Lashes

Eiji had noticed Ash had long blond lashes. They were so long that they casted a shadow under his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?" Ash asked. "You have really long blond lashes' Eiji replied. Ash looked at him for a little while before turning away. Eiji had told Ash to take off his shirt so his injuries could be treated. The blondette was looking at something on a tablet and Eiji placed a peroxide cotton ball on one of his scars. "Ow!" Ash yelped. "Sorry, did that hurt?" The Raven asked. "Of course it did! I have delicate skin" He turned his attention back towards the tablet. He should have hurt his mouth instead.. Eiji thought. 

Ash was covered in Band-Aids. "Would the delicate American like a sandwich made by the sloppy Japanese?!" Eiji teased from the kitchen. "Eat my ass!" Ash answered back. Sometimes the silly things like that reminded Eiji that Ash was 17 and still a kid. He brought him his sandwich and sat next to him with his. He watched Ash take off the crust and was in shock. "You don't like the crust?" Eiji asked him. "It hurts my teeth." The blondette said once he finished taking of the browning. As they were eating, Ash made himself comfortable in Eiji's lap. Ashes eyelashes covered his eyes and all he could see were those blond lashes. Eiji couldn't help but play with them. He was trying not to poke Ash in the eye but the blondette just closed his eyes and let Eiji toy with the arch in his lashes. "Their so soft.." Eiji muttered. Ash thought it was cute how the raven liked how long they were. Eiji's finger began tracing down Ashes face and landed on perfect lips. Ash had blush pink lips that were full and looked oh so kissable. The blondette knew he was beautiful and used it to his advantage. Ash didn't like attention but when was Eiji giving it to him, he felt warm. He must have been too lost in thought to feel the ravens lips on his. It was check and Ash sat up slowly. "what was that?..." He mumbled, shocked at how it felt. "That was a kiss?" EIji replied. The blondette gasped quietly. Kisses were never that soft and gentle for him. "I..I wanna do that again..." He whispered. Eiji's eyes widened. The raven gently pulled Ashes face towards his by his chin..

Their lips touched and Ash immediately relaxed. He melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. It felt good to be kissed so softly. A blush appeared on the blondettes face as Eiji laid him on the bed gently and pulled away. Eiji began unbuttoning Ashes shirt and kissed the pale chest as he made his way down. Ash was enjoying the gentle touches and kisses. Eiji wanted to show Ash how sex wasn't painful all the time. Eiji took off the males jeans slowly and took off his boxers as well. He sat the blondette up to remove the shirt as well. Ash was now completely nude and Eiji couldn't help but caress the smooth skin. He pulled the blondette into his lap and ran his hands softly on his body. He placed kisses on the males cheek as his hand found the males. Ash was enjoying all the soft touches and kisses. He had never been treated so gently. Eiji had slipped his own shirt off and Ash started poking him gently. It made Eiji laugh a little. The raven pushed the blond hair off his forehead and smiled softly at his face. He was so concentrated on poking Eiji.

Ash laid his back on the bed and Eiji intertwined their fingers together. "Are you ready?" Eiji whispered kindly to Ash. The raven was willing to wait forever until Ash was ready. A small nod came from the blondette and Eiji pushed in as slowly and gently as he could. The grip on his hands got tighter as the large cock stretched Ash pasted his limit. His body shook and Eiji whispered comforting words into his ear. "It's okay..shh...Ash breathe, okay?" The raven was now fully settled in the warm heat and wait for the blond to calm down. Ash looked up at him through wet lashes and Eiji's throbbed and got impossibly harder. Eiji pulled out and thrust back inside slowly. "ah!" Ash threw his head back as a comfortable pattern was set. Eiji ran his thumb over Ashes fingers and kissed him sloppily. As Eiji studied Ashes features, he noticed something about his eyelashes..his bottom ones were black unlike the top which were blond. The raven decided to ask him about it later and increased his pace. 

Ash was nodding off to sleep as Eiji ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey Ash?" Eiji whispered. "Hm" the sleepy male answered back. "I noticed earlier that your bottom lashes are black.." he mumbled. "They've been like that." Ash yawned. "Really?" Eiji asked. Ash nodded and snuggled closer to Eiji as he was slowly falling asleep. His eyes closed and his breathing became steady. EIji smiled softly before falling asleep as well.


	35. Show myself to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash always hated showing off his body but one day he walked into the kitchen in a small, silky, robe

Eiji was humming some Japanese tune while he made breakfast knowing he would have to go wake up Ash. Sometimes he wondered how Ash even woke himself up. Once he finished making Ashes salad, he went into their shared room and found him where he expected him. "Ash~" He shook the male gently. Eiji's hands crept towards Ashes stomach and he began tickling the male. "Eek! Eiji!" Ash started giggly. "Get upp!~" Eiji laughed. "Okay! Okay!" Ash panted. "Silly American, how you wake yourself up before?" The male looked at him. "Uhh...." The blondette had gears turning in his head before he smiled stupidly. "Four." He said proudly. Eiji rolled his eyes and told the idiot American to shower.

The raven had expected a hug behind from Ash but instead he was pulled away from what he was doing and into the bedroom. EIji was sat on the bed and that's when he noticed Ash had on a really small robe. He kept his eyes on the ground as he gently let the robe slip and fall into the dips of his arms. Eiji's eyes widened and blood gushed out his nose. He turned away from Ash and blushed heavily. He stood and kept his eyes off Ash. He walked in front of the male and wrapped his arms around the males head. The blondette was embarrassed to no extend. Eiji walked him to the bed and pulled him into his lap. "Ash.." He whispered. The blondette was toying with his fingers when a kissed was planted on his lips. Ash melted into the feeling and placed his hands on the males shoulders. Eiji took in the sight before him. Ash had perfect skin everywhere. Looking at him, you wouldn't even be able to know he was shot or stabbed. A deep blush appeared on Ashes face and his first instinct was to cover himself up but Eiji grabbed his hands gently. "No.." He whispered. The blondette shook like a leaf as the raven explored his body with his eyes. He felt shamed. Being a male prostitute made him oh so insecure of his image. It felt like Eiji was looking for any flaws or imperfections. His heart rate increased and his breathing became quick. Eiji noticed this and kissed his hands. "Your perfect...I love you and all you flaws..." Eiji kissed Ash tenderly.

Ash had never felt so loved. Eiji kissed and licked on his body and wasn't teasing the male at all. He was being gentle as if Ash was glass and would break if he didn't take proper care of it. Eiji made his was down to the blondettes member and made a warm lick up the shaft. Ash was around 5 inches and hated it. He didn't care about size no, he just hated how people said it made him ten times cuter. Eiji thought it was just cute how pink the tip was. Noticing how soft Ashes thighs look, the raven couldn't help himself from biting down on them. They were so plump and squishy. Eiji was having way too much playing with them. Ash felt beautiful when Eiji looked at him. He giggled as the raven kept kissing and marking his legs. Slowly, he started kissing his way back up until his lips found Ashes. It was soft and full of love. Eiji's hands crept down towards the blondettes pink hole and slowly pushed in two fingers. Ash moaned softly into the kiss as Eiji thrust his fingers in and out gently. Ash suddenly felt hot all over and had the urge to cover his body. Eiji had discarded the robe forever ago so he had nothing to hide him. Eiji noticed how uncomfortable Ash was and kissed his cheeks. "Your so pretty Ash...did you know that? I love you.." Eiji whispered into his ear. Ash shook lightly but wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. Slowly, the blackette pushed in and the blondette parted his lips slightly and closed his eyes. The tip was bearable but the rest wasn't. Eiji was fucking gigantic. The raven began whispering how much loved Ash and how he deserved the world. 

Ashes moans were music to Eiji's ears. "Eiji! I..I'm.." Ash tripped and stumbled over his words. Eiji increased his pace impossibly faster then it all ready was and Ash broke out in sobs. "CumMinG~!" He cried and threw his head back. Cum spurted out of Ashes small little cock. The male panted heavily as Eiji followed his orgasm. Ash laughed lightly as tears pooled out his eyes. "That was the best sex ever..thank you Eiji" He said as he closed his eyes. Eiji smiled softly and pulled the male close to him. He kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. "Thank you for showing yourself to me.." the raven whispered. Ash stirred in his arms and that told Eiji he was long gone in sleep.


	36. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really likes being close to Eiji in anyway possible such as taking his clothes, climbing onto his lap, getting in his bed or just being anywhere near him made him happy to no extend.

It was a typically Friday. Eiji was getting ready to go to the supermarket downstairs to make something for lunch but it was hard to resist Ashes constant pleas and begs not to leave him. Eiji told him he would be back as soon as he could but the blondette didn't care. The raven pat the whiny males head and walked out the condo. Ash felt alone and waited impatiently for Eiji to come back. He rose to his feet and rummaged through the closet. He found one of the ravens hoodies and slipped it over his head. It was too big for him surprisingly but he didn't give a damn. Just wearing his clothes gave him a sense of internal comfort. Smiling, he laid on the males bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Eiji got back in around 10 minutes to find Ash dead asleep on EIji's bed in one of his hoodies. He had never seen a sweeter sight. He brushed a strand of blond hair behind Ashes ear and kissed his cheek. Ash stirred slightly and turned to his side. His eyes fluttered open and he rubbed his eyes. His eyes met Eiji's and he threw his arms around the males neck. Eiji laughed and helped the blondettes legs around his waist. "What took you so long!?" Ash cried into his neck. Eiji walked into the kitchen and placed Ash on the counter. The blondette watched the raven as he cooked some kind of Japanese food. He watched as the male cut onions and put them into the pot of noodles. The blackette pulled out a long, white object that looked like a flower. He began cutting it and a pink swirl was there. "What's that?" Ash asked him. "It's Narutomaki🍥" Eiji said. He put the noodles into two bowls and two pieces of the 'Narutomaki' in them. He put chopsticks in the bowls and walked into the dining room in which Ash followed. They sat down and Ash stared at the bowl. Eiji watched him as he ate. The blondette slowly put the noodles into his mouth and his eyes widened slightly. "It's good!" He chirped. A smiled appeared on Eiji's face. "I'm glad! Maybe I'll make it more often since you like it!" Eiji responsed. Ash hummed happily as he ate. 

Ash was panicking. He didn't know where Eiji was and right away he thought Yut-Lung had something to do with this. He burst through the doors of the Chinese hideout. "Ash!?" Sing yelped. "Wheres. Eiji.?" He said through gritted teeth. "I dunno" Sing shrugged lightly. "If you can't find him then I would just assume he went out. Yut is a holiday" He said. The blondette dashed out the hideout and ran around New York City. That's when he saw the blackette coming out a camera shop with Ibe. Ash felt his heart quicken and he ran towards Eiji. He threw his arms around the male, catching him off guard but he soon smiled when he realised it was just Ash. "Where were you!?" Ash whined. Eiji lightly laughed and wrapped his arms around Ashes waist. "Sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to" He said as they walked. Ash held Eiji's hand tightly scared that he'll lose him again if he let go.

It was one of those nights where Eiji focused on only Ash. The raven had lit a bunch of candles in their room and pushed the beds together for more space. Eiji waited until Ash came home and walked him into the room. Eiji laid Ash down on the bed gently and removed his clothes. He would always start with shoes and work his way up. As he was unbuttoning Ashes shirt, the blondette stole a kiss from the blackette. Eiji pulled off the shirt and wrapped his arms around the males waist. Ash giggled as he was showered in kisses. He cupped the males cheeks and kissed him tenderly. Their kiss got deeper and Ash could feel Eiji growing hard under him. They pulled away and Eiji started attacking Ashes neck. The raven guided his hand towards a sensitive nipple and rolled it in between his fingers. "Ah! Ei~" Ash moaned. The blondette slipped the ravens hard-on out and Eiji moaned at the feeling of his cock being free. Ash helped Eiji slip his shirt off and his pants. He crawled in between the ravens legs and began kitten licking the tip of the males cock. Eiji tangled his hand in Ashes blond hair. The blondette slowly started bobbing his head on the length. Ash used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth since Eiji was pretty big. Sometimes sucking Eiji off hurt Ashes jaw since he had to open his mouth so widely. "Ash~" Eiji groaned as the blondette began using his tongue more. He swirled it around the length and would take it out to tongue the slit. Eiji pushed the males blond hair behind his ear and place his hand on the males cheek. Ash nuzzled his head on the males hand. Eiji soon came down the males throat and the blondette pulled off. Eiji leaned down and locked their lips together. It was sweet and loving like most of the moments they shared together.

The sweet aroma from the candles were making Eiji fall in love with Ash harder. One day, something in them both clicked and they couldn't even look into the others eyes. Their relationship started off asexual and they kept it that way due to Ashes past but one night he wanted to go beyond gentle kisses. Eiji still gives him surprise kisses and gifts just to show Ash that he cares and doesn't just see him as a sex object. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. "I love you.." Eiji whispered in his ear. (Bro i almost said eye please help me wtf) Ash shivered at the words. "Ash..breathe.." Eiji said softly as he pushed in. Ash took in shaky breaths. "It's okay..your doing so good..we're almost there.." Eiji whispered. Soon the blackette was settled all the way inside. Ash let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Eiji was willing to wait a million years until Ash was ready. A soft nod came from Ash and Eiji slowly began moving. Ash rocked against the gentle swaying of Eiji's hips and placed his hand on the males cheek. "E-Eiji.." He whispered shakily. "Yes Ash?" The raven whispered back. "I..love you" He started to tear up. Eiji locked their lips together in a loving kiss and increased his pace. Ashes warm, wet, squishy insides were driving Eiji out of his mind. "Faster~" Ash moaned and threw his head back. Eiji couldn't help but suck on his already marked neck. The blackettes pace became violent as Ashes cried his name in pleasure.

Eiji had blown out all the candles and put on a movie. Of course, Ash was too fucked out to keep his eyes open and fell asleep while Eiji was cleaning him. Ashes back was to Eiji as he slept be he was close enough for Eiji to touch him. The blackette massaged his lower back so it wouldn't hurt in the morning. Slowly, Eiji's eyelids became heavy and he turned the TV off to cuddle with Ash.


	37. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comes home sicker then ever and Eiji takes extremely good care of him.

It was late in the afternoon when someone burst through the front door. Eiji right away thought it was an attacker until he heard a hoarse voice. "Eiji?..." The voice called. It sounded like they were gonna lose their voice at any moment. The raven walked out the room slowly and saw a panicked Ash. "E-iji!" He coughed harshly. "Ash! Are you sick?" Eiji ran to him and yelped. Ash was burning up. The raven picked up the male and carried him to the room. He put on sweatpants but the blondette ripped them off. Eiji sighed and gave him shorts and a crop top. He put Ash under the blanket and went to grab an icepack. He also grabbed a thermometer but must've been taken too long since Ash started whining. "Ei..ji!" The raven didn't want Ash stressing his voice so he gathered his objects quickly and made his way into the room. The blondette put the icepack on his forehead and asked him to part his lips enough for the thermometer to go in his mouth. "I feel horrible.." Ash mumbled once Eiji took out the mometer. "108.9?" Eiji said confused. "Jesus that's hi-gh" The blondette groaned. Ash was slowly falling asleep so the raven let him sleep so he could get better.

Eiji was watching TV when he heard a hoarse voice call him name. He rushed to his feet and ran into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly. "I'm hung.y" Eiji felt horrible for Ash. He was so sick his words were cracked. "I'll make some soup, okay?" The raven walked towards him and took the warm icepack off his head. Ash nodded weakly and closed his eyes. Eiji had never seen the blondette so weak. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Putting the icepack in the freezer, he grabbed a pot and began making a Japanese style soup. Once he finished, he grabbed a can of Ginger ale. (Canda Dry) He walked into the bedroom and placed the objects down. "Ash.." He whispered quietly. The blondette opened his eyes slowly and looked at Eiji. "wh..t" He crooked out. Eiji helped sit him up and handed him the bowl. Ash took it with shaky hands and slowly ate. 

Ash ended up needing Eiji's help to eat and the raven was more then glad to help him. He had put the icepack back on Ashes forehead and he was sleeping peacefully. Eiji resumed watching his show when his phone began ringing. He answered it faster then ever and whispered a hello. "Ei-Chan? why are you whispering?" Ibe asked him. "Ash is sick and is sleeping so I'm trying to stay as quiet as possible.." Eiji sighed. "Ash is sick?!" The older male gasped. "Yeah with a fever of 108.9" Eiji heard Ibe whistle then sigh. "That's really high Ei-Chan.." Ibe said. He then told Eiji he had to go and they both hung up. Coughing came from the bedroom and the raven rose to his feet to make sure Ash was okay. He stood next to the male and frail, shaky arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. "You'll get me sick" Eiji chuckled lightly. "mm...comfy.." The blondette slowly fell asleep and Eiji fell asleep as well.

"I hate you" Eiji crooked out. "Pfft. Sorry" Ash snickered. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ashes neck and pulled him down onto the bed. Instead of complaining, the blondette snuggled closer to Eiji. "you wanna get sick again?" Eiji pouted. "Onii-chan will take care of me" Ash poked. Eiji groaned before falling asleep.


	38. Giving everyone the ending we GODAMN deserve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoulda done this in the first damn place -_-
> 
> This chapter was re-read to no extend bc bitch, my ending finna be f l a w l e s s

It was like a dream come true. Ash and Eiji were now in their 20s and living their best life together. Sing shot up to around 6'3 and Ash still doesn't like it. He'll always complain and tell the male to shrink back to 4'3. Eiji had proposed to Ash on his 21st birthday and they had their wedding about 8 months later. Ash met Akira and she really liked him. It was around 7:30 Pm and Eiji was making dinner. He smiled softly to himself knowing Ash was probably bundled up in their warm bed sleeping. Just the thought of the blondette made him smile. Michael had been so excited to see Ash that he started talking about all the animes and mangas he's watched and read. Ash loved hearing about them and being an Otaku with him.

Sing had come home from a french business dinner and complained about how the food was gross. Eiji rolled his eyes playfully and went to wake up Ash. He walked into the room and looked at his lover. His hair was in disarray and just as Eiji thought, he was wrapped in the blankets and sleeping soundly. Eiji sat on the bed and pushed his messy blond hair behind his ear. "Ash love..are you hungry?" He whispered. The blondette stirred lightly and his eyes fluttered open. "Ei?" Sleep was heavy in his voice. Eiji picked up his pale lover bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. At the dinner table, Sing and Akira were arguing about something. Eiji gently put Ash in a chair and sat down himself. "finally!" Sing complained. "Shudda up" Ash stuck his tongue out at him. They began eating and Ash playfully put his feet in Eiji lap. He got a side glare and smirked. Akira and Sing were almost done eating since they were basically inhaling their food. "Slow down before you both choke" Eiji looked at them. "We're hungry," They said in unison. "I see" Ash snickered. "Shut it blondie!" Sing stuck his tongue out. Ash took his feet out Eiji's lap to kick Sing. "Ow!" He yelled. "Oops! Did I do that?" Ash teased innocently. "Why you little..." Sing looked at him with anger in his eyes. Eiji watched them fight and smiled. So childish.. 

11:34 PM

Eiji planted soft kisses on Ashes neck as they watched their third movie. Eiji always loved holding Ash close and feeling the warmth emit from him. Their bed was always so cozy when they were in it together. Ash turned his head to capture Eiji's lips on his. He ran a hand down Eiji's arm as their kiss began getting heated. Now Ash was getting horny. Eiji could tell so he gently directed his hand lower until he reached the hems of Ashes shorts. The blondette made his way onto Eiji's lap and cupped his face. "Your so pretty.." Eiji gasped. Ash smiled seductively and lifted his shirt up past his nipples. "I know.." He moaned. He could feel the raven twitching under him. Ash grabbed the male by the chin and looked into his dark eyes. "Do you want me?.." He whispered. "Yes.." Eiji whispered back. Ash kissed the male and breathed out against his lips, "Good.."

"Akira go wake the love birds up" Sing told the girl. "Okayyyy" She groaned. She knocked on their door before entering. Ash was under Eiji's shirt and resting his head on the males shoulder. Eiji was piecing together something on his computer when he noticed something move next to him. He looked to the side to see Akira watching him work. "Whatcha doing?" She whispered not wanting to wake the blondette up. "Just making something for a project" He ruffled her hair. "Uncle Sing said breakfast was ready" She looked up at him. "That's new, Sing never makes breakfast. I hope it doesn't kill us." He snickered. Akira smiled before leaving the room. Eiji shook Ash awake lightly.

Eventually, Ash got pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl named Kuro. (Means dark in Japanese since her eyes are dark like Eiji's) Ash and Eiji spent all their time together. Ashes hair got shorter over time and he cut Eiji's. Kuro recently turns 14 and is now in one of the top 5 best high schools. Eiji is now 43 and Ash is 41. They celebrated Sing's 38th birthday a few weeks ago and went to Akira's graduation. Michael is now in college and is studying animation to animate mangas to make animes. Akira is working as a fashion designer's assistant and is studying fashion for women with skin diseases and women of color. Buddy ended up being female and had a litter of puppies. Ash refused to give any of them away and their apartment is now flooding with small, yellow pups. 

It had been 30 years since Ash and Eiji were laid down to rest. Eiji had passed away from a heart attack and a week after, Ash had passed away from what everyone was saying, "A broken heart" They were buried together in Eiji's hometown, Gi-zu-mo. (Izumo) The funeral home had managed to save Eiji's body so Ash's soul could be a peace with his one and only. They were put into the same casket and their hands were intertwined tightly together. Ashes pale, the lifeless face had a pure-hearted smile on it and so did Eiji's. Kuro was 22 when her parents died and always remembered her mother's words the same week he had passed. "Kuro, if I die, you have to be strong and keep living. For your father and me, alright? You better not come up there or else I will throw you back down to Earth" Ash smiled. Kuro teared up at the memory and watched as they lowered the casket. On the coffin, it said, 

"Here lies a couple who could not be without each other. Aslan Jade Callenreese Okumura died from a broken heart at the loss of losing Eiji Okumura who died from a heart attack. People say Eiji's heart was too big for a pure soul like him and overflowed with love. They were buried together on December 19, 2013." 

(December 19 is the date when the final episode of Banana Fish aired)

Every day I think about them. My mom's sweet smile she gave my dad when he cooked. The child-like look in his eyes when he let him lick the batter from the spoon. My parents were in love and even though gay marriage was seen as disgusting, the people who they accounted as friends! accepted them. In my mom's will, he left me his gun. I remember what type it was so if it breaks, I can always get another. I recently started dating Michael Glenreed and we always talk about them. "Do you ever miss them?" He would ask me. "How could I not?" I would ask him back. Every time I come across the New York Public Library, I can't help but think of how that was my mom's favorite place. "Kuro, wanna go to the library and get some books for bedtime?" He would ask me. I always said yes since it was fun picking out books and seeing my mom smile. Then my father would always take me to get Japanese food to learn more about some of my culture since I'm 50% Japanese and 50% American. "That's fried squid. It's called calamari. Try it! It's good!" He always wanted me to be more open to trying foods. "That's Natto. Don't eat it, you'll cough up a lung" My mom told me the first time I asked him what the shiny beans were. "Don't be ridiculous Ash! Natto is good for you. Stinky American" My father laughed at him. I recall my mother's last words to me in person and cry every time I think about them even though they are over the top silly. "Kuro, don't forget, even if I'm dead I can still see you not doing your damn 15 assignments you have due. Do your fucking homework." He would ruffle and mess up my neatly brushed hair. looking at the framed picture of my mom and dad, I always wonder what they were like as teens. Sigh.. I guess I'll never know. Ah! I guess I haven't really told you who I was. 

I'm Kuro Okumura. This is the story of my parent's time alive. I love you, mom and dad.. 

My soul is always with you...

~Letter written by Kuro Okumura.


	39. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji had been busy working on a project and not giving Ash the attention he needed.

For the past weeks, Eiji had been busy on a photographing project. Everytime Ash would try to get intimate with him, he was always served the cold shoulder. "Eiji~" He whined from their bed. "Ash, please. I'm trying to finish this project!" Eiji told him. "But-" "Ash. This is really important. There is no buts." Eiji said sternly. Ash felt a lump in his throat appear as he got off the bed and walked out the room. He slammed the door behind him and sat on the couch. His tears began falling as the lump in his throat finally broke. 

Ash sighed sadly. Another day of pure loneliness. He knew this project meant a lot to Eiji but he just wished he would spend at least a little time with him. He drank from his cup as he watched TV. He began feeling horny and decided now was a great time to take a shower. Turning on the water, Ash started taking off his clothes to get in. As he stepped in, the warm water comforted him. He stood in the water and let it run off his body. 

Eiji was still working on his project when Ash went into the room after his shower. He laid down on their bed and went onto his phone. The blondette tried to ignore the others presence but his typing on the keyboard and clicking of the mouse were making it hard. Ash sighed and put on his headphones so he wouldn't have to hear it. Eiji noticed this but didn't think too much of it and kept his focus on his presentation.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had been working forever and not interacting with Ash was driving him mad. He rose to his feet and made his way into the living room and stood in front of the blondette. "I can't see?" Ash looked up at him. Eiji wrapped his arms around the male and picked him up. Ash wrapped his arms around the males neck and his legs around his waist. Eiji walked into their room and laid Ash on the bed. "I can't take it anymore.." Eiji pulled the males shirt off and his pants. The blackette began licking the males stomach and sucking on the skin there. "So pretty.." He mumbled against the pale skin. The front of Ashes boxers were beginning to stain with pre-cum and Eiji slipped the males boxers off, freeing him from the tight fabric. Eiji made his way up to the males neck then locked their lips together in a desperate kiss. Ash threw his arms around him and deepened the kiss. Eiji pulled his member from his boxers and lined up with the blondettes entrance. He couldn't stop himself from ramming into the male. "Fuck!~" Ash wailed in pleasure. Eiji would usually prep Ash but he wanted his cock to wrapped deep inside Ashes warm body. The feeling of Ashes walls tightening around him made his cock throb and twitch. He slowly began thrusting in and out of the whining male and sighed from finally being in the males addiction hole. Eiji began increasing his pace and Ash just couldn't take it anymore. All the times he was denied attention from Eiji and how he hadn't had any sexual interaction. "Ei-ji! I'm gonna-Ah, AH!-" His back arched off the bed as a extremely rough orgasm left his body.

A kiss was planted on his already kiss-swollen lips. Eiji had basically fucked Ash until he was begging Eiji to stop since he couldn't come anymore. Ash had fallen asleep after they finished and woke up in a clean, fresh bed. "Your awake?" A soft voice whispered in his ear. Eiji ran his fingers through the blond hair. "Did you finish your project?" Ash looked into his eyes. "No. I wanted to spend time with you" Eiji kissed the males forehead. Ash giggled childishly before cupping Eiji's face. "Does that mean cuddles?" He asked with puppy eyes. Eiji laughed brushed his nose against Ashes. "Yes. That means cuddles".


	40. Biter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji really liked to bite Ash and leave bite marks on him

Ash was sitting in Eiji's lap eating popcorn as they watched a movie on the couch. Sometimes Eiji would take to piece of popcorn from Ash before he ate it just to get on his nerves. "Aye. Get your own damn piece!" Ash whined. A kiss on his cheek made him whine louder. Eiji began nipping on the male's earlobe and started nipping on the back of his neck. He began biting on the skin causing the blondette to squeal. "Ei! Stop!" Ash tried to pull away from the male but Eiji pulled him back. "No~" He laughed. "Oh my god. Get away!" Ash pushed at him. "But you taste good!" The raven whined.

"Ow Ei.." Ashes grip on his hands tightened as Eiji bit into the male's shoulder. "I swear you're a vampire.." He looked at the raven. Eiji began kissing Ashes neck and shoulders before rough biting into Ashes neck, causing him to see stars. It was always like this. They lay naked together and enjoy the feeling of each other's skin rubbing together. Ash had soft skin that was extremely smooth. Eiji began licking his way down Ash body and he reached an extremely sensitive cock. He kitten licked the tip but even that made Ash flinch and whine. "Eiji!" He cried as the male took the small length into his mouth. The blondette couldn't help himself from bucking his hips since his cock was sensitive to the heat around it. "Please don't bite my cock.." Ash mumbled. Eiji looked up at him and nodded. Since Ash was so small, Eiji could swallow him whole. His breathing was tickling Ashes abdomen. "Ei~ That tickles!~" Ash giggled. "Eiji..I..I'm ready..."

Ashes grip on Eiji's hands tightened as Eiji slowly began pushing in. He exhaled through his nose as the feeling of Eiji's large cock pierced through his tight hole. Ash put his legs up onto Eiji's shoulders once the male was fully settled inside him. Eiji bit into Ashes pretty legs as he began thrusting in and out of Ash. "Ah!~ Ah!~" Ash moaned. Eiji took the time to analyze Ashes body. He was flat-chested and had a flat stomach. Eiji bent down and began licking a sensitive nipple. Eiji soon bit down on it causing Ash to yelp. The blackettes cock grazed Ashes prostate and Ash swore his whole world flipped upside down then right side up. "AH!~ AH!~ AH!~ EIJI THERE!THERE!THERE!~" Ash moaned loudly. 

"These aren't going away for a long damn time" Ash rubbed over all the bite marks on him. The ones on his neck weren't going to be easy to cover. Eiji put his head on Ashes should and wrapped his arms around Ashes waist. "Now everybody will know your mine.." He kissed the males cheek. "Eiji, something is poking my back.." Ash looked at Eiji. "I kinda wanna...do it again.." He looked at his lover. Eiji smirked and layed onto his back but kept his head elevated on pillows. "Ride me" He pulled Ash onto his lap. Ash popped Eiji's cock out and gently lowered himself onto it.

"YOU MADE MORE BITE MARKS AND SOME OF THEM ARE DARK AS SHIT!!!"


	41. Hehe

Nobody:

Random idiots: "Don't sexualize Ash! He's been raped enough as it is!"

Fandom: Bitch, please.

Yoshida: Lmafo you funny. anyways, enjoy ash in the tub with his peachy ass.


	42. Eiji Okumura ABC NSFW list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao idk what these r called but it's like going through the alphabet and say what type of they are during sex. If you know the freaking name plz tell me-

A-Aftercare [After sex]

~After rough rounds of sex, Eiji is gentle and careful with Ashes marked and sore body. He'll start a warm bath with a bath bomb and then lay the male down to massage his aching back. At the end of the day, Eiji always makes sure that Ashes body isn't hurting when he wakes up.

B-Body Parts [Favorite part]

~Out of all the parts on Ashes body, Eiji's favorite has to be his thighs. They were so soft, squishy and always warm. He liked to bite them and squish them. Whenever he fucked Ash, he loved biting into the soft skin there and leaving marks that would say for days.

C-Cum [Just cum in general]

~Eiji likes to cum inside and on Ash. He would cum on Ashes face just to see Ash lick it off. Whenever he cummed in Ash, it would always stream out and Eiji loved watching it slowly oozing out of the pink, stretched, fucked out hole.

D-Dirty Secret [Something not even Ash knows]

~When Ash had kissed him in the prison, Eiji imagine slamming him onto a table and fucking the lights out of him in front of everyone. He jerked off to the thought of wrapping his hands around Ashes throat and choking him as he plunged deeper into his tight ass.

E-Experience [Do they know what they're doing?]

~Though he may seem like a virgin, Eiji knew all the vital parts on the body that drove someone purely insane. He knew to start at semi-fast pace until he found that oh so glorious spot inside. Eiji may not seem like it, but he is really good a sex.

F-Favorite position

~Ash and Eiji both really like doggy style since Ash had something to grip onto and Eiji could get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of Ashes tight hole.Also since it gave him better access to the plump butt so he could spank it just to see his hand prints on the pale skin.

G-Goofy [Serious or funny during sex]

~During sex, Eiji is mostly serious. The only time he's funny is when they're done. He prefers to keep his mind on one task. Of course, Ash loves how serious Eiji is when they have sex since it always makes him feel good.

H-Hair [Anything to do with hair]

~Eiji is usually gently with Ashes hair but during sex he'll tug and pull at it but not hard enough to hurt Ash, just hard enough for him to feel it.

I-Intimacy [Are they more romantic?]

~Eiji is very romantic towards Ash! He'll bring him home roses or flowers whenever he goes out and loves to cuddle with him. Most of the time they're cuddling or eating some foreign food from Eiji's country, Japan.

J-Jerking off [How often do they masturbate?]  
~Eiji doesn't masturbate very much. Maybe once in the shower but other then that, he doesn't get urges to. If Ash isn't home when he begins to feel heated, his hand will slip down there.

K-Kinks [Types of kinks and how kinky]

~Ash mostly has all the kinks in their relationship. Eiji's only kink is probably light bondage. Ash will cuff his hands behind his back so he can't touch Ash and has to watch him fuck himself on Eiji's cock.

L-Location [Places where]

~Eiji prefers doing it at home on their bed since Ashes comfort is important. Plus, if they were to do it in public then Ash wouldn't be able to moan like he wanted too.

M-Motivation [What makes them wanna fuck]

~When out of nowhere Ash just looks so fuckable. His lips look plump and blush pink. Just grinding in Eiji's lap and kissing him all over will end him up on the bed with cum just pouring out of his abused, sensitive hole.

N-No [Turn offs]

~When Ash is hurt. If Eiji accidentally hit something inside of Ash that put him in pain, they stop right away. Eiji becomes soft right away to make sure he won't hurt Ash again.

O-Oral [Giving or receiving?]

~Eiji may seem like a bottom, but he 100% prefers giving. If he would to, he would maybe try receiving but for now, he enjoys giving.

P-Pace [How fast are they?]

~Eiji will start at a semi-fast pace until he reaches Ashes prostate. Once he reaches that, then his paves becomes fast and rough.

Q-Quickly [Quickies- Their opinions]

~They both hate them. Ash really likes when Eiji takes his time and isn't in a rush. Eiji loves taking the time to kiss and lick Ash body and not just fucking him then leaving.

R-Risks [Trying new things?]

~Eiji will not try anything new unless him and Ash have agreed on it. Although, he will fuck Ash in the kitchen or living room when they had company coming over. The thought of getting caught drives them both insane.

S-Stamina [How many rounds can he go?]

~Eiji can go at max, 8 rounds before getting tired. Ash can go only 5 before he begins whining from over-stimulation.

T-Toys [Do they use toys?]

~They'll use a bullet vibrator but other then that, they don't really feel the need to use toys during sex.

U-Unfair [How much he teases]

~Eiji doesn't tease Ash at all. Some of the things he does may seem like a tease to Ash, but really, Eiji is just tickling him with his fingers or tongue.

V-Volume [How loud are they?]

~Ash is extremely loud. Most of the time Eiji has to cover his mouth or Ash screams into a pillow. Ashes moans consist of whines, pleads, begging, or broken moans. Eiji is quiet and will sometimes moan when Ashes soft walls tighten around him. He always moans when he cums though.

X-Xray [The party in Eiji's pants-]

~Eiji is what you would call 'blessed'. When he's soft, he's a fairly good 6.5, but when he's hard, it's around 8-9. He's also very large. The first time him and Ash did it, they needed to stretch Ash and used half a bottle of lube.

Y-Yearning [How high is his sex drive?]

~Eiji doesn't get horny often. It's usually Ash who comes into the room and begs for Eiji to pound him.

Z-ZZZZZ [How fast does he fall asleep after?]

~Eiji always changes the sheets and cleans Ash since he doesn't usually fall asleep right after. Around 20 minutes after, he crawl into the bed with Ash who is still asleep by then. Ash falls asleep right after they finish. He doesn't even notice Eiji changing their bedding.

____________________________________

lol, writing this was fun since little sex scenes began playing in my head once I finished a letter.


	43. Ash Lynx ABC NSFW list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggle
> 
> This one is like Eiji's but from like bottom version

A~Aftercare [What happens after sex]

~After being pounded to hell, Ash is usually pampered and massaged. Eiji makes sure not to be too careless with his marked body and will always end up in a warm bath with a bathbomb. 

B~Body Parts [Favorite part]

~Ashes favorite part is Eiji's cock. It was just so big and wide. He liked crawling in between Eiji's legs and teasing the tip until Eiji got fed up and rammed his cock down his throat.

C~Cum [Just cum in general]

~Ash likes it when Eiji cums in him and on him. He liked the feeling of Eiji's warm semen running down his body. Whenever he cummed on his face, Ash liked to lick it off just to taste the creamy flavor.

D~Dirty Secret [Something not even Eiji knows]

~When Eiji isn't home, he'll dress up in a slutty costume and play with himself, pretending that Eiji is watching him while jerking himself off.

E~Experience [Do they know what they're doing?}

~Yes Ash may have been raped most his life but he doesn't have much experience since he was mostly controlled during sex instead of being intimate with the person.

F~Favorite position 

~Ash prefers missionary when he's being lazy and has no energy, but when he has energy, Ash loves to ride Eiji until he gets tired. Once he's tired, Eiji with lay him on the bed doggy style.

G~Goofy [Serious or funny during sex]

~Ash can't really be serious or funny if he's getting railed. 

H~Hair [Anything to do with hair]

~During sex, Eiji will pull on his hair but not hard enough to cause him any pain. Sometimes when Eiji's eating him out, he'll accident pull his black hair too hard.

I~Intimacy [Are they more romantic?]

~Ash loves being romantic and lovey-dovey with Eiji! Sometimes he'll put little rose pedals in his hair and light candles in their room to be wrapped in a blanket with Eiji and cuddle.

J~Jerking off [How often do they masturbate?]

~Ash can't help but touch himself. He loves when Eiji catches him and helps him with his problem.

K~Kinks [Types of kinks and how kinky]

~Ash is very kinky. His favorite is being praised. Whenever Eiji praised him, he couldn't help but whine and blush. Sometimes he'll cuff Eiji's hands behind his back so he can't touch him and make him watch as he fucked himself on his cock.

L~Location [Places where]

~Ash likes doing it on a bed in their room since it makes him feel at home. Also, he can moan as loud as he wanted.

M~Motivation [What makes them wanna fuck]

~Everything. Anything Eiji does makes him wanna just rammed Eiji's cock deep into his body. He loved how it always ended him up on the bed with creamy white cum flowing out his over-fucked hole.

N~No [Turn offs]

~Whenever Eiji seems like he isn't in the mood. Sometimes Eiji just didn't feel how he felt. Of course, that always resulted in Ash having to pleasure himself but it was never the same.

O~Oral [Giving or receiving]

~Ash is a receiver. If he were to top, he wouldn't be able to keep calm without wanting to feel a cock deep him too.

P-Pace [How fast will he cum?]

~Depending how he feels, Ash usually wil cum 20-30 minutes into the first round. After maybe 3 or 4 rounds, he won't be able to hold his cum in that well.

Q~Quickly [Quickies- Their opinions]

~Ash doesn't like quickies since he feels like they never even happen. He likes being fuck where he can feel it for days.

R-Risks [Trying new things?]

~Ash always ask Eiji if he wants to try something new. Even though, Eiji will fuck him all over their house when people were coming over since the thought of Max or the gang walking in seeing Ash getting mercilessly rammed into drives them out of their minds.

S-Stamina [How many rounds can he go?]

~Ash can at most go 5 rounds before his delicate body begins trembling and shaking from over-stimulation. If Eiji doesn't stop then Ash will usually pass out from a blinding dry orgasm.

T-Toys [Do they use toys?]

~They'll use a bullet vibrator but other then that, they don't really feel the need to use toys during sex.

U-Unfair [How much he teases]

~Ash mainly teases Eiji cock since he likes hearing Eiji say his name. Sometimes he'll fondle Eiji's balls, but never play with his cock.

V-Volume [How loud is he?]

~Ash is pornhub loud. Whenever Eiji starts abusing his prostate, loud moans rip out his throat. Eiji will have to cover his mouth or have Ash scream into a pillow.

X~Xray [The party in Ashes pants]

~Ash has a cute, small, cock that Eiji thinks suits him since when it's just them, Ash acts like a whiny, bratty, baby. He was about 4 inches when soft and 5 while hard. His cock was always pink at the tip and was extremely sensitive. 

Y~Yearning [How high is his sex drive?]

~Ash is constantly getting horny. He usually goes to Eiji and begs for him to just pound into him.

Z-ZZZZZZ [How fast does he fall asleep after?]

~Ash falls asleep right away after sex since he's numb and his whole body is throbbing. He sleeps so well after sex that he doesn't even notice Eiji cleaning him and changing their bedding. To top it all off, he'll even get a wonderful back massage.


	44. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Ash get into a really bad fight which results in Eiji sleeping on the couch and trying to make it up to Ash.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" Ash screamed. "WELL, THAT'S FINE BY ME!" Eiji screamed back. Ash growled at him and threw the flower vase at Eiji. By the grace of God, the blackette dodged it. "Stop breaking our SHIT!" Eiji looked at him. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Ash stormed past him and slammed the door extremely roughly in which pictures of the couple fell onto the floor. Eiji sighed in anger and started picking up all the things Ash threw and the pictures that fell onto the floor. He knew it would take a while for Ash to calm down and relax. Eiji went into the laundry room to get the vaccum cleaner. He plugged it in and turned it on to make sure nobody stepped on broken glass.

It was late in the afternoon when Ash came home. Eiji was cooking dinner so all he heard was the door open and close. The shower turned on and the black haired male knew Ash was going to need a towel. He put a clean towel in the dryer and when the water turned off, he grabbed the towel and heard a voice from the bathroom. "Eiji. Bring me a fucking towel." He yelled sternly. Eiji knocked and opened the door. He wrapped Ash in the warm, fluffy towel. Ash wanted to melt into his touch but all he could was pull away from Eiji. "Dinner will be ready soon.." Eiji sighed sadly.

Eiji sighed. He figured their fight would end him up on the couch. Turning off the lamp, he turned to get comfortable and attempted to fall asleep. Sometime in the night, Eiji got up and slowly opened the door to his and Ashes room. The blondette was still awake and sitting up in the bed, reading a book. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose so he would have to push them up. Ash looked up at the sound of the door closing and frowned lightly. "What are you doing here, stupid Japanese?" He closed his book and got out the bed. "Ash..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said.." Eiji placed his hands on the males waist and pulled him closer. Ash put his arms around Eiji's neck and looked at him. "I'm sorry for breaking the flower vase and our pictures.." Ash cupped Eiji's face and stroked it gently. "Why weren't you asleep?" Eiji asked him at some point. "I..i can't sleep without you..I was hoping that you would try and sneak into bed with me.." Ash smiled softly. Eiji kissed his pretty lips and pushed blond hair behind Ashes ear. "So..you'll sleep with me again?" Ash looked at him through blond lashes. "Of course I will~" Eiji brushed their noses together.

In the end, they had sex and cuddled all night.

They got in a fight since Ash was teasing Eiji about something and Eiji snapped and said "At least I don't lie to myself and say I'm a murder when it's not true" then it progressed from there

(I changed the reason they fought because I had a pretty helpful chat with a friend on Twitter and it made me more open to the fact that Eiji would never really say that to Ash)


	45. Fishnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wore fishnets with a short skirt and it was driving Eiji insane
> 
> gonna be short-

"Your finger is stuck" Ash giggled as Eiji stuck his fingers through the fInger through the nets. Eiji sank to his knees and began kissing the netted legs. He made his way up and up until his hand traveled into Ashes skirt and removed the male's underwear. Slowly, he took the small cock into his mouth causing Ash to buck his hips due to being sensitive. Eiji rubbed Ashes inner legs as he bobbed his head. "Hurry! I feel needy!~" Ash whined. Eiji pulled off the sensitive cock and pulled Ash into his lap. 

Eiji lined up his throbbing member with Ashes hole and slowly pushed in. Ash slammed himself down onto the large girth and screamed as he was stretched open widely. Eiji pulled off Ashes shirt and watched as the front of Ashes skirt began getting stained was pre-cum. "Eiji~ Eiji~" Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck and kissed him sloppily. "Ash, it's okay..." He kissed the males jawline as he rammed deeper into male. He grazed that sweet, luscious spot inside Ash and felt the male get tighter and wetter around him. "Theretheretherethere!~" Ash was losing himself on Eiji's cock as the male abused his prostate. Ash wanted to scream how much he loved Eiji but all he could get out his throat was needy, whoreish moans. "AH!~ AH!~ EIJI!~" His mind wanted to tell Eiji how much he loved him but his body wanted to scream out in pure pleasure. "I'M GONNA!-" Ash couldn't even get out the full sentence before an orgasm gushed them him. He came on his skirt and Eiji's chest. 

"Are you sleeping?" Eiji kissed Ashes forehead. Ash groaned and turned away from Eiji. "Yes I'm fucking sleep. I'm sore, my legs hurt, my back hurts, my everything hurts" He complained. "Jesus, you could have been gentle Ei" Ash turned his head towards Eiji. Eiji gently pushed Ash onto his stomach and began massaging towards Ashes lower back. "Fuck, right there.." Ash moaned. Eiji pushed on the males back and slowly worked his way up. "Mm..pole vaulting did you some good..your so strong~" Ash sighed in satisfaction. "Maybe forcing myself into the sky did do me good.." Eiji kissed the back of Ashes neck. "I'm pretty sure massagist don't kiss their clients" Ash chuckled. "But I like the one" Eiji giggled. Ash turned his head and Eiji bent down to capture the pretty lips. 

________________________________

When i say Ash was pretty lips, i mean he has like fucken plump lips like the kind you see in a aesthetic insta photo with the gloss on them. 

These right here, are Ashes lips when I say pretty lips. 


	46. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji tells Ash he's greedy during sex, but he didn't know the real reason.

"Ash, I think you're greedy." Eiji said flatly. "Why?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Because you always wanna do it and are never considerate about how I feel during sex." Eiji looked at him. Ash looked at him and then looked back at the computer. "Fine. I won't bother you about sex anymore" He began typing. Eiji sighed and rose from the dinner table. "Thank you." He told the male. The rest of the day had gone by normal besides the fact Ash had been sleeping all day. After their talk, Ash had randomly fell asleep on the table then got up to sleep on the couch. He then got up to use the bathroom and went to sleep on the bed. Eiji didn't think much of it until nighttime came around. 

12:49 AM

Ash panted and cried as he bailed the sheets in his hands. He was begging for someone to stop and was calling out for his mom. Eiji turned into Ashes direction and wondered if all the times he and Ash had done it kept him from having horrid dreams. The cries from Ash were sickening. "NO!" He shot up in a cold sweat. Eiji couldn't help but rush to Ashes side to comfort him. Ash put his face in his hands and cried. "I...I had a dream of all the times i was raped..they wouldn't stop..then he...he...he stabbed me..over and over again until I was dead..I haven't had nighttimes in months.." Ash shook. Eiji rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear. Ash was crying violently and it shattered Eiji's heart. "Eiji.." Ash choke out. The blackette got into bed with the blondette and pulled him to his chest. Ashes tears were setting the front of his shirt. "I wanna have sex with you because your so gentle with me..I always feel good when it's with you.." The grip he had on Eiji's shirt was tightening. 

"I'm sorry I'm so inconsiderate though.."

Those words were enough to make Eiji burst out in tears. He had pushed Ash away when he knew that he had been pushed away all his life. Ash didn't do it because he wanted it, he did it to stop the horrible dreams. No wonder when he had told Eiji he would stop, his voice was laced with sadness. He knew what was going to happen in the night. Eiji had no right to hurt Ash more then he's already hurt. "I'm sorry..so sorry.." Eiji gently rocked him. He could feel the small frame shaking and sobbing. Eiji couldn't believe he had hurt Ash in such a way. "I'm scared..I'm so scared.." Ash began mumbling. Eiji kissed Ashes forehead and red tear streaked cheeks. 

Seeing Ash sleep normally made Eiji happy. They had started keeping track of how many days Ash sleeps quietly. They ended up failing when Ash got this burst of energy and wanted to ride Eiji. It started very interesting. "Ash! Why are you so hyper?" Eiji yelped as the male lined up his throbbing cock with his hole. Ash rammed himself down onto the large cock and moaned at being full. Eiji put his hands on Ashes waist and helped him bounce on the hard-on. Everytime the blondette lifted himself up, his shirt would flutter up and show off his pale, flat, stomach. Eiji just watched him and awed at how beautiful he looked. 

Eiji talked to himself in Japanese as he put the long legs onto his shoulder. Ash didn't know what he said but he didn't really care. Probably "Stupid horny greedy cock hungry American" Ashes walls tighten and got softer. Eiji pistoned his hips faster and gripped Ashes waist. "Eiji!" The blond reach up with his hands and Eiji let go of the slim waist to intertwine their hands. Ash began whining and Eiji leaned down to lock their lips together. A cozy feeling course through them both and they couldn't help but smile. "I love you.." Ash whispered against Eiji's lips. "I love you too..cock greedy idiot.." Eiji whispered back. 

After about 9 rounds of sex, Eiji fell asleep onto of Ash with his cock still deep inside the male. Ash woke up at some point and released Eiji was still in him. He smiled and went back to sleep. Eiji woke up and pulled out of Ash. Once he got off the male, Ash groaned and turned to his side. he pulled the blanket over himself and went back to sleep. Eiji smiled softly and got up to shower. After he got out, he wet a cloth and went to wipe Ash off. He crawled back into bed and played on his phone for a while. Ash eventually laid across Eiji's chest and watched him play roblox. They fell asleep at some point and tangle their legs together.


	47. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji gives Ash a valentines he'll never forget.

"Valentine's day is stupid. All you do is buy candy for someone so they get fat" Ash scoffed as he typed on his computer. Eiji sighed in annoyance. "No, that's NOT what Valentine's day is about. It's about spending a romantic time with your loved one!" He sat in front of Ash. "Okay well I don't have a love one, so.." He shrugged with a smirk on his face. Eiji pouted and rose to his feet. "Okay Ash. I tried so I guess you aren't celebrating with me" Eiji stomped off. Ash rolled his eyes and went back to what he was working on. Little did Ash know, Eiji had a big intention of making him celebrate with him.

Ash was set into full panic mode. He hadn't seen Eiji in the last 2 hours. He had searched the whole condo but found no sign of him. Grabbing his jacket, he put it on and ran out the front door. Eiji on the other hand, knew he was freaking Ash out and waited outside. Once Ash left, he slipped back into the condo and into their room. Dumping out everything he bought, he striped the bedding from the bed and replaced it with the red silk ones. Of course he struggled horribly but got them on there at some point. The comforter was heavy and impossible to pick up. He manged to get it onto the bed and dumped rose pedals onto the bed. "I wanna jump in it.." Mumbling to himself in Japanese, he used the rest of them to make a path leading to their room. Setting up the rest of Ashes surprise, he sat on the floor and began playing on his phone. He'll light the candles later.

"EIJI!" Ash threw the front door open. he noticed the rose path and followed it with caution. He slowly pushed the door open and was met with a kiss on the lips. Eiji picked him up and by instinct, Ash wrapped his legs around the males waist. "Where were you!?" He hugged the males head. He was sat on the bed and watched as Eiji sat in between his legs and rested his head on Ashes thigh. "What?" Ash smiled down at him. The blackette slipped his red shoes off and wiggled his jeans off. "Uh..Ei-" "Sh..quiet Ash.." Eiji didn't look at him. He helped the male take off his shirt and jacket. Ash began getting flustered from being exposed a but Eiji's soft kisses on his neck calmed him down a bit. It was then that Ash noticed there were candles lit and the bedding was changed. Eiji sat on the bed with the blondette and took his hands into his own. "Hey Ash, don't you wanna marry me?~" He kissed the pale hands. Ash blushed intensely at the words and began stuttering. "Wha- I- Ei- Me?" Ash looked confused. Eiji just smiled. "Let's have our wedding night.." Ashes face became completely red and Eiji pinched and pulled his cheeks. "So cute~" Eiji kissed the pink lips and Ash finally gave in and kissed Eiji back.

Now big juicy time skip to the juicy smut

________________________________________

There was a lewd spelching noise in the room as Eiji thrust in and out of Ash. They had already gone through 3 rounds and Ash didn't know how much more he could take. His loud moans echoed in the room. He balled the fluffy comforter in his fist and gasped for air. There was a bulge in his stomach which made Ash happy. Sex had always been a horrible thing for him but the first time he did it with Eiji, he never thought that intercourse could be something so pleasurable. Ash was so lost in thought he didn't release Eiji was pushing o his prostate. He didn't feel it until the male pulled out all the way and slammed back in, hitting his prostate spot on. "AH!~" Eiji pulled Ash up to sit in his lap and their sticky sweaty bodies rubbed together. "Cutie" Eiji smiled up at the blond. Ash stuck out his tongue in which Eiji bit down on it gently. The bite soon resulted in sloppy, slow kisses. Eiji intertwined their hands together as they gently kissed each other.

"These sheets feel so fucking good after a hot bath~" Ash groaned as he shifted in the bed. Eiji handed him a bouquet of red roses and took the males hand in his. "Eiji!~" Ash chirped. "I love you." Eiji ran his thumb over Ashes fingers and smiled. "I love them. Thank you.." Ash kissed the male on the cheek. "Do you still think Valentine's Day is stupid?" Eiji looked at him. Ash thought about it for a while before laying his head down in Eiji's lap.

"No. Not if it's with you.."


	48. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comes home one day a complete mess and Eiji immediately smells a tooth sickening smell on him.

Eiji was sitting in the living room when a knock come from the front door. It couldn't have been Ash since he usually used his key. Ash always told him to never open the door if there was a knock that didn't have a pattern. He was going into the bedroom to get a gun but smelled a sugary smell that was like a bakery. Pure vanilla and sugar. The smell made his body hot and the knock became frantic. After the third knock, he could make out Ashes knock. 1 2 2, 8. He hesitantly opened the door and a disheveled Ash walked inside. The smell of utter sweetness got stronger and Eiji ever so lightly back away from Ash. "E..iji.." Ash fell to his knees. By instinct, Eiji ran to Ashes side and he found the source of the smell. "Ash..you- your-" he started. "An omega? Yea...I..I feel weird.." He began panting harshly. Eiji nuzzled his nose into Ashes scent glands. The smell was so sweet it was sickening. Then there was a sudden fruit smell. Another Alpha. "Ash, have you been by any other Alpha?" Ash nodded quickly and Eiji growled lowly. "Who?" Ash was quiet for a minute before barely getting a "Shorter.." past his lips. 

"Shower." Eiji commanded. Ash rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom. He was in there for almost 2 hours until Eiji came to retrieve him. The whole bathroom smelled like a cake bakery and he drain the bath water. "Ash?" Eiji stuck up his hand to help Ash up. Ash instead nuzzled his nose into Eiji's wrist. "Alpha~" He moaned. Eiji swallowed thickly and pulled Ash up to wrap the towel around him. Ash trembled and his scent got stronger. Eiji walked him to their room and laid him on the bed so he could get Ash clothing. 

He couldn't take it anymore. Ash was going purely insane. "Eiji!" He whined loudly. His body was heating up and he was getting wet. He began ripping his clothes off and Eiji walked into the room. Ash was whining and crying as Eiji sat on the bed. Being a good boy, he put his chest on the bed and lifted his ass into the air. Sighing, Eiji unbuckled his jeans and lined up with Ashes hole. He couldn't help himself and roughly slammed into Ash. "AH!-" He came. They had barely started and Ash already came. Eiji began thrusting his hips and tightly gripped Ashes. He leaned down and nuzzled in Ashes scent glands. At this point, Eiji couldn't handle it anymore and bit down into the scent gland, marking Ash as his. "Eiji.." Ash breathed out. His pace increased and he began biting and sucking on Ashes shoulders. There was a bulge in Ashes stomach and Eiji began knotting. Since Ash was so tight, it was making it hard for him to move. Grabbing Ashes arms, he caused the male to lift his chest off the bed and was quick to slam deep into Ash. A wail came from Ash as a blinding orgasm coursed through him. Eiji hit the males prostate and the smell of pure vanilla and almonds came from Ash. His large Alpha cock poked and prodded at the bundle of nerves. Eiji leaned down and captured Ashes pretty lips in his. The kiss was sugary sweet.

"I want a puppy." Ash asked Eiji during sex one day. Eiji laughed. It was normal for omegas to lose their heat after a while. He pulled out Ash and pulled him into his lap. Kissing the males marked up body, he smiled. "I'll get you a puppy."

"Eiji. This is a pack of baby hot dogs."


	49. Wind Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense wind storm hits New York and Eiji learns that Ash is afraid of storms.

The loud thunder rumbled and shook the room. Eiji stared out the window in awe and turned to show Ash. The male was facing away from the window wrapped in a blanket. "Ash?" Eiji called to him. A trembling voice could be heard from the bundle. "W..ha..t?" Ash shook. Eiji walked over to him and slowly wrapped his arms around the male. "Don't be scared, I'll protect you." He kissed the males forehead. Ash looked at him with puffy red cheeks and sniffled. "Really?" Eiji used his thumb to wipe the males tears and kiss Ashes lips. "Really."

Loud thunder rumbled in the sky and Eiji held the trembling frame closer. Ash pulled away from Eiji and got onto on fours on their bed. He looked back and Eiji who moved a bit closer to Ash. Ash had really soft skin and he was so markable. A sudden lighting strike caused Ash to yelp but Eiji began kissing his shoulders to tell him it was alright. Ash relaxed a bit and laid on his chest. The blackette made wet kisses down Ashes back. Slowly, he began removing Ashes shorts and his boxers along with that. The pale male began shaking until Eiji made a warm lick on his hole. "Eiji!" He cried out. Eiji didn't stop and began pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Ashes body was becoming hotter and hotter. Soon, Eiji gripped Ashee hips, and slowly pushed in. The stretch was driving Ash insane since felt like his body was begin to tear. Once Eiji was fully settled, he began moving as slowly as possible. "Mm..faster.." Ash moaned as he lightly gripped the sheets. Eiji began going faster and started nipping on Ashes ear. The sound of skin slapping skin was faint but could be heard. Ash flipped himself over and open his arms for Eiji to come into. They shared a heartwarming kiss and Eiji increased his pace. "I love you Ash.." The blackette mumbled against his neck. Saying 'I love you' had always been hard for Ash but Eiji knew the male loved him. "I..I love you too.." he choked out. Eiji smiled and kissed Ash. "You did it.." he whispered against the males lips. Ash smiled at him and Eiji's heart began beating faster.

Ash always felt refreshed after sex. He fell asleep after and woke around 30 minutes later. The rain had stopped but it was still dark and cloudy outside. He soon picked up the smell of food and got up. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist. "Someone decided to get up?" Eiji turned and lifted Ash onto the counter. Ash whined as he kicked his feet back and fourth. "I want kissies" He pouted. Eiji looked at him before turning off the store and placing the pan on a different eye. Eiji got onto his knees and began kissing Ashes legs. Getting closer and closer, he slowly made his way up Ashes legs..


	50. Stronger Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the breakout of Dino's mansion, Eiji tells Ash something he'll never forget.
> 
> Ash also learns Eiji can be a bit scary

"Dammit" Eiji mumbled to himself as he couldn't get the door to budge. He could hear Ashes frantic calling of his name and began banging on the wooden door that kept him trapped. The more he wanted, the more impatient he came. Finding a knife, he stuck it in the crack of the door and pulled to the left. He heard wooden begin to crack and wear the knife was, he kicked.

THUD

"Ow!" Ash yelped. "Ash!" Eiji threw his arms around the male. "You just hit me with the fucking..door.." His tone became soft as he realized Eiji had broken out. "No time for that, come on!" Ash grabbed his wrist and ran him around the corner. Ash was taking out most of the guards but out the corner of his eye, Eiji could see a few coming. Grabbing the golden pistol in Ashes pocket, he aimed at one of the guards and just imagined he was in his backyard playing Nerf guns with his sister. 

"Headshot"

Ash looked at him confused and when he realized the gun,

Eiji had already fired it.

"Eiji!" Ash was panicking. The male shot two more times before grabbing Ashes hand and leading him down a hallway. He bumped into something and it was Bones who was know in Alex's arms crying. "Boss!" Everyone smiled and cheered. Ash gave orders and they made their way to the parking garage. "Ash." Eiji intertwined their hands. "We can't just leave Shorter.." he whispered. Ash blinked at him before smiling softly.

"Your right. But I have to go alone.." he looked at Eiji sadly. Eiji's face expression though made him nervous. He almost looked angry. "You can't always do everything alone, Ash. Even if you do go, the place is still flooding with guards." Eiji told him sternly. Ash glared at him lightly. "I told you that I-" "-do this to keep me safe, yeah I know you told me the same story ever since I got caught up in your life" Eiji's words a sprinkle of anger. "Now come on. Nothing can hurt me if I'm with you. We're stronger together" Eiji smiled at Ash and the blond finally complied.

Eiji watched as Ash shot the man until there were no bullets left. Falling to his knees, he let out a pained scream. Eiji rubbed his back gently. Eiji grabbed out of the bullets from Ash armor and stood up. He cracked it open and gun powder fell onto Shorter. 

Bang.

Ash watched as a little flame began crackling and then, Shorter's body burst into flames. Eiji helped Ash up and as they were about to leave, a boy no younger then 13 walked in. "Eh? You Ash?" He pointed to Ash who didn't say a word. Sing looked at the burning body and the sunglasses on the floor. "You two.." he began. Ash mumbled a fuck off and Sing threw his Flying dragon fang at the two but it was stopped by Ashes machine gun. "Ash don't fight anymore!"Eiji made the made drop the gun. "Heh, someone as strong as you get bossed around? You've gone from a Lynx, to a fucking house cat" 

"You can go from Sing to Scream if I shoot you in the dick." Eiji's voice rang out. "C-can you even shoot that?" Sing tried to sound strong. Eiji fired off a shot and it grazed the inner leg of Sing. 3 cm from his private. "Do-Don't think this is over!" Sing ran out the door and Eiji looked at Ash.

"Did I scare you?" He mocked. Ash smirked and intertwined their hands together.

"Never"


	51. Boobies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female!Ash

"Eiji!" Ash called from the kitchen. She was trying to reach some cups on the top shelf but couldn't get them. "Yeah?" Eiji came into the kitchen. "Get those for me please" She looked at him. Ash was wearing one of Eiji's tank tops and just her panties. Eiji handed her the cups and she pat the males head. "Good boy." Ash smiled teasingly and poured them both drinks. Ash kissed Eiji on the cheek before walking into the living to watch TV.

It was a boring afternoon for the couple and Ash was just laying in bed on her phone. Eiji came into the room and draped himself onto of the girl. "Your heavy!" She whined. "So?" The blackette smiled happily. Ash groaned and gave up. At some point, Eiji fell asleep and so did Ash. 

Eiji was watching TV when Ash stood in front of him in nothing but her underwear and bra. Her hands travels to his back and Eiji was hit in the face with her bra. "A-Ash?" Eiji felt something in his lap and the fabric was removed from his face and was replaced by soft, squishy skin. "Are my boobs soft?" Ash smiled and stroked Eiji's hair lightly. "Ash..um?" Eiji was blushing intensely. He didn't know what to do. Ash sat on his lap and leaned back. "You can play with them~" She smirked. "Ash! That's not- No-!" He began "I want you too" Ash smiled. "No! I can't just touch you! I'm older than you so you should listen to me!" Eiji pouted. "But I want you too, Onii-Chan~" Ash teased. "Why are you already like that?!" Eiji was tomato red at this point. Ash teasingly played with his chest and could feel Eiji grow hard under her. At some point, Ash grabbed Eiji's hands and placed them on his breast. "Play. with. my. boobies." Ash smirked. Eiji eventually gave in and sighed.

"BoObIeSsSSsssSSSs!" Ash screamed randomly at the top of her lungs. Eiji was in the kitchen when she came running in giggling. "What's so- Oh my god where are you clothes?" Eiji blushed as the blondette was completely nude. Ash latched herself onto Eiji and began planting kisses all over his face. "Let's have sex." She smiled. Eiji blushed harshly at the words. "No..Ash.." He put the girl down. She pouted and walked away. "Whatever. Shorter said he would fuck me anyways so" Ash said as he walked into the bedroom. Eiji flinched at the words and stomped to the room.

"Fine!"


	52. Strange Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash does this strange thing with Eiji.

Eiji found it weird the first time Ash did it. Eiji told him he wasn't in a good mood and when he was laying on the bed, Ash crawled in between his legs and began playing with his soft cock. Since Eiji wasn't happy, he was taking longer to get hard. "I think I like your cock better like this..it's soft and squishy" Ash giggled against the soft member. The more Ash played with his girth, the more he became hard.

One day, Eiji was in the worst mood possible. Ash decided it would be a good idea to ride Eiji's soft cock and turned his ass to face Eiji. He lowered himself onto the soft dick and began moving his hips up and down. "Ash. That's really strange" Eiji put his hands on the males round butt. Gradually, Eiji began getting bigger causing Ash to moan. It was almost like Ashes insides were massaging his cock. They moved gently and were so wet and squishy. Not to mention soft as well. Sighing, Eiji gave into the feeling and began thrusting his hips lightly. "See? I knew Onii-Chan couldn't resist my cute body~" Ash moaned teasingly and tightened around Eiji. "Shut up you pale American. I can't even cum on you since you're so white" Eiji playfully shot back causing Ash to laugh. They began laughing together since what he said was true. Ash was pale as shit and you couldn't even see your cum on his body.

Ash was typing quickly at his computer when Eiji came into the room. He aimed his gun at the male and sighed when he realized who it was. "Alex said that they were about 10 minutes away" He passed the warning on. "Okay.." Ash huffed. He resumed typing and heard a lock click but thought Eiji just locked the door for their safety. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ashes waist and it made Ash relax a bit. Slowly, his hands began exploring Ashes flat chest. One of his hands slipped into the males shirt and the other to unbutton his jeans. "Eiji?" Ash began getting flustered. Eiji began nipping his earlobe and down his jawline. Ash began to make mistake on his hacking as the blackette kept touching all over his body. "I know you want to, Aslan. You may trying to be denying but your body can't deny me.." Eiji whispered into the males ear. "Wha-" Ash began shaking and yelped quietly when Eiji pulled his pants down just enough for him to see his perky bottom. Ash being the desperate kitten he was, bent over the desk. His cock was leaking pre-cum and his hole was wet with slick. Knowing they didn't have much time, Eiji undid his jeans and began to slowly push in. "Ah!" Ash moaned. Eiji grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back but not hard so he wouldn't hurt Ash. There was a lewd wet noise in the small room as Ashes tight hole wet Eiji's cock. 

Every time Eiji's thighs would hit against Ashes bottom, his plump cheeks with jiggle. Eiji loved watching Ash fall apart knowing he had important things to do. 

_Splurt ___

__Eiji was shocked. Ash never came that fast. It took only a few more thrusts for Eiji to come and they heard footsteps. "Just pretend there was another group and they raped me.." Ash panted. Eiji waited until the gang kicked the door down to start tending to Ashes 'wounds.' "What happened?" Alex ran to him. Ash was "shaking" and sobbing. "They...there was another group...I was trying to finish hacking into the system but they came in...I..I" Eiji was beginning to believe his story even though he knew Ash was faking it. "I came in and they had already left.." Eiji added onto the story. "Dammit.." Alex mumbled under his breath. "You guys takes Ash to get cleaned and bandaged up while me and Ei figured out how to hack this shit.." Alex commanded to the rest of the gang. Cain and Blanca went to help the broken Ash up and walked him out the room. Once they were putting him into a car, Cain couldn't help himself. "You have a really small cock" Blanca elbowed him and was met with angry jade eyes. "I'll make yours small if you don't fucking take me somewhere. My asshole is stretched to hell and my back is sore" He complained. The males sighed and got into their seats. They began driving off knowing when they put Ash to sleep, he would be worried about Eiji._ _


	53. Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter adopts a new Neko for Eiji to play with.
> 
> Will have angst at the end
> 
> TW// SUICIDE, SELF HARM, DEATH, GORE,

"Eiji!" Shorter called for the black cat once he got him. Eiji came running out the room and was about to greet Shorter when he noticed a trembling blondie. The blond saw Eiji and looked scared. Eiji's ears perked and he looked at the purple haired male for an answer. "This is Ash" He patted the males head. Ash hissed and began scratching at his wrist. "He doesn't like me touching him very much" Shorter chuckled. Eiji got onto all fours and slowly walked towards Ash. Eiji sat in front of him and looked into his eyes. "New friend?" Eiji looked up at Shorter who nodded. Eiji's tail moved at the thought of having someone else around. "Friennnnd" He laid himself in the males lap. Ash was too busy cleaning himself to be bothered. 

Shorter had left to go see his sister leaving the two Nekos to get use to each other. Eiji had given Ash a tour of the house so he knew where to go. They were getting along really well and were playing a game until Ash ear started itching. It was twitching and making him uncomfortable. Eiji noticed this and licked the males ear. Ash flinched and whined. He must have sensitive ears.. The blackette thought as Ash was now shaking. The door soon opened and shorter walked in looking tired. He plopped face first onto the couch and Ash hopped onto his back. "Ow Ash!" The purplette groaned. Eiji giggled lightly. Ash was gonna fit right in here.

"I don't want it" Ash pushed the bowl away. "Oh. My. God. Eat it" Shorter threw his head back his pushed the bowl back for the millionth time. Ash kept shoving it right back and he was about to let the damn thing starve. "Eat." "I don't want it." He got the same answer every. time. Eiji made his way over to the too and sat down next to Ash. "Eiji please feed Ash I give the hell up" Shorter walked away to shower. Eiji turned to him and smiled. "Wha-What?" Ash blushed lightly. Eiji stood up and held his hand out to help Ash up. He took it and Eiji ran him into Shorter's room. He was in the shower so Eiji crawled onto the bed and Ash did the same. "What are we doing?" Ash yawned. "The more we most noise the more likely Shorter was release you don't your food." Eiji winked at him. Ash looked dumbfounded until Eiji let out the loudest meow possible. 

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!"

Ash jumped at demonic meow and heard the shower stop. It made him so scared Ash turned into 100% cat. Eiji looked where Ash was sitting but didn't see him. He looked down and shit.

"Ash?" Eiji looked worried. The cat meowed before smacking Eiji's hand. Yep it was Ash. He hopped off the bed and into the bathroom. Eiji followed but not all the way. Small meows came from the kitty before he ran back out the bathroom. Ash sat next to Eiji and poofed back into his Neko self. "I'm bored." Ash yawned and walked out the room. Eiji blinked a few times before Shorter came out the bathroom and noticed him. Eiji rolled onto his back, asking for a bellyrub.

It was likely for Eiji to be an omega but he didn't usually smell like caramel on a windy November day. The smell was sweet and Shorter and Eiji couldn't find where it was coming from. One day when Shorter left, Eiji was looking for his yarn ball when he got close to a bundle of blankets. The sweet caramel smell got stronger and Eiji gasped. They haven't seen Ash since the smell first started. "Ash?" Eiji shook the bundle. Ashes blond head poked out the bundle and he stared into Eiji's eyes. "E-Eiji.." His voice was trembling and sounded scared. "Are you..in heat?" Eiji came closer to the male. Ash nodded and Eiji immediately released a comforting scent. It didn't seem to work too well. He must have been too far in his heat for anything. Picking Ash up, he brought the shaking male into a room and then closed and locked the door.

It was almost like a rule for a male house Neko to mate with a female house Neko. Male omega's still had to mate with females but it just wouldn't bring them any pleasure. Eiji instead was taking Ash as if he were female. What was the difference? Ashes insides were soft and wet like a girls. Yeah he may be a boy but that doesn't mean Eiji can't mate with him. Ash was seeming to enjoy it as well. His tail was wrapping around Eiji's arm and his body was hot. "Eiji- You can't-" Ash was begging him not to knot. If he did then it would mean every heat he had, then Eiji would be the one to take care of it. No matter how much he begged, Eiji couldn't help it and ended up knotting. Ash wanted to cry but all he could do was cry in pleasure. His heat hadn't been taken care of in 9 years. His old owners made him take heat suppressants and when Shorter had adopted him, they asked if he wanted them but he said, "No. He's a cat he's supposed to have his heat" And walked out. Ash thought heat would be just a wave of horiness that went away but he was so wrong. It didn't go away. Ashes neck was marked and so was everywhere else on his body. Eiji began licking his ears causing him to wail and moan. Ash cupped Eiji's face and locked their lips together. The action surprised Eiji but he soon melted into the kiss as well.

When Shorter came home, they were passed out on the couch cuddled up in a ball. Eiji had a protective hold around Ash who was purring lightly since Eiji was stroking behind his ears. Shorter smiled at the scene and put a blanket over them. "Welp Sing, I guess you'll just have to meet them later" He looked down at the boy. "I'm tired" Sing yawned. Shorter picked him up and placed him on a bundle of blankets. He fell asleep almost right away. 

"New friennd"

Shorter is known for being a animal lover and usually picks up Nekos who were abandoned by their old owners. Eiji actually showed up as a newborn on his doorstep when Shorter was 7 and he's been with him ever since. As they moved houses, EIji began getting lonely so Shorter went to find him a friend and found what the carekeeper said was a Lynx. "He's had 12 owners in his life. He's seventeen. We always get him back so if you bring him back we won't be surprised. They said he doesn't do well with people and other pets" Shorter of course knew Eiji could make anyone around him happy so he decided to give him a go. 

It's been 10 years since Ash was put down. He was chasing something outside and was hit by a car. For a good 4 months he was in the hospital due to critical condition. Eiji so desperately wanted to see him but the last time he did, Ash was taking the injection they give pets who are being put down. Not even 5 seconds later, the nurse checked his heartbeat and gave them all a sad look. "He's gone now.." Eiji felt as if he was being shot. The injection worked that fast? Ashes lifeless eyes stared at nothing until Shorter gently closed his eyes. Sing held Eiji close to his chest knowing the faucet of tears was about to spill from his eyes. "It can't happen.." His vision became blurry.

It's been 30 years and Shorter was finally laid down to rest. He had died in a freak accident and it was now only Sing and Eiji. "When are you going to leave me, Sing?" Eiji looked at him one day. The kid had gone from around 5'3 to about 6'3. "Eiji..you know I won't leave you" The male reassured him. Eiji had become emotionless from losing those close to him. Smiling fakely, he looked at him "Okay"

Sing was now 40 and wondering why Eiji had did it. He tortured himself. Before killing himself in the most gruesome way possible, he cut off his ears and tail. After doing that, he stabbed himself over and over again, cut his hands and slit his own throat. To top it all off, he hung himself and the rope was opening the cut on his neck more and more. He's never walked into Shorter's room once since of what happened. He knew he would grow old and then meet his friends in heaven. 

or

He could just end it all now.

The balcony seemed so tempting. Rising from where he was sitting, he opened the balcony door. Looking down, he would land on the hard sidewalk. Slowly, he began tilting forward and allowed himself to fall.

"Look who decided to join the gang of dead losers" Ash looked at Sing when he appeared. Sing was 5'3 again and Ash looked as if he was never even hit by a car. They all looked 17 again.

"We're all one big happy family again"


	54. 1980's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ash and Eiji were a couple in the 1980s, no Banana Fish drug?
> 
> lol the BF manga takes place in 1973 but I think the anime takes place in 2017 since they had phones and computers and in the manga, ash was using a typewriter when hacking but in the anime, he used a computer so-

Eiji's eyes fluttered open to the smell of his lover's cooking. He stretched in their bed before climbing out and into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the room and there was some love song playing on the radio. Eiji watched as his boyfriend gently swayed his hips as he flipped the cooking batter. The blackette walked behind the blondette and wrapped his hands around the slim waist. "Well good morning to you too" He chuckled softly. "Smells good" Eiji smiled. "What, the pancakes or me?" Ash joked. "Both" Eiji kissed the bare shoulder. Ash turned to face him and kissed his cheek. "I didn't get a nick of sleep. Your snoring kept me up most of the night" Ash yawned before putting his arms around the male's neck. "I don't snore" Eiji stuck his tongue out at the male. "Yeah sure." Ash smiled softly before turning back to flip the pancake. He turned off the gas and took the pan off the hot eye. "Wanna skateboard with me to the bookshop?" Ash asked as he handed Eiji his giant stack of pancakes. "Sure" The blackette smiled. 

The breeze blew through their hair. The skate to the bookshop was always the best with wind on a summer's day. Ash would always speed up just to hear Eiji complain. Ash wore a short sleeve turtle neck that was red and black jeans to match. He wore the usual red high-top converse that he's had since forever. Eiji wore a denim jack that had the sleeves rolled up over a white T-Shirt with ripped Levi jeans. He mostly wore Vans so he had on dirty white slip-ons. They finally made it to the bookshop and put their boards in the rack. Ash pushed the doors open and he and Eiji went their separate ways. Ash went to where the books mixed with comics were and Eiji went to the actual comics. Usually, they get a few books but they had saved up a lot of money and they could get more books this time. The shop was small and not very busy. As Ash was looking, someone clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Ash!" The voice chirped. The blondette turned to look and saw his best friend aka the store owner, Shorter. "You scared me" He sighed in relief. "Sorry, bro. It's just 'cause I got these new comics in and I need you to hold the ladder so I can put them on the shelves." Shorter snickered. "Doesn't your sister do that?" Ash quirked a brow. "Ain't here. Had some kinda busy shit she needed to do leavin' me here" Shorter put his hands in his pockets. "Ain't she fuckin' that officer? What's his name..Charlie?" Ash smirked. "Ugh, barf. I don't even get why she likes him" Shorter groaned. "Hey, are you and Eiji bangin'?" Shorter glared at him. Ash became pale and looked at him. They both knew being gay was a bad thing that could get them beat up on the streets. "No! Why the hell-" "Ash, are you ready to go?" Eiji groaned in boredom. "y-yeah" He stuttered. Shorter shrugged before going to ring them up. "Catch ya!" Shorter called. "Later" Ash called back. 

The sun was starting to set and Eiji was getting things out to make dinner. Ash was watching some cheesy love show when a sex scene came on. "Fuckin' ew" He mumbled and switched to cartoons. Looney Tunes was playing and Ash rose to his feet. Walking into the kitchen, Eiji was setting a timer for an hour. Ash grabbed his wrist lightly when he was done and pulled him into the living room and sat him on the couch. He straddled the male's waist and cupped his face. "I'm horny~" Ash giggled lightly. "Really?" Eiji's hands began traveling Ashes bareback showing he was also feeling a bit dirty. Ash began kissing Eiji's jawline causing the male to moan lightly. "Why're you teasing me, baby?" Eiji's hand slipped into the male's jeans. They shared slow, sloppy kisses and tuned out all sounds around them. Only they mattered at the moment. "Eiji" Ash breathed against his lips. Eiji pushed Ash's jeans down and shifted so he could get them off all the way. Ash was now sitting nude on top of him and he ran his hands over the soft, milky skin. "Do you have a condom?" Ash searched Eiji's and his pockets. "No" He answered. "maybe we can try without the condom?" Eiji looked at him. "I guess we've never tried without.." Ash smirked.

"I'm not ready!" Ash panted heavily. "Do you want me to put more lube?" Eiji asked him, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Ash nodded frantically and Eiji reached for the lotion. After he lubed himself and Ash up some more, he lined up and gently pushed in. "Ah!" Ash clutched Eiji's shoulders. They had never done it without condoms and it made Eiji's cock seem 10x bigger. Once he was fully seated in Ash, he let the male adjust and Ash covered his eyes with his arm. He was panting heavily and sweating a lot. Eiji gently tickled the palm of Ash's hand causing him to slowly remove it. "Ready?" He whispered against the male's ear. Ash nodded and Eiji gently thrust in and out of his boyfriend being as gentle as he could. "I never realized how soft and squishy you were inside" Eiji giggled. Ash blushed and buried his face into Eiji's shoulder. "I never realized how big you were" Ash mumbled. Tears began streaming down Ashes face and it made Eiji scared. "Did I hurt you?" Eiji used his thumb to wipe away Ashes tears. "It just feels so good..why didn't we try it without condoms before?" He smiled softly taking away all Eiji's worries. He leaned down and captured the pretty lips. No matter how they were seen in other people's eyes, they loved each other and nobody could take that away from them. 

"Do you smell something burning?"


	55. BANANA FISH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Behind the Scenes of Banana Fish. Random moments, funny moments and bloopers. Also an interview with some characters
> 
> Bonus!
> 
> small blogs of Ashes life with Eiji and the crew

Author kept messing with Ashes chains. Unlocking them and then locking them. "Oh my god stop" Ash laughed. "I'm not doing anything" Author laughed back. "Bitch-" Ash looked at him.

"Action!" The director yelled.

Shorter stumbled into the room and tripped on his shoelace. Author was trying to not laugh and so was Ash. "It's not funny!" Shorter whined. "It was a little bit" Max called from the pole. 

"Achoo!" 

"ASH!" Everyone groaned. They had been trying to get Shorter's death spot on but Ash kept 'shooting' his stomach. When they finally got it, Ashes sneeze got in the recording. "The dust was tickling my nose." 

_______________________________________

Breaking out scene: Golzine's mansion

Attempt: 46

"Wrong gun" Ash chuckled. "I stubbed my toe on the door!" Shorter was trying not to cry. "Ain't you 'posed to be dead?" Skipper called from behind the camera crew. "That table is cold" He pouted. "Run it back. Ash, shoot down the door to the room Eiji's in" The director commanded as he sat in his chair. "Action!"

".." 

"What were my lines again?" Ash looked confused. "Oh my god I wanna strangle you-" The director was on the verge of breaking Ashes neck.

____________________________________

Jail Kiss scene: EijiAsh

Attempt: 120

"This shouldn't be that hard." Author slammed his head on one of the tables. "You guys are making it impossible. Just kiss him, move your tongue to give him the pill. NOT make out" Author lectured them. "I know!" Ash whined. "Action!" The director yelled.

"Thanks for coming today Eiji," Ash brushed his hand against Eiji's cheek.

"Um..y-yeah" Eiji stuttered.

"Next time, come alone.." Ash whispered.

"Eh..Why?" Eiji looked surprised as Ash leaned into.

They lips collided into a warm kiss and Ash shifted his tongue into Eiji's mouth. He opened his eyes and gave Eiji a determined look. 

"Cut! We got it" The director sounded relieved.

"I farted" Shorter laughed. 

____________________________________

Fighting scene: The Catcher in the Rye

Attempts: 346

"BLANCA! SHOOT. THE. PILOT." The director screeched. "Okay! Okay" The taller male laughed harshly. "Action!"

"Sit down it front of me" He told Sing.

"No." Sing replied.

".."

"oh okay" Blanca answered. 

"CUT!" The director threw his hat on the ground.

_______________________________________

Yut-Lung tells Eiji to take his life scene: Ash makes a deal.

Attempts: 11

"Give me back my damn ponytail" Yut crossed his arms as Sing waved his head around with a high top ponytail. Eiji was on the floor laughing Yut-Lung snatched the hair from the males head. "OwieEEeEeeeEe!" Sing screeched. "I told your motherfucking ass to give my back my shit" Yut-Lung began lecturing him. "Action!, start at Ash was fallen to hell"

"Ash has fallen to heWl- shit" He chuckled at the error. 

"I think something other than shit and air just came out my asshole" Sing looked scared.

__________________________________

Sa-yo-na-ra: Eiji get shot

Attempts: 687

"SAYONAET" "Why are you screaming at me?" Eiji looked at him. "Lemme see da papeh" Ash snatched the paper off the table and slammed his head on the table to read. "This one says 'HoLa nEyOuS' Eiji threw the pencil at him. The director sighed and yelled. "Action"

"This is basic greetings. 'How are you?'" Eiji pointed to lettering.

"I know how to say that much!" "How are y'all doin'?" "I'm doing fine" 

Eiji's jaw dropped. "Who taught you those phrases?!" 

"Ibe-San!"

"Okay, this one is how you say goodbye"

"Sa-yo-u-na-ra" He sounded it out slowly.

"Sa-yo-na-ra" Ash repeated slowly. 

Eiji smiled at him before noticing the door.

"ASH!" He yelled and pushed the male out the way. 

A Chinese member in a green and white shirt yelled as he threw the door open. His shot fired and hit Eiji.

Ashes eyes widened

"EIJI!"

Everyone gasped at Ashes scream.

Another male shot Ash but he ignored it. Grabbing his gun, he shot the male who shot Eiji multiple times in the back. 

The other who had shot Ash, ran out the room screaming "HELP ME!" Ash chased after him causing Cain and Jessica to stop. Ash shot the male in the head and kept firing until Sing stood in front of him.

He pointed the gun at Sing and Lao grabbed his gun, ready to shoot Ash but instead was met with a bullet to the hand. 

Ash panted harshly before turning back to get Eiji. He walked into the room and fell to his knees.

"Eiji, Eiji!" He called the injured male. Eiji soon opened his eyes and smiled weakly,

"Ash..you're safe..good" He whispered before closing his eyes. "Eiji.." Ash whispered.

"EIJI!"  
"EIJI!" 

Ash screamed desperately.

"I want some funyuns" Eiji whispered. 

"Oh my god-" 

_______________________________

Interview!!

Ash Lynx and Fredrick Author

Author: "Ash is the most annoying cast member I swear." 

Ash: "Am not!"

Author: You ran around in circles until you got sick then proceeded to throw up on me"

Ash: "I got sick and you were the closest trash to me"

Author: "Ohh I wish I could just StRaNGlE yOu!"

Ash: "As if! I'm a minor! Strangling a 16 year old is illegal ya know!"

Author: "I'm a minor too! 17 is a good age to kill someone!"

Ash: "It isn't you dumbass!"

Author: "Minors don't curse"

Interviewer: "Now that you're done fighting I have a few questions about your characters"

Ash: "I have the best character UwU"

Author: "Shut up. You died in a library"

Ash: "I'm not dead!"

Interviewer: "So you think there will be another season of BF?"

Ash: "No"

Author: "Absolutely the fuck not."

Interviewer: "Okay, Ash. Are you alive or dead?"

Ash: "Alive"

Interviewer: "Why do you say that?"

Ash: "Because"

Author: "I think in the second opening, Ash was walking in snow and it was night time and he was wearing the same outfit he had died in. My belief is that he got up when the library was starting to close which i'm pretty sure is around 7-8. There's a 50-50 chance he went to a hospital or he went to someone he knew like Cain or the Chinese."

Ash: "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say"

Interviewer: "I'm sure most BF Fans hope that's what happened!"

_________________________

Interview!!

Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura

Interviewer: "Are you too dating?"

Eiji: "Actually yes!"

Ash: "October 24th will mark our 7th month together!"

Interviewer: "Does any of the other cast know this?"

Eiji: "We've told them and they all seemed pretty happy for us!"

Interviewer: "This may seem a bit personal but whose the bottom in your relationship?"

-The couple both laughed-

Eiji: "Ash is 100% bottom."

Ash: "I like being the wife in a same sex relation"

Eiji: "Ash makes a really good wife. His pancakes are like the best"

Interviewer: "Sounds like your relationship is going strong"

Ash: "Yes! I love Eiji so much and I'm really glad I met him. He's warmed my heart"

Eiji: "Awhm you're so sweet sometimes. But your a demon in the morning" 

Ash: "Am not"

Eiji: "i woke you up maybe I dunno know a week ago and you slapped my hand so hard I had to wear makeup during recordings"

Ash: "Okay well maybe you should have wore you wrist guards"

Eiji: "Whatever"

Interviewer: "You live together?"

Eiji: "Yes! Actually, he just moved into my apartment with me last month."

Ash: "My parents finally let me.."

Interviewer: "How old are you Eiji?"

Eiji: "17. I bought the apartment with the help of my dad"

Interviewer: "Wow! An apartment at 17!"

Eiji: "Yep! I didn't wanna get the birthday cake that said it was time to leave my parents house!"

Ash: "Cake?"

Eiji: "My parents said if I didn't move out before I was 18, I would get a birthday cake that would say something like get out"

Ash: "That's mean"

Eiji: "Your mean"

__________________________________________

Blog 1: 'Weirdos!'

"Your ugly" Shorter yelled to Sing across the table. Ashes phone was propped up against a wall and you could see everyone and all the green screens. "COME TO MY BABY SHOWER!" Sing screamed. "Fuck off Janet I'm not going to your fucking baby shower" Ash flipped him the bird. Ash did a cartwheel and Author clicked his tongue. "Oh look at little miss fuckin' cheerleader over here. Gonna WaVe your pompoms around and cheer for us?" He tested the male. "I mean, I can do the WAP" Ash smirked. "No. I will not allow you to shake your ass for nobody but me" Eiji picked him up bridal style. 

______________________________________________

Blog 2: 'Kissy Kissy'

Ash ran up to Eiji and threw his arms around the males neck. He kissed the male tenderly and Eiji kissed back. "You guys are disgusting" Shorter rolled his eyes. Ash flipped him off but never pulled away from Eiji. "GIMME KISS!" Author screamed and began running towards Ash. "NOOO!" Ash ran from him. Eiji chuckled lightly at seeing the two. "PROTECT ME!" Ash ran behind Blanca, who had no clue what was happening. The director sighed. "god help me"

__________________________________________________

Director note: The Banana Fish Cast.

They may seem serious on screen but they are the most annoying, childish crew ever. They're all great friends and can always be seen doing something they shouldn't.

Ash is most definitely the most goofy of them. He'll always find a way to make you laugh even if he isn't trying.

Eiji is the nurse will always be there to kiss your injury better. He'll always make sure people don't hurt and will always put himself in danger if he means his friend will be fine.

Shorter is Ashes best friend and you can always find them together eating something probably poisonous or covered in purple hair dye.

Author is the older brother of everyone. He's always making jokes and calling people names. Of course though, he'll fight anyone who tries to hurt his friends.

Skipper is actually a girl and the daughter of Cain. She's the one who can boost your mood by just simply touching you.

Sing is the weirdo and the son of Blanca and Yut-Lung who is actually his mom. Sing is always getting into trouble or breaking something. He makes the best sundae's though.

Blanca is the mom of everyone. He's always making sure Shorter and Ash don't eat something weird and making sure Yut-Lung didn't throw Sing out the window. He sees Ash as a son and is always giving people piggyback rides.

Yut-Lung is the fighter of the crew. She'll always be yelling about something or screaming at Blanca who never seems fazed by it. Of course, if anyone tried to injury her friends, she'll strangle them with her hair.

Jessica is the chef of them all. Everyone gets excited whenever she brings in some kind of sweet. Her cupcakes are the best and she brings some holiday themed sweet.

Max is the clumsy one. He dropped everything and everyone. He was carrying Ash and accidently dropped him. Ash had a sprained wrist and a possible broken arm. In the end, Max has nothing special about him.

Ibe is the uncle. He's always taking people somewhere doing something interesting. He's really good at boxing just in case someone wants to mess with his friends.

_____________________________________

Message from the cast:

"Thank you to everyone whose been with us on this wonderful journey! We all had so much fun recording and doing the BANANA FISH series! We're just as sad as you to see it has to come to an end since we enjoyed all the fighting scenes and breakouts. Maybe one day, there will be a season two of BANANA FISH but until then, we'll all see you again someday! Thank you for sticking around with the show and being patience for the episodes. Each of us all love all of you and hope to see you again!"

End of BANANA FISH.

Written by: Akimi Yoshida

Animated by: MAPPA

Air date: 2018

Final episode date: December 19, 2018

Director: Hiroko Utsumi

_________________________________________________

I am aware that Hiroko is a female. The director i wrote about directed their actions. Hiroko is like the director who animated it and put it all together.


	56. Eiji's dirty thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little peek what runs through Eiji's head at times

-Eiji forced Ash into a maid outfit, tied him to a chair, and pushed a bullet vibration against his prostate. "Just sit here" Eiji smirked before leaving the room. Ash was confused at first but then the vibrator turned on. "AH!" He yelped. He desperately tried to get out his arms untied but it didn't work. Ash panted as an orgasm pulled it self out his cock.   
3 hours had passed and Ash couldn't take anymore. "Eiji....." He whined weakly. As his cock twitched signalling his next orgasm, he silently prayed in his head that he wouldn't "ah! Ah! AH! EIJI!~" Ash yelled as his final and last orgsam poured out his tip. Eiji came into the room and stared at the cum covered Ash. The blondette trembled and Eiji undid the rope. "You did so good.." Eiji kissed Ashes forehead.

-Ashes hands were hand cuffed to their bed and he was blindfolded. A sudden caress on his stomach made him jolt. It gave him anxiety not knowing where Eiji was going to touch next. "Ash.."Eiji whispered against his ear. Ash trembled lightly. Eiji bit down on his shoulder causing Ash to yelp. His body was red and hot. For a moment not happened, before there was a kiss placed on his lips. By instinct, he moved his hands to wrap them around Eiji's neck, but he couldn't. He began whining into the kiss since he couldn't see Eiji or feel him. The front of the blindfold began getting wet from his tears. "Awh, Ash baby..it's okay" Eiji caressed his cheek. The blindfold was taken off and so where the handcuffs. Ash immediately threw his arms around Eiji. "Your so sensitive" Eiji kissed the males lips.

-Ash looked so fuckable. His knee high tennis socks. Baggy shirt. Fresh, pale, unmarked body. It was times like those where Eiji just wanted to blow Ashes back to hell. "Ash?" Eiji looked at him. "Hmm?" He answered. He was probably texting Shorter and that's why he was so unaware of his surroundings. "Come sit on my lap." Eiji told him. Of course, Ash got of from his bed and laid himself across Eiji's lap. He always listens to Eiji. Slowly, Eiji slipped his hand into Ashes shirt. Right away Ash knew what Eiji wanted. He told Shorter he was about to die and told him goodbye. He sat up in the males lap and let him remove his shirt. He wasn't wearing any boxers and he now only had his socks on. Ash slowly grinded his hips and exchanged slow, wet, sloppy kisses with Eiji. The raven popped out his hard-on and lined up with Ashes hole. Slowly, he pushed in and felt his cock be greeted by Ashes soft insides. 

-Eiji really liked fucking Ash when he was fresh out the shower. It was always better when Ashes skin was perfectly lotioned and smelled like the breeze of the sea. Eiji was reading a book when soft skin touched his arm. Ash pushed Eiji's book out the way and laid himself on the males lap. His nude body was caressed by Eiji's fingers. Ash sat up and kissed Eiji tenderly. "Mmm..Ei, come on let's fuck~" He whispered against the males throat. Eiji grabbed Ashes hips and began pushing his thumbs into the nerve there. He knew Ash enjoyed when he massaged his hips. Ash pulled Eiji's cock out and used Eiji's shoulders to help him move. (Lol insert time skip here) Ash sighed in satisfaction. He always felt refreshed after sex. Eiji always gave him a great back massage afterwards. "Hey Ash?" Eiji whispered. "Hm?" Ash hummed. "Can we have round two?"

-For halloween, Ash was a devil. Only problem is, he wore red lipstick along with a skimpy red dress that had red heels. To top it all off, it came with horns and red contacts. At first glance, Ash really looked like the devil. Eiji of course, was an angel. (It was fr no cap just white shoes, shirt and pants with a golden halo.) Since Ashes outfit was just so whoreish, he decided to fuck Ash in it. Seeing his pretty red lips wrapped around his cock made him even more hard. Eiji held Ashes head still and roughly thrust his cock into his throat. (leap frog) "I can't take anymore.." Ash panted. "If you can't take anymore then why do you keep spreading your legs for me?" Eiji nibbled on his earlobe. Ash was quiet and Eiji smirked. "I love you"

Thought I'd make a chapter that shows what Eiji thinks about sometimes in the day.


	57. Kittens kill too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashes new weapon supplier gets real handsy with him and Eiji is having none of it.
> 
> TW//GORE BLOOD

"Shit!" Ash exhaled on the couch. He knew this weapon supplier liked to touch. He just didn't know if Eiji would react well. A loud banging on the door dragged him out his thoughts. Eiji went to open the door and greeted the tall male with a smiled. The male walked in, ignoring Eiji and his eyes lit up when he saw Ash. "Ah, Ash" He walked over to the male and sat down next to him. "Let's get started" Ash sighed. Eiji went into the kitchen to make some tea. "Okay. So first of all Mike, your argument is fucking unfair" Ash slammed their agreement sheet on the table. "I don't think you coming to pick of the supplies is unfair baby" Mike's hand gripped Ashes thigh. Ash glared at him. "If I need something and I am unable to come get, someone in my gang should be able to come get it." Ash said sternly. Mike let out a breathy laugh. "Oh Ash. I want to see you" Mike smirked. "And I want to see supplies in my reach when I need them." Ash shot back. Mike's hand traveled higher up his leg and Ash didn't know Eiji saw that. 

Walking with two cups of tea, Eiji sat them in front of the two and gave them both a forced smile. "Look, we just keep going back and fourth. Either my men come pick up the supplies when I can't or we don't have a fucking deal" Ash leaned back against the couch. Mikes finger began playing with the hems of Ashes jeans. "As long as you come at most twice a week" His hand slipped down the side. A loud clatter made them jump. Eiji slammed the tray of food down and put their plates on the table. "Sorry, did I scare you?" His brown eyes had raging flames behind them. "No." Mike smiled. Eiji gasped softly. "There's a bug on you! Allow me to get it!" Eiji smiled sweetly before striking Mike harshing on the head with the tray. Ash jumped at the sound that rang out in the room. "Ow!" Mike growled at EIji. "I got it" He smiled before walked away. As he was walking, he mumbled under his breath loud enough for Mike to here, "Stupid fucking bitch."

Eiji was on the last straw with Mike. One wrong move and he would choke Mike. "I am going to scream. Why are you being like this? Just fucking let my guys come to get the shit. That's all I'm asking. I'll come when I'm not busy which is very often" Ash groaned. "Okay. How often is that?" Mike folded his arms. "Mostly everyday if there's no fighting." Ash sighed. "Perfect." Mikes hand slipped it's way to where Ashes cock was causing him to squeal. "Nope." Eiji said to himself and grabbed a butcher knife. He walked behind the couch unnoticed and raised his arm up before bringing it down and slicing off Mikes arm in one, clean cut. His blood curdling scream rang through the apartment. "HE CHOPPED OFF MY FUCKING ARM!!" He screamed Ash was frozen in shock as Eiji squatted down next to Mike. In his other hand, he had the males separated hand. He pulled the males cock out and chopped it off. Using superglue, he glued the males hand where his cock use to be and his cock where his arm use to be. Mike was still screaming and nw sobbing in agony. Eiji rose to his feet. "Aslan Jade Callenreese will NOT be making deal with you today. I saw help you to the front door" Eiji's tone was sweet and sugar coated. He grabbed Mike by the neck and dragged him outside. He left Mike outside their neighbours door and went back inside, slamming the door behind him. His hands were bloody and he placed the knife on the counter. Washing his hands, he walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Ashes waist. "Are you okay?" His genuine loving tone was back. "Y-Yeah.." Ash stuttered. "I just never thought you would do something like that" Ash choked out. "Oh. Well I didn't like his stupid fucking ass to begin with. Then he began getting handsy with you. I couldn't stand seeing him touch you." Eiji's hands explored Ashes body looking for any trace of injury. 

"The last straw was him touching you somewhere only I can" Eiji picked up Ash and led him to the bathroom. "We need to shower and then do a deep clean of the apartment. It smells like that dumbass in here" Eiji growled lowly. Ash began stripping and Eiji watched him lovingly. His pale body was so beautiful. Once Ash was fully undressed, Eiji held his hand and walked him into the shower. The warm water felt amazing on their bodies. "Jesus I needed this" Ash moaned lightly. Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash wet body. "Eiji...kiss me...make all my pain go away.." He melted into Eiji's touch. Slowly, their lips interlocked on their rightful places, on the others lips. Ashes body became warm and he felt fuzzy. At least he knew Eiji would protect him no matter what.

Ash sighed in satisfaction. Eiji said he was going to clean so Ash could just relax in bed. Ash felt extremely refreshed after their shower especially the sex. Now he was curled up with a book and one of Eiji's shirts on. He eventually wanted a snack so got up to go to the kitchen. Eiji was vacuuming when he noticed Ash. He didn't say anything but just smiled. Ash looked like a typical teenager. Looking through the pantry for something to eat while also texting Shorter on his phone. 

Eiji came into bed at some point and Ash decided to ask him. "Do you regret chopping his arm and dick off?" Ash whispered. "No. Why would I? All these dirty rapists. He really tried it though he really. fucking. tried. it. Just be lucky I didn't chop his head off." Eiji's gruesome answer shocked Ash. Eiji's eyes locked with his and a devilish smirked crossed his face.

"Kitten kill too, Ash."


	58. Ashes dirty thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sneak peak into Ashes head-

~Ash likes when Eiji curses at him in Japanese. He mostly does it during sex. "Ah! Eiji~" Ash moaned and whined. Eiji mumbled something which was likely to be "Stupid slutty fucking American" Ash giggled lightly at hearing Eiji complain in his native language. "What did you say?" Ash teased him. "I said, Your a cock hungry whore." Eiji said sternly. Ash tightened around him. "Mm..I like that.." He moaned. "Like what?" Eiji quirked an eyebrow. "When you call me dirty names in Japanese.." Ash was close to his orgasm. "Oh really?" Eiji had cockyness in his tone. "mmmMnG~" Ash hummed as cum shot out his pink cock. "I'll keep note of that, "

~Sometimes Ash just gets really attention needy. He'll force himself onto Eiji's lap until he's bent over and finally fucked. Eiji was reading a book that he seemed really interested in so he was paying no attention Ash and his whines. Ash was sitting on their bed practically crying. They haven't had sex in months and he really needed a good dicking. "Eiji!" He whined pathetically. "Oh my god, what?" Eiji looked at him. "I'm horny!" Ash pouted angrily. "If you give me some dick I'll leave you alone!" Ash looked at him. Getting on all fours, he pushed his chest onto the bed and lifted his ass into the air. "Fuck me." He begged whoreishly. Eiji sighed before pulling out his member and roughly slamming into Ash. All Eiji wanted to do was read. 

~Eiji's reaction was just how Ash wanted it. Ash had found a short dress and heels. He wanted to see how Eiji would react. The dress didn't even make an attempt to cover his peachy ass. Ash was pushed against the wall and his leg was on Eiji's shoulder. "Don't you like my dress?~" The blondette teased. "Maybe" Eiji bit into the males shoulder. Ash moaned lightly. There was a sudden ripping sound in the room and Ashes body felt less confined. He looked down to see the dress ripped Eiji pulled the dress off him. "There we go..there's your pretty body"

~Sometimes, Ash liked being manhandled by Eiji. Early, Eiji had smacked his ass so hard Ash swore you could see all the details of his hand. Eiji had left to go to the store and tied Ash to the bed post. He left a vibrator leaning against Ashes prostate and one on his cock tip. He was there for almost 3 hours until Eiji finally came home. The vibrators were turned off and Ash was untied. "E-Eiji.." Ash whined. "You did good Ash" Eiji kissed his forehead.

~Eiji was nervous to meet Ashes parents. "Well hello." The woman said with a glare. "Hello ma'am" Eiji bowed lightly. "What's your name?" She looked at him. "Eiji Okumura." He answered. The woman hummed before continuing her questioning. "How old are you?" Eiji quirked a brow but answered. "19" Ash was getting fidgety. "What's your intention with my son?" She asked. "I really wanna know more about him and learn his int-" "You wanna fuck him?" She cut the male off. "Yep I wanna fuck now let's go Ei!" Ash grabbed the males wrist and ran out the door.


	59. Eiki and Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender bend ;)
> 
> The daily life of Eiki (Eiji) and Ashley! (Ash)

Ashley pulled her hair into a bun. "Ashley?" Eiki poked her head around the corner. "Hm?" She hummed. "Um..where are you going?" She walked into the room. "Got business to do. Author's fuckin' around again." Ashley sighed. Eiki looked worried. "I'll be back. I'll even bring some dinner" She patted the girls head. "Laters!" Ashley waved to Eiki. Once the door closed, Eiki mumbled a bye.

8:30 PM

The front door opened and closed. "I'm back!~" Ashley sung in her usually annoying voice. "Finally!" Eiki jumped off the couch. She had changed into a tank top and shorts. Ashley held out a bag of food in which Eiki took and walked to place on the table. "I need a shower I'm CAKED in dirt!" She groaned before walking into the bathroom. "Make sure you eat if I get out this shower and you haven't eaten Eiki i'm going to cut all your hair off!" Ashley threatened from the bathroom. "Oh I'm so scared" Eiki rolled her eyes. 

____________________________________________

In the condo

Ashley was walking around in her blue button up the went down to her mid-thigh. Eiki was wearing a tucked in burgandany sweater with a white skirt. She looked at Ashley's chest and noticed she could see the girls (huge) breasts. Pouting, she cupped her chest. American girls are lucky..Eiki thought to herself. Japanese girls are so cute..Ashley stared at Eiki. "Ashley! Can I touch them?" Eiki perked up. Ashley covered herself and squeaked. "No Eiki! Why do you have to touch everything you see?!" The blond girl ran from the black haired girl. Eventually, EIki cornered Ashley and began poking and prodding at her chest. "Eiki!" Ashley whined. "Their so soft and bouncy!" There was a gleam in the blackettes eyes. "Oh. My. God." Ashley pulled Eiki's hands away from her boobs. "No more." She walked away from the girl. "Butt!" Eiki perked up. "NO!" 

____________________________________

"I have to meet another gang, come with me" Ashley smiled. "Okay!" Eiki followed her out the door. Their group walked into the dark alley and everyone just did their own thing. "You the group we 'posed to be meeting?" A voice rang out. Ashley leaned off the wall and stood in front of the other hooded gang leader. "Yea. What about it?" She said daringly. "What did you say?" The others group raged. Ashley's group roared behind her. The gang leader took off his hooded and Ashley gasped. She quickly snatched off her own hood and the other gang leader gasped. Eiki looked from behind Ashley and saw another Japanese. The other began waving and Eiki waved back. "They look the same!" Their group voices were mixed.

Same kind of shoes along with the same color, Same jeans, hoodie, eye color and hair, only of course one was long and the other was short. "What the hell?" They said in unison. "Let's just get this over with" Ash turned and began walking. Ashley followed and looked to her side where Eiki SHOULD be. "Shit!" Ashley stopped in her tracks. "Eh? What's wrong Ashley?" Eiki's voice rang out in front of her. Ash turned his head to the side. Eiki was standing next to Eiji. Ash slowly scooted away from them. Two Eijis... he exhaled harshly "Eiki! You scared me!" Ashley grabbed the girls hand. The group started walking away and Ashley and Ash couldn't take the Japanese. The made it to the bar and walked inside. When Ash walked into the room, everyone cheered that the boss was back. "Oh look at this~" Someone grabbed Ashley's butt. "HEY ASSHOLE!" She punched them in dick. Ash turned and looked on the floor. He sighed before leading the other gang leader to the weapon table. Eiki and Eiji were having a whole conversation in Japanese. "Deal?" The male stuck his hand out. Ashley smirked. "Deal" She took the males hand. 

_______________________________________

Ashley stared at the table. "What's this?" She picked up a bowl of beans. "That's natto" Eiki smiled. Ashley sniffed it. "Ew! It smells!" Eiki chuckled. "That's how they are" Ashley turned her nose up. "How do you eat it?" She looked at the girl. "Soy sauces and green onions. Then mix it till it's all sticky!" Ashley stirred the beans with her chopsticks slowly. "Then pour it over then rice and..dig in!" Eiki chirped. "Like it?" She looked at Ashley. "I'm going to vomit.." She looked sick. "What's this?" Ashley looked at the dark thing. "It's dried horse mackle." Eiki watched the girl smell it. "Do Japanese people only eat stinky food?" She bit into the meat. "Japanese food is good for girls who only eat meat, like you" Eiki smiled. Ashley scoffed a bit. "Yeah. I grew 2 inches last year but haven't gained a single pound!" She whined. "Lucky you. I think i've stopped growing." Eiki rested her head on her arms. "I'm in the middle of my growth spurt. Not like some old geezer" Ashley mocked Eiki. "Hey!" Eiki whined. "What's wrong Aneesan? You have to go back 15 years to beat me up" Ashley pointed the butter knife at her. "Don't i wish it! I'd beat you to a pulp!" Eiki tried to grab the knife. The two laughed.

______________________________________________

Eiki walked into the room to see Ashley in a what looked like a school uniform. It had a tight brown vest with a red neck bow. She had a brown skirt to match. "What are you doing?" Eiki looked at her. "Do I look 15?" Ashley smiled innocently. "Why you trying to get into a museum as a minor?" Eiki laughed "Prostituting." Ashley stated calmly. "I don't get that joke." Eiki chuckled. "It wasn't a joke. What about the news?" The blond girl looked at Eiki. She read off the article as Ashley grabbed glasses. "Eh? Where you going?" She watched the girl open the door. "I told you" Ashley slid the glasses onto her face. "I'm prostituting" She winked. Eiki stood there in the room.

_____________________________________________


	60. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash calls Eiji sweetheart by accident

Eiji Is what people would call a sweetheart during sex. He complements Ash no matter what he looks like. Not to mention extremely gentle. There was a time when Ash had asked Eiji to hit him during sex and Eiji flat out refused. Instead, he gently caressed his lovers body and left marks. 

"Ash, what do you want to eat?"Eiji called from the kitchen. "Dunno" Ash answered. He got up and made his way into the kitchen. "There's my little Lynx" Eiji kissed his forehead before picking him up. "I want a hot dog" Ash mumbled. Eiji smiled softly. "You do?" He walked into the living room. Ash was clinging to him like a koala. "Onii-Chan~" Ash locked their lips together in a tender kiss. "Hot dog" He looked into Eiji's eyes. The male sat the blondette on the couch and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back" Ash smiled and clapped. "Yay!" Eiji smiled at the childish act.

About 10 minutes, Eiji had returned with Ashes hot dog and one for himself. He put the males food next to him since he was typing something and didn't seem to focused on around him. "Thank you, sweetheart-" Ashes breath hitched and so did Eiji's. A deep blush formed on Ashes face. "Ash-" "Don't. Say anything." Ash felt hot all over. The blackette sat next to the embarrassed blonde. "That was so cute.." He whispered. "S-Shut up!" Ash turned his head away from Eiji and scooted a little bit away from him. There was a moment's silence before Ash scooted back to Eiji. "I'm horny.." he mumbled. Eiji chuckled lightly. "Of course you are"

Eiji got up to shower, leaving the broken, fucked out Ash on the bed. As he stepped into the hot shower water, he groaned lightly at the feeling of the water against his skin. Eventually, Ash snuck into the shower with Eiji. "Mmm..the water feels good.." Ash mumbled against Eiji. "Fuck.." Ash groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" Eiji turned quickly. He wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. "My back and legs hurt.." He clung to Eiji. "Hmm..." Eiji turned off the shower water and turned on the bath. He helped Ash onto the ground of the tub. He laid Ash against his chest as the water filled into the tub. He could feel Ash relax against him as the hot water soaking into his skin. Eiji began massaging Ashes hips. "Mm..sweetheart~" Ash moaned. Eiji laid his head on Ashes shoulder. He loved the way the blondette called him 'sweetheart' during their gentle intimate time. Ash slicked back his hair with some water as Eiji continued to massage him. 

The couple giggled in the bed. The only source of light was the bright moon seeping in through the window. Their clean bodies rubbed together as they shared slow, gentle, kisses. "I love you sweetheart" Ash whispered to Eiji. His jade eyes shone bright in the moonlight. Eiji kissed his forehead and intertwined their hands. "I love you too.." Eiji stared into Ashes eyes. Slowly, as their kisses turned into lustful ones, Eiji and Ash became connected. Eiji made sure to thrust in and out of Ash gently. "ah~" Ashes moans were tiny and soft. His voice was high and whiny. Eiji loved when he made Ash like a baby. "eiji~" He buried his face into the males neck. "It's okay Ash" Eiji whispered into his ear. Ashes small, pink cock oozed out cum. He probably didn't cum that much since Eiji had basically ringed him dry. At some point, Ash fell asleep and EIji fell asleep inside of Ash.


	61. Cock hungry American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skippets of Ash being Eiji cock hungry

Ash woke up with a sore back. He smelled pancakes and bacon and so badly wanted to get up. Groaning, he forced himself up and walked to the kitchen with a small limp. Eiji was too busy making pancakes to notice Ash taking and piece of bacon. Usually, whenever he tried, Eiji would call him a bad American. He wrapped his arms around Eiji's. "You're eating my bacon, you bad American," Eiji said sternly. "No, I'm not" Ash stated. Out of nowhere, Ash suddenly felt extremely horny. He began whining and pulled away from Eiji. "Eiji!~" He cried. "What are you crying about?" Eiji turned to him. "Horny!" Ash pouted. The blackette stared at him. Ash began whining louder at the way Eiji was staring at him. Sighing, Eiji turned off the burner and wiped his hands off. "Bend over" he stood behind Ash and pulled out his member. At first, he was teasing Ashes hole before the blondette got upset. "Eiji Okumura if you do fucking shove your cock into my ass I'm going to scream," Ash said through gritted teeth. Eiji firmly gripped Ashes hips before rough thrusting into Ash. "Oh fuck!" Ash cried out. As the blackette pounding into Ash, he mumbled to himself in Japanese. "(Stupid horny fucking American...Are all Americans Cock-hungry?)" Eiji rolled his eyes. 

Eiji was on the phone with Ibe when the conversation turned to Ash. "(Ugh. That stupid American is dirty. He's always begging for sex and cock. I'm pretty sure he's addicted)" Eiji complained. "(He's probably touching himself as we speak)" Eiji rolled his eyes. "Ashu! What are you doing?" He called the male. "Watching TV?" Ash questioned him. "And playing with my nipples" He added with a snorted. "(See? Fucking-)" Eiji rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Ah!~" Ash was covered in bite marks, handprints, and hickies. Eiji loved when Ash was covered in marks he made. Eiji had a bruising grip on Ashes hips as he snapped his hips forward. Drool was running down Ashes chin and his lips looked so kissable. Eiji leaned down and captured the lips in his. "I'm gonna cum Eiji!" Ash cried. His orgasm hit him quickly and Eiji came inside Ash.

"I love you" Eiji kissed the males forehead.


	62. Chasing after you still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is getting married but Eiji just can't let go.  
> But what Eiji doesn't know, is that Ash can't let go either.

Eiji sat in the white suit. Ash was getting married to some guy named Keylon. He was a tall white male. "Eiji, can you zip up the back of my dress?" Ash walked into the room. Eiji felt tears prick his eyes at seeing Ash in a wedding dress. It was so beautiful on him. "Sure" He tried to keep his voice from cracking. As he zipped up the white dress, his hand slightly grazed Ashes back and he winces the feeling of the soft skin he'll never touch lovingly again. Thinking of seeing Ash with someone else made his heart beat uneasy. "Thank you~" Ash hugged him. Eiji hugged him back lightly. Eiji was about to propose to Ash when Keylon had swooped in and stole him. Eiji and Ash weren't even dating but Eiji couldn't stop himself. He always carried the ring around if he evey mustered up the courage to tell Ash all his true feelings.

"I can't believe the boss is getting married!" Bones whispered to kong at the alter. On the grooms' side was all boys and on the brides' side was a mixture of girls and boys. Eiji was the best man so he was standing in front of the line. Max was serving as Ash's father since Shorter got sick and couldn't risk getting Ash sick so he instead just sat down. (Don't even ask w h y shorter-) They began playing the music and Keylon was standing there looking bored. A few people who Ash knew noticed this and it was the people who didn't like Keylon. Once Ash stood in front of Keylon, the marriage officiant cleared his throat and began reading it. People were whispering about how Keylon's suit didn't even match Ashes dress. "Do you, Eiji Okumura take Aslan Jade Callenreese as your lawfully wedded wife?" The crowd was silent. "My name is Keylon Rosary?" He looked at the man. He simply blinked before reading the next page. "Do you, Aslan Jade Callenreese take Eiji Okumura as your lawfully wedded husband?" He looked up Keylon laughed a bit. "You have the-" "Yes the fuck I do." Ash stared into Keylon's eyes. He leaned down to kiss ash but he put his hand up. "Uh, no. I'm not your wife" His tone was laced with venom. He grabbed Eiji's hand and kissed him. There was various clapping and cheering. "I'm his wife." Ash smiled devilishly. "But I took you out on dates, spoiled you-" Ash looked very unfazed. "Aren't you dating Shorter's sister?" "WHAT?" Shorter stood up quickly. "I- Wh- No!" 

Alex scoffed a bit. "You are a terrible liar." He gave the male the death glare. As Keylon was storming off, Ash threw the ring into the ocean. "Now we have to redo the wedding!" Jessica chirped.

"Do you, Eiji Okumura take Aslan Jade Callenreese as your lawfully wedded wife?" The male asked him. "I do.." tears prickled his eyes. "Do you, Aslan Jade Callenreese take Eiji Okumura as your lawfully wedded husband?" Ash smiled brightly. "I do" The marriage officiant looked up. "You may now kiss the bride." Ash threw himself into Eiji's arms and they shared a teary kiss.

5 years later.

"BeeBee..where are you?~" Eiji whispered and walked around the living room slowly. Ash laughed as he watched his husband. "right.. here!" "JESUS!" Ash yelped as BeeBee jumped behind him. "BeeBee!" Ash turned to face the girl. She giggled and smiled widely. "Hi mommy!" Eiji came into the kitchen and scooped her up. "Ohh cookie dough" Eiji stared at the bowl. "No. Keep your dirty Japanese hands off my cookie dough!" Ash glared at him playfully. "Can I have cookie dough?" BeeBee asked. "Of course you can~" The blondette place a small amount on her tongue. "No fair!" Eiji whined. Ash stuck his tongue out at the male.

"Aslan Jade Okumura I swear..sometimes I can't help but fall more in love with you.."


	63. Eiji's strength

Sometimes Eiji fucks Ash standing up and holds him like this to prove his strength

Then Ash will have his arms wrapped around Eiji's neck, holding on for dear life as Eiji literally re-arranges his insides.


	64. During sex, Ash __________

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little things Ash likes during sex

-During sex, Ash likes to bite his lip until Eiji kisses him.

-During sex, Ash likes to tighten his walls so Eiji can fuck him harder.

-During sex, Ash likes to run his hands through Eiji's hair.

-During sex, Ash likes when Eiji calls him dirty names in Japanese.

-During sex, Ash will sometimes wrap himself in silk ribbon so Eiji can undo them.

-During sex, Ash plays with the bulge in his stomach because he likes the feeling of it.

-During sex, Ash likes when Eiji kisses and tickles his tummy.

-During sex, Ash will ask Eiji if he thinks his cock is cute.

-During sex, Ash starts whining like a baby.

-During sex, Ash likes to play with his belly button.

-During sex, Ash likes when Eiji thrusts are slow but hard.

-During sex, Ash will sometimes wear underwear and have an 'accident'

-During sex, Ash plays with Eiji's ears.

-During sex, Ash will beg Eiji for kisses and hugs.

-During sex, Ash will massage Eiji's cock with his insides.

-During sex, Ash will get wetter, hotter, softer, and squishy inside.

-During sex, Ash gets cold and begs Eiji to cum on him to warm him.

-During sex, Ash will start scooping cum off his stomach and lick it off his finger.

-During sex, Ash reaches up to pull Eiji's face close to his for a kiss.


	65. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji got sick and Ash took care of him. The next day Ash got extremely sick and Eiji was in an extremely bad mood.

Ash called Eiji for 30 minutes. When the male didn't come, he forced himself out of bed and put on his clothes. The room was spinning and he had a killer headache. "Where's the boss?" Everyone murmured in the bar. "Ash is getting on my nerves" Eiji groaned. Ash eventually came downstairs and before he could even sit down and try to breathe, Eiji was asking him a million questions. "Where were you and why did you take so long" Ash was red and hot all over. "Upstairs" His voice was cracked and hoarse. God, he needed something to drink. He sat at a table and sighed. "Let's hurry up.." He rubbed at his temples.

As they were setting up, Ash felt dizzy and then the urge to vomit. Dropping his gun, he dashed to the bathroom and collapsed to his knees. "Boss!" Everyone gasped. Ash never got sick and when he did, it didn't result in him throwing up. Kong got the male a cup of water and Alex pulled the male's hair behind his ears. "Ash..." Alex whispered softly. Eiji was worried but he couldn't be bothered to come help. Everyone backed out of the bathroom and closed the door so Ash could have a minute alone. He brushed his teeth and came outside. He sat in his seat and sighed. "Are you sick?" Bones asked him. Ash nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me this morning, Ash?" Eiji glared at him. Tears began streaming down Ashes cheeks. "I was calling you for 30 minutes this morning..you never came.." Eiji went pale at that. He heard Ash saying something but he thought Ash was talking to himself or someone. "I took care of you when you were sick and this is the result. I can't stay in bed like you and recover with someone to nurse me back to health...I don't have that luxury like you... I was practically dying this morning, Ei.." Eiji was about to cry himself. How could he be so selfish and not think about Ash? His heart shattered at the thought of Ash laying in bed with a sore throat, stuffy nose, and feeling awful with nobody there helping him. Eiji should have been there for him but he wasn't. Instead, he was busy getting upset about Ash being late since he was in the bed dying. 

Ash coughed violently and take a large sip of water. "I can't breathe right now.." He choked out. Alex was sitting next to him, rubbing his back while Kong had put an icepack on his forehead. Bones grabbed Eiji's wrist softly and brought him upstairs. "Wha-" The male puled Eiji into a hug. He knew that all Eiji wanted to do at the moment was cry, and that's what he did. Tears came spilling out his eyes. "I should have been more considerate of him...I feel horrible" He choked out. "It's okay.." Bones stroked his hair. "Every time I'm sick, Ash is always there to take care of me when I was sick and I heard him talking this morning but I didn't bother to check.." Eiji sobbed. "Well, it's not too late.."

Once they went back downstairs, it looked like ash was hyperventilating. "What's wrong?" Eiji panicked. "I..can't breathe" Ash cried harshly. "We tried giving him water. He isn't choking over anything he just started coughing" Eiji gently rubbed ashes back. "I..just..wanna..lay..down..It hurts!" Ash sobbed. Eiji was going to cry again. He felt like the worst person in the whole world. "Come on, your staying home today." Eiji helped Ash to his feet. Once they made it upstairs, Eiji laid Ash on the bed and began stripping off his clothes. He wet a towel and wiped off the burning up male. After he finished, Eiji slipped on Ashes boxers, some shorts, and a large shirt. "Lay down. I'll make you something to drink to soothe your throat." Eiji tucked Ash in. The blondette nodded weakly and closed his eyes.

Eiji stirred honey into the hot cup of Peppermint Tea. He walked into the room and looked at Ash. He was pale and sweating. it must have been worse than what Eiji had. That made Eiji feel so bad. "Ash..wake up...I made you some tea.." He shook the male and whispered softly. Ash stirred wake and sat up. He took the cup and took a small sip. "it tastes good.." He whispered. Eiji smiled softly. "I'm sorry you were suffering this morning...I should have checked on you. I knew thought about you getting sick and didn't think that you would be tortured." Ash smiled at him weakly. "It's ok" His voice was beginning to get better. 

"EIJI! WHERE'S MY GUN!?" Ash screamed from their bedroom. Eiji sighed in relief. Ash was better. The blondette came into the living room and stood in front of Eiji. The blackette placed his hand on Ashes forehead. "You're all better" Eiji smiled happily. "If that means I'm all better then that means I get cock!" Ash got onto his knees and began undoing Eiji's jeans. "Ash! Ah!" Eiji moaned as his cock was engulfed into Ashes warm mouth. "Boss?" Alex knocked on the door. Ash smirked up at Eiji, pulled off the males cock, and responded with;

"I'm busy."


	66. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji calls Ash a nerd.

Ash was sitting on the couch reading when Eiji came into the room. "What are you reading?" He sounded bored. "It's a drug analysis book" He stated. "Nerd" Eiji scoffed. "What?" Ash glared at him. "I said you're a nerd" Eiji quirked a brow. "That's a mean name to call someone, Onii-Chan" Ash teased. Eiji pushed Ashes glasses up his face. "Whatever, Nerd" Eiji rolled his eyes.

Eiji sighed as he opened the door to the condo. Ash was sitting on the couch in a uniform. "Your home, Onii-Chan~" Ash rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. "You still look like a nerd" Eiji yawned. "Mm..does Onii-Chan wanna take his stress out on the nerd?~" Ash moaned. The blackette looked at the blondette as if he was crazy. "Wha-" He watched the male get onto his knees. He undid the males jeans and popped out his member. Ash opened his mouth and looked up at Eiji innocently. His gold glasses mixed with blush pink lips made him look so fuckable. He couldn't help it. Roughly, he slammed his cock into Ashes mouth and began fucking his mouth. Tears filled Ashes eyes making his Jade eyes look glossy. "Ash.." Eiji groaned. Ash was painfully hard in his pants but kept his hands on his knees like a good boy. 

"Sore" Ash complained. Eiji kissed his waist. "Sorry" Ash ruffled his hair. "It's not your fault- Well it actually is" Ash rolled his eyes playfully. Eiji pouted a bit. "(Nerdy Amercian)" Eiji mumbled to himself before turning his back to Ash. "What?" Ash smacked his back lightly. "Stop hitting me" Eiji whined. "No" Ash laid on Eiji causing him to complain loudly. "You're heavy! Heavy! Fat American! Heavy white boy!" Eiji screamed and pushed at Ash who was laughing harshly. "Stop laughing you (dumb fucking caucasian!)" The blackette complained. Eiji growled lowly.

"Who's laughing now?" Eiji snorted at the fucked out male on the bed. "That..fucking..hurt.." Ash gasped in between pants. "Should have thought about that before you put all your dirty American weight on my clean Japanese body" The blackette rolled his eyes. He picked up Ash and put him into the hot water. The blondette immediately relaxed. "Hurry up. The faster you bathe, the faster you get cuddles" Eiji called from their bedroom. Ash smiled at the thought of laying on Eiji's warm chest. 

"Okay"


	67. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a surprise for Eiji

Ash doesn't know why, but he bought a maid outfit. It was too short in the back though and whenever he bent over his whole ass was exposed. Looking at himself in the mirror made him a bit insecure about his body. Sighing, he plopped at the couch and fell asleep. During the time he was sleeping, Eiji came home from his walk in the park. "Ash?" He called for the male. He soon noticed the figure and walked towards it. He stared down at the male for a few seconds. Quickly spinning on his heels, he walked out of the room and into their shared bedroom. 

After some time, Ash came into their room. He laid himself across Eiji's lap, waiting for attention. "What are you wearing?" Eiji dog-eared the page and put it on the table Ash sat up and straddled Eiji. "I'm your maid and your my master~" Ash smirked. Eiji blushed lightly as Ash crawled in between his legs and began undoing his jeans. The blondette pulled out the blackettes cock and began stroking it before teasing the tip with his tongue. Ash loved how big Eiji was. There was always a stretch when they had sex that Ash craved to feel. Slowly taking the large length into his mouth, he began bobbing his head. The taste of Eiji in his mouth always relaxed him. "Ash.." Eiji's hand entangled into his blonde hair. Ashes pace increased and the tip of Eiji's cock touched the back of his throat causing him to choke. He used his hand to stroke whatever he couldn't take into his mouth. Soon, Eiji came into his mouth with a groan. There was so much cum that Ash was having a hard time swallowing it. Cum began running down Eiji's cock. Ash was scared to pull off since he didn't wanna get the thick liquid everywhere. Slowly, he pulled off. 

Eiji undid the silk bow-tie and wrapped it around Ashes wrists. His hands were tied behind his back. Ashes ass was in the air and the dress was pooling in the curve in his back. Eiji lined his tip up with Ashes hole and pushed in slowly, before pulling out again. Eiji did this a few times before finally pushing in. "Ah! Master!" Ash moaned. Eiji's thrusts were slow and weak. Eiji was usually fast and harsh with his thrusts but he knew that the slowness was driving Ash insane. "Master..please go faster.." The blondette was becoming fidgety. "But I'm tired. Shouldn't you be doing this for me like a good maid?" Eiji bent down close to Ashes ear "Be master's good little maid and ride me..." He whispered huskily. Ash whimpered and Eiji helped him up. Ash straddled Eiji's lap and the male helped move his hand in front. He placed his hands on Eiji's shoulders and lifted himself up and then back down. Eiji sat back and watched him.

"Ah! M-Master~" Ashes pace increased. His pink cock bobbed against his stomach. Ash locked their lips together and Eiji smirked into the kiss. "I'm pretty sure maids don't kiss their masters" Eiji's hand found a soft, plump cheek. Ash blushed harshly. "You're so cute" Eiji whispered. Ash whined and pouted. Eiji undid the silk tie and the first thing Ash did was cup the males face and kiss him tenderly. "I love you" Eiji whispered against the males lips. "I love you too.." Ash wrapped his arms around the males neck and laid his head on Eiji's shoulder. 

They ended up falling asleep with Eiji's cock in Ash.


	68. Now from the top, make it drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is a pretty b♥️y he's stunnin' 🥺👌

"There's no way in hell we're getting in." Alex slammed the paper on the table. "It's a sexual gay room. You have to have sex with the same sex to get in. Even if we DID get past, it's a requirement for the bottom to have blush pink lips, long fingernails, and pale skin. Who has something like that? It's basically, female features" Eiji turned his head towards Ash. "What?" He looked around the room. "No. Absolutely the fuck not." He crossed his arms. "Please?" Everyone begged. "Hell no. Each of you keep your germy dicks away from me" Ash glared. "Plus boss is a top" Bones added.

"Why do I do this to myself?" Ash mumbled as they hid outside the facility. "Okay, Ash and Eiji, just head inside, take off your clothes and do whatever weird shit they say" Alex pushed them both lightly. "When I get back I'm gonna slit your throat, Alex.." Ash whispered. Eiji pushed the door open and Ash stepped into the room behind him. It was dark until bright lights turned on and candles lit. "Good evening, boys! To get you must simply fuck! Once the meter behind you is all the way to the top, the door will unlock for whenever your ready to go through!" The voice came over the intercom. Ash sighed before slipping off his shirt. "Ash you know...I can be on the bottom if you want..." Eiji looked at the males back. "It's fine, Ei..." Ash whispered. "Just...please be gentle..." Ash slowly walked to Eiji and wrapped his arms around the male's neck. Eiji kissed Ashes lips. Gently, Eiji laid Ash down on the floor. 

As everyone waited outside patiently, Bones spoke up. "What's taking so long!?" He whined. 

"AH!~" They had filled up the meter forever ago. "Fuckfuckfuckfucckk!~" Ashes body was hot. They had discarded their clothes so they wouldn't get ruined and didn't have any intention of this 'thing' going on for so long. Once Eiji was inside of Ash, it was addicting. Their chests were pushed against each other and the sweat from their bodies mixed together. Ash locked their lips together and cupped Eiji's face. "Deeper~ Eiji it feels good!" Ash cried loudly. "Ash...it's gonna be okay" Eiji sucked on Ashes neck. Something about these candles was making Ashes mind clouded with pure sex. Maybe their pheromone candles... Eiji thought to himself. "I'm gonna- ah!~" Ash made long, red lines down Eiji's back. "Ashu.." The blackette groaned in his native language. They shared a lustful kiss.

Eiji opened the door, signaling for everyone to come inside. Ash had opened the other door. "What took so long?!" Bones complained as they walked in. "We had to figure out a way to fill this meter" Ash rolled his eyes. "How big was he, Eiji? Did he stretch you?~" Bones teased. "I dunno, Ash?" The blondettes cheeks became pink. "Shut up" He stated sternly. Alex pulled Ashes shirt up and then Eiji's. He gasped. "Ohhhhhh!" He touched the marks. "OW!" Eiji yelped. "Boss is a bottom" Bones poked and prodded the lines. "Shut up and get through this damn door!" Ash grabbed Eiji by the wrist and pulled him through the door.


	69. Doing the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HERE ME OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> Alex x Ash  
> Ash suspects Alex of having sexual fantasies about him and ends up being right

It was a typical, laid back Friday. Eiji had gone out to the store to get stuff for lunch with Bones and Kong. So it was pretty much just Alex and Ash there. Alex was in the living room watching TV and Ash was typing at his computer in his and Eiji's room. Once he finished, he slipped off his glasses and rose to his feet. He walked into the living room. "Alex" He draped himself on the males shoulder. "Hmm" Alex hummed in acknowledgment. Ash smirked a bit. "Can I ask you a question?" Alex nodded. "Do you have sexual dreams about me?" Alex's face went pale. "No! Why would you think that?" He began sweating. "Hm. Really? Cause your below seems to be telling me a different story" Ash looked towards the males crotch. Ashes hands began sliding down Alex's chest and he kissed the males jawline. "Do you wanna fuck me? Hm? Is that what you wanna do?~" Ash moaned. "I-" Alex looked down. "Would you like to have your cock deep inside me?" The blondette looked at the brownette. Alex didn't answer and Ash took that as a yes.

"Mm~ Alex~" Ash moaned as Alex teased a sensitive nipple with his tongue. Ash combed his fingers through the soft, now messy brown hair. Alex increased his pace and listened to Ashes moans and cries of pleasure. "Mng...good boy...make the boss feel good~" Ash pulled Alex's face to his by his chin and locked their lips together. Alex's eyes widened. Ashes lips were so soft and plump against his. He licked Ashes bottom lip asking for permission and Ash parted his lips. Alex slipped his tongue into the males mouth and it soon turned into a fight for dominance. Ashes button-up fell into the dips of his arms and the sweat rolling down his body made him shine. Ash messed up Alex's hair and giggled. The side of his hair that was usually brushed back covered his eyes. Alex slicked his hair back and locked eyes with Ash. "Hi~" The blondette smirked. Alex ran his hand down Ashes back. "Hi" He kissed the males perfect lips.

"I hope you guys weren't lonely while we-" Everyone stopped in their tracks. Alex and Ash were cuddled close on the couch with a blanket on top of them. "Aww!" Eiji whispered. he bent over the couch and kissed both their forehead. "Did Alex do the boss?" Bones whispered to Kong. "Probably." He shrugged.

"What are these marks on their necks?"


	70. Losing the purest of what's in your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A  
> A
> 
> A  
> A
> 
> A

Eiji laid in bed, waiting for Ash to come home. He had gone out to do something important that he - like always - couldn't tell Eiji about. Sighing, he pulled the blanket over him and scrolled through the news. There was a report about people getting shot between the eyes. He sighed. Ash... Eiji hated when Ash went out to kill. The door to the condo opened and then the bedroom door. Ash came in with a bag of food. "You sleeping?" He poked the males cheek. "No" Eiji smiled softly. "I brought Chinese food since you said you wanted to try it. Yes, we're eating at 11 o'clock at night" Ash chuckled. "Ash?" Eiji looked at him Ash hummed and Eiji held up his phone. "Did you do this?" The blondette squinted at the screen and quirked a brow. "Eiji, I left my gun in the drawer?" Ash opened the drawer and pulled out the gun. "And Alex went on a family vacation, Bones is spending time with his sister, and Kong is helping his family move" Ash furrowed his brows. "Then who?" Eiji sat his phone down. "If it wasn't you, then what important business did you have to do?" Eiji rose to his feet. "Get Chinese food? The long was so long" Ash groaned. "Oh" Eiji sighed in relief.

It was quiet in the room except for the sound of Ashes light breathing. Eiji couldn't sleep. If Ash didn't do the killing, who did. He sighed and scooted closer to Ash. Looking over his bare shoulder and out the window, there was a figure. Before he could process what it was, there was a gunshot and the bullet went right in between Ashes eyes. 

"ASH!" Eiji shot awake, causing the other to jump. "Hu- Eiji?" Ash sat up, now alarmed and panicked. Ash had bed-head and was still half asleep. "Sorry, bad dream" Eiji mumbled and laid back down. Ash went back to his original place. 

The stain of red that colors the pavement,   
painted with blood of somebody you love.  
Is this the sacrifice for the broken?  
𝓛𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽...

"Ash?" Eiji's eyes fluttered open. Ash was in his bed, not moving. "Ash? What are you doing?" Eiji stretched and rose to his feet. He grabbed the males hand before dropping it. It's so cold.. Becoming panicked, Eiji shook Ash. "Ash? Ash!" Tears began filling his eyes. "Alex!" Eiji cried. Ash wasn't moving. His body was cold and Eiji couldn't see the soft rise of his chest. "Alex! Please!" Eiji didn't wanna leave the males side. "What? What?!" Alex ran into the room a few others following. "It's Ash! He isn't answering!" Eiji sobbed. Everyone ran into the room and by Ashes side. "No pulse.." Bones whispered. "I'm gonna try something..." Kong rested his fist on Ashes heart before slamming it down. Ashes hand became freakishly warm and he began coughing. "Ash!" Eiji cried. "What the hell?" He rubbed his eyes. "You weren't responding! Eiji was practically screaming" Alex looked at him. 

Eiji's eyes opened. He looked over to where the other bed should be but it wasn't there. He sighed. Ash died 10 years ago. Another day of pure shit. No Ash. He could see Ash sitting on the chair in his room. "𝓛𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓾𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓱𝓮𝓪𝓻𝓽..." Ashes tears rolled down his cheeks. Eiji knew he was becoming heartless. When Ash died, he took the pure, childlike Eiji with him.


	71. Things I think about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my twisted mind 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡

Ash really likes it when Eiji gives him attention. He'll nuzzle and nudge at Eiji's hand until the male pets him. It makes Ash whine contently and purr like a cat. Sometimes he'll ask Eiji for "milk" and always falls asleep on Eiji's lap with Eiji's cock in his hands.

The last time Ash slept with no shirt on, Eiji snuck into his bed and began kissing his bare shoulders. Eventually, one of the beds in the room was no longer used.

Ash is openly afraid of bugs and insects. For April Fools, Shorter and the gang put a worm in Ashes jeans and he screamed loudly when he felt something crawling on him. When he saw what it was, he literally turned pale and fainted. 

Eiji likes when Ash is fresh out of the shower. He always smells good and his milky skin is lotioned to be soft to the touch. His body is freakishly warm and his lemon hair is damp. Every time Ash is done put lotion on, he'll come into the bed with Eiji and rub his fresh, milky body against Eiji's.

Ash has two sides during sex. If he's feeling lazy, he prefers missionary since he doesn't have to do any work. But when he's full up energy, he likes to ride Eiji until he's tired.

Sometimes, Eiji will pull down Ashes pants just to bite into his buttcheek.

Eiji calls Ash 'Spoiled' whenever he ignores Eiji or pouts when he doesn't get his way. 

Ash sometimes will lay down in bed nude, waiting for Eiji to come back from wherever he went. Once Eiji gets back, he's welcomed by the feeling of Ashes warm, naked body.

When Ash brushes his hair in the morning, he's always sobbing because he doesn't wanna get up and do shit.

Shorter once bought Ash 100 fake nails and Ash stuck them all over his body. 

Ash was having a Nerf gunfight with Shorter when he shot Ash in the eye. So, Ash shot Shorter in the eye with a Smith and Wesson 357 Magnum barrel cut short 3.5 inches.

Every Halloween, Eiji wears pumpkin-themed outfits to scare Ash.

The last time Eiji visited Ashes grave, he brought a pumpkin and was struck by lightning.

Whenever the gangs are fighting, Ash will release a deafening scream then proceed to smile innocently.

Ash likes when Eiji's cock is in his stomach because it feels like his insides are getting re-arranged.

The last time Ash rode Eiji, he could barely stand since his legs were shaking so badly.


	72. Awaiting your warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji had a rough day and can't wait to shower and cuddle up with Ashes warm body.

Ash sighed as the hot water hit his skin. He rubbed soap on his body with the towel gently and wash it off. Grabbing the shampoo, he poured an even amount onto his hand and began scrubbing at his golden hair. Once all the shampoo was out, he rubbed the conditioner into his hair and rewashed his body just to make sure. Once he was done, he rinsed the conditioning out the lemon hair and turned off the water. Ash grabbed the tan-colored towel and wrapped it around his body. He dried off and then wrapped his hair in the towel. Grabbing lotion, he began rubbing it into his skin and then roughly began drying his hair. He brushed out his damp, lemon hair to get all the tangles out. Once he finished, Ash put a new towel on the towel rack so Eiji could shower when he got back.

The door opened and Eiji walked into the room. Right away, he went into the bathroom. The door closed and the shower turned on. About 10 minutes later, Eiji came out of the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts. "You look stressed" Ash smiled softly. "I am" Eiji chuckled lightly. "Come here. I'm clean and lotioned" Ash opened his legs and Eiji willingly crawled between them. He wrapped his arms around the blondettes waist and smiled contently. It always felt nice to be cuddled close to Ash after a hard day of work. "Mm...you smell so sweet...like cotton candy" Eiji nuzzled his nose into Ashes abdomen. The blondette smiled and ran his hand through the black hair. "I need this" Eiji looked up at Ash and his hold around Ash tightened. Ash leaned down and captured Eiji's lips on his. Eiji pulled away and kissed the tip of Ashes sensitive cock. "Eek! Eiji!" Ash squeaked. The blackette smirked and Ash knew that smirk. The smirk of death.


	73. Banana Fish Crack #2

Ash: my cock is pink and cute

Eiji: why would you tell them that's for me to know

Ash: I'm 100% sure Shorter has lice

Shorter: *intensely scratching head* Nah fam

Ash: Pink is sus

Eiji: Im pink

Ash: .

Ash: Orange is sus

Eiji: but your orange?

Ash: I know.

Shorter: Ash get your finger out your asshole

Ash: I accidentally sat on my fucking dollar 

Ibe: it's time for sex ed. Never let any man stick something in you.

Eiji: *taking notes*

Ash: Well sometimes Eiji can't help it and just rams his-

Eiji: *hits ash on head with book*

Shorter: My pet pig died 😔

Ash: where the fu- *inhale*

Ash: who told you to go to the farm and steal a pig?  
Ash: where the fuck did you get a pig from 🤡  
Ash: R.I.P to Peppa pig 🐷👌🏻  
Ash: did you have a funeral?

Shorter: *ugly sobbing* we had a funeral this morning 😭

Ash:...  
Ash: was it fun? 

Shorter: 👁️👄👁️💢 no it was not ✨fun✨

Ash: Oh well  
Ash: if I had a pet pig  
Ash: I'd cook it  
Ash: and 🍴eat it 🍴

Eiji: I wanna cry

Ash: no

Eiji: okay

Blanca: okay. I'm going to rob you two. I want you to use wisdom.  
Blanca: give me all your money if you wanna live.

Sing: Bold of you to assume I have money.

Yut-Lung: Bold of you to assume I wanna live.


	74. Heavy-Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is a heavy-Sleeper and Eiji is glad.

Eiji opened his eyes to the feeling of sunlight. Groaning, he got up and closed the curtains. Ash was still dead asleep and his warm, pale body looked so tempting. Eiji crawled back into bed with Ash and wrapped his arms around the male. His body was freakishly warm and soft. Eiji loved cuddling Ash in the morning. He always smelled good and his usual mess hair was messier. Eiji's grip tightened around Ash and he smiled feeling Ashes warm back against his chest. Ash stirred and turned in Eiji's grasp. His face was now facing Eiji's and the raven couldn't help but blush. He kissed the blush pink lips and brushed strands of lemon hair out his face. 

Ashes golden eyelashes fluttered open and Jade orbs met dark ones. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. "Were you watching me sleep?" He smiled. His voice was still laced with sleep. "Maybe..." Eiji kissed the males forehead. Ash combed his fingers through messy black hair. It was quiet in the room. The couple shared soft touches and smiles. Soon, they began exchanging soft, slow kisses. Ash began giggling as Eiji's fingers trickled down his back. "I think your best self is your morning self" Eiji nuzzled his nose into Ashes neck. "Your so warm and carefree.." Eiji began kissing the males neck. Ash moaned lightly. 

It was times like this where Eiji loved the morning. Some mornings were filled with touches and kisses, some were filled with slow sex. Eiji softly thrust in and out of Ash. It was always so warm and squishy in Ash in the morning. "Eiji~" Ash locked their lips together. Eiji intertwined their hands together. "That feels good~" The blondette moaned lightly. "Eiji?" The raven looked at the blond. "Are you okay?" Eiji giggled before laying on Ashes chest. "Silly, that's my line!" The couple was now laughing together.

"Ash, come on let's take a bath!" Eiji picked up the tired blond. Slow sex in the mornings always made him tired again. Eiji placed the drowsy Ash on the counter and filled the bathtub with water. Once all the water was in the tub, Eiji scooped up the blondette and got into the water with him. Ash relaxed against Eiji's chest "mm.. 'feels good" Ash mumbled and slicked back his lemon hair with water. The blackette kissed Ashes cheek and began massaging Ashes waist and hips. "Oh~ Ei~" Ash moaned. Ashes breathing became slow and Eiji sighed before draining the water. He dried off the blondette and placed him on the bed. He slipped on boxers and a shirt and tucked the male in. Eiji got himself dressed and went to make breakfast for once the sleeping beauty woke up.


	75. Rocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock AU
> 
> BANANA FISH is the name of a famous rock group. Eiji Okumura is their biggest fan and the group is the biggest crackheads you'll ever see.
> 
> Aslan/Ash: The lead singer/ Guitarist (15)
> 
> Shorter: (2) Guitarist (18)
> 
> Yut-Lung: Bassist (17)
> 
> Sing: Drummer (14)
> 
> Eiji Okumura: 
> 
> Warning
> 
> -Underaged sex

"MOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ash screamed at Shorter. "GET THE FUCK- MOVE!" Ash shoved the male. "OW!" Shorter screamed back. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND SET UP!" Yut-Lung's voice rang out through the stage. "Yes ma'am-" Ash snorted.

"I think i farted.." Sing whispered as the curtains slowly opened. As Ash was about to make fun of him, the curtains were fully open. (Lmao I'm using Walmart wifi) The crowd cheered loudly and Shorter made a loud strum on his guitar causing Ash to yelp into the microphone. "Jesus-" Ash turned to the male who was snickering. Once Sing tapped his drumsticks together, the group knew it was time to start.

___________________________________________

<"Words of fear slip out like anger, in spite of how I truly felt inside">  
<"Maybe all I wanted was to not be alone, with you by side">  
<"These train of thoughts linger> all darkness falls in time"  
<"In too deep> these streets aligned"  
<"It makes me wonder how I even got myself here, in the first place?">

<"To find it and lose it">  
<"Get lost in this moment">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"  
<"Anger, happiness, and sadness won't mean a thing when">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"

"Fate somehow brings me hope inside"  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside"  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside"  
"Fate somehow gives me the reason"

*Insert band solo here*

"Damned to live this fate alone"  
"Feels so far away from home"

<"To find it and lose it">  
<"Get lost in this moment">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"  
<"Anger, happiness, and sadness won't mean a thing when">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"

<"These train of thoughts linger> as darkness falls in time"  
<"In too deep> these streets aligned"  
<"It makes me wonder how I even got myself here, in the first place?">

*Getar solo-*

<"To find it and lose it">  
<"Get lost in this moment">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"  
<"Anger, happiness, and sadness won't mean a thing when">  
"Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart"  
"Inside my heart"  
"Inside my heart"  
________________________________________________

The cheering rang out. The curtains closed and Ash coughed roughly. "GERMS!" Yut-Lung screamed before running. "I have diarrhea" Sing snorted. "Oi. It's almost time for people with backstage passed to get on" Cain Blood, their manager and beat producer told them. "Oh, shit bitch" Shorter began spraying a shit ton of Febreze. "Ugh Sing!" Ash stepped away from the male. "Fuck off blondie!" He called to the blondette. Soon, a group came in and immediately ran to their favorite member. The stage was filled with 'i love you' 'can I have your autograph?' and other things. Ash was sitting on the drums when a cute black haired boy walked up to him. "Hi!" The male smiled at him. Why the fuck is my heart pounding? Ash blushed lightly. "Hi" He mumbled. "Your voice is really beautiful" Ashes blush spread and deepened. "Th-thanks.." "What's your name?" Ash couldn't look him in the eye. "Eiji. Eiji Okumura" The male smiled. Ash looked at him and was about to say something when he frowned. "Fuck" He mumbled. "Huh?" Eiji thought he did something. "I see my ex" Ash rolled his eyes and hoped down the drums. "Aslan!" The male called to him. Shorter, Yut, and Sing all darted his eyes to the male. "Hope this won't bother you" Ash smirked at the male. "Hu-" 

Their lips intertwined. The kiss was warm and Ash shifted his tongue into the males mouth. Gasps filled the room and the shutters of cameras went off. Security called the group back and Ash slipped a piece of paper into the males back pocket.

4 months later.

Eiji started dating Ash and now everyone in the group loves him. 

"EIJI!~" Ash skipped around the recording studio. "Huh?" The blackette called from the couch. "Come with me~" The blondette pulled him up and dragged him into Ashes breaking room. Ash pushed Eiji onto the bed and locked the door. "As-" Eiji was about to ask what until he watched the male start undressing. Ash smiled softly and giggled as he slid his button-up off. "Don't you wanna fuck me?" He crawled in between Eiji's legs. His plump bottom was in the air and he rubbed at the growing bulge in Eiji's pants. "We can't...Ash, we shouldn't even be dating" Eiji whispered. Their age gap was too wide. 3 years apart. "I don't care...I've been stressed and I really need to be fucked right now..." Ash unzipped Eiji's fly with his teeth. Ash pulled down the males boxers and was met face to face with the huge cock. "Fucking hell" He mumbled as he wrapped both hands around it. "Ash!" Eiji groaned. The blondette began teasing the tip with his tongue and tasting the pre-cum that was began to ooze out of it. He slowly began stuffing his boyfriend's cock into his mouth and enjoying the feeling of how hard it was. "Ash" Eiji's hand tangled in blond hair. Tears began streaming out Ashes eyes as the large cock opened his mouth widely. Eiji wiped the males tears away with his thumb and gave him a reassuring smile. "You can stop if you want, Ash. I'm not forcing you to do something you don't want to" Eiji stroked the males lemon hair. The blond whined. Soon, Eiji came down Ashes throat, and Ash gladly swallowed it all. Pulling off the cock, Ash straddled Eiji's lap and slipped off his boxers. 

Eiji ran his thumb over the males pink cock tip and earned a loud squeal. "I'm sensitive there!" Ash pouted. Eiji leaned up and captured the blush pink lips. "Fuck me. I need a really good dicking" Ash began kissing Eiji's jawline. "Mm...Ash...when you do that, I don't know if your hole will survive" Eiji groaned. The couple couldn't wait anymore and Ash lined Eiji's cock up with his hole, and Eiji rammed himself into the male. "AH!" Ash moaned loudly at the stretch. He could feel the blackette throbbing inside him. Eiji groaned at the feeling of his boyfriends squishy, warm insides. It felt like his cock was being massaged. The blackette laid the blond on his back and put the lean, pale legs on his shoulders. He began thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. "Ah! Ah! Eiji~" Ash moaned. He balled the sheets up in his hands as tears streamed down his cheeks. Eiji leaned down and captured the lips on his. Ash placed his hands on Eiji's back. a harsh jab at his prostate made Ash rake his nails down Eiji's back. "Ash" Eiji groaned. "Theretheretherethere!~ Eijieijieijieiji~" Ash whined and cried. "It's okay Ash, It's okay, I promise" Eiji kissed Ashes forehead. "Cumming~!" Ash moaned loudly.

Ash hugged the pillow as he slept. Eiji had wiped him off so he wouldn't wake up sticky. He was about to leave when Ashes voice stopped him. "Where are you going?" He sat up. "I thought you needed to sleep so" Eiji sighed. "Sleep with me" Ash whined. "I-" Eiji was hesitant at first before pulling off his shirt. He undressed and stepped over the clothes on the floor. He crawled in next to Ash and the blond immediately went to his chest. "You warm...so warm..." Ash mumbled. His pale body was covered in marks and Eiji gently caressed his milky skin. "Go to sleep..." Eiji whispered and kissed Ashes forehead. He listened to the soft breathing of Ash as he fell into a deep slumber. Eiji smiled lightly before falling asleep himself.


	76. Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wears skinny jeans that show all his curves

Eiji groaned in annoyance as he waited for Ash. "Ash..hurry up in the bathroom" Eiji knocked on the door. They had to be somewhere in 10 minutes and Ash was taking forever. "My fucken jeans ripped!" Ash groaned. Eiji grabbed him a new pair from their draw and threw it into the bathroom. "Here. Now hurry up!" The raven went and flopped onto the bed. The bathroom door opened and Ash stepped out. Eiji was about to complain when he stopped dead in his tracks. Red crop. Ripped black skinny jeans. Red Converse. Ash stretched and his whole stomach was exposed. Eiji made the mistake of looking down and immediately blushed. Ashes hips were curving out and Eiji wanted to grip them. "What?" Ash looked up at him. "Nothing" Eiji looked away. "Okay then" Ash mumbled.

Bones and Alex were fighting and everyone was laughing at them until Ash and Eiji came out of the room. The room went silent. "What? Why the fuck is everyone so quiet?" Ash glared. "uh- no reason" Alex blushed lightly. Ash rolled his eyes before sitting down. Nobody could keep their eyes off Ashes hips. "Curvy-" Bones blurted out. "Bones!" Everyone shouted at him. "What?" Ash looked up. "Nothi-" Alex started until he was interrupted. "Curves" Bones pointed to Ash. The blond looked down at his hips and turned a deep pink. "Stop staring at me!" He whined loudly. "Sorry! Sorry!" The group immediately looked away. Eiji was the only one still staring at him. "Eiji!" Ash whined his name. Eiji smiled softly. "Yes, Ash?" The blondette glared at him before going over the plan.

"Ah!" A passionate moan came from Ash. Eiji had a bruising grip on Ashes curvy hips. His thigh slapped against Ashes plump ass and he got hard at watching them jiggle. Eiji plunged deeper into Ashes warm insides. Oh how badly Eiji wanted to fuck the lights out of Ash all the way. Leave him on the bed, fucked out with cum streaming out of him, tears rolling down his cheeks from how good it felt. Eiji roughly poked Ashes prostate. "Fuckkk!~" Ash threw his head back. It felt so amazing being filled with cock then fucked mercilessly. He swore he could feel his insides being rearranged. A bulge was beginning to form in Ashes stomach and Ash was on could nine. Drool was running down his chin and he was about to cum. "Ei-" He mumbled before a blinding, blissful orgasm coursed through him. His cock twitched in pleasure and his eyes crossed. Eiji soon came into Ash, who was almost asleep. Eiji repositioned them so Ash was comfortable. Eiji's cock was still inside Ash and once he knew Ash was fully asleep, he would pull out.

"HAHA! IT'S SO WRINKLY!" Ash was clutching his stomach. Eiji fell asleep in Ash and when he pulled out, his cock looked like his fingers when he's in the bath for too long. Ash poked it and EIji yelped. "It's sensitive" Ash stared in awe. Smirking, he sat on the raven and sunk down onto the cock. "Oh my god, Ash!" Eiji cried in pleasure as his over the top sensitive cock was consumed in Ashes warm insides. "Mmm...sensitive cock~" Ash moaned. Eiji was tearing up and shaking violently. "Stop, stop, ST- AH!" Eiji cried out as he jerked his hips up and came. "I'm gonna like this..." Ash mumbled, smirking devilishly.


	77. Whiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Ash is around Eiji, he's extremely whiny and attention needy.

Ash was extremely needy. Whenever it's just him and Eiji, he becomes bratty and whiny. Eiji was sitting on the couch, reading a book when Ash pushed the book aside and placed himself in Eiji's lap. "Ash" He groaned. Ash was shaking lightly. "Cold" He mumbled. Ash lifted up Eiji's sweater and went under it. "Ash!" Eiji yelped. The male looked up at him with a babyface. What the fuck? Eiji blushed. The blondette smiled softly before falling asleep. Eiji rubbed his back. "Guess I'll just watch tv.." Eiji mumbled in Japanese.

Jade eyes opened slowly. Ash woke up in bed and looked around for Eiji. He whined when he realized the male wasn't in the room with him. Going out into the living room and kitchen he wasn't there either. Ash plopped on the floor as tears streamed out his eyes. Eiji wasn't home. Ash was beginning to feel hot all over. He craved to feel Eiji. The front door opened and Ash immediately jumped onto Eiji, wrapping his legs around the males waist. "What's wrong?" Eiji carried Ash to bed. "I'm horny" Ash whined. "Ash.." Eiji was about to say no but Ash was already undressing and his pale, slim, unmarked body looked so welcoming. He wanted to make fresh, vivid bite marks all over Ash. The blondette spread his lean legs and by nature, Eiji crawled in between them. Ash giggled and ran his hands through black hair. Eiji kitten licked the tip of Ashes pink, sensitive cock. "Ah!" Ash yelped. Eiji knew how sensitive Ashes body could get. Taking the small length into his mouth, he swallowed Ash whole since the tip ever so slightly touched the back of Eiji's throat. Ash knew he had a cute cock. As Eiji bobbed his head, Ash was trying not to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth. It felt good when people played with his cock since it was so overly sensitive.

"Eiji!~ EijiEijiEijiEiji~" Ash whined as Eiji thrusted into his boyfriend's warm heat. Ash so badly wanted the blackette to touch the bundle of nerves in him. He knew how sensitive it was and craved to feel him poking and prodding at it. A sudden jab at the spot had Ash wailing in pleasure. "There!~" Tears streamed out his eyes from how good it felt. Eiji increased his pace which made Ash whine and cry louder. "Ah! AH!" Ash yelped as a blinding orgasm hit him. His vision went white and his body shook roughly. The warm, squishy walls spasmed around Eiji's cock. Eiji kept thrusting into his over-stimulated body. Soon, he came deep in his boyfriend who was panting and trying to catch his breath. Eiji was about to pull out when Ash grabbed his wrist. "No..stay in me...it feels good" Ash moaned. The blackette stared at him before relaxing ontop of Ashes back. The blondette smiled contently. "Your spoiled, Ash" Eiji rolled his eyes. Ash whined. "I am not!" He pouted. Eiji kissed his cheek. "Sure you aren't" The Japanese smiled at the American, who was falling in and out of sleep. Eiji pulled out and put the blanket over Ash and let him sleep.


	78. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During summer, Ashes arms and face break out in freckles and Eiji loves kissing each and every one of them.

Eiji's eyes fluttered open to the feeling of the sun on his cheeks. It was the first day of summer. Of course, he had a lot he wanted to do like have water fights, go swimming. The biggest obstacle was Ash. Either he would go or not go. He got out of bed and went to wake up the sleeping blond. "Ash, get up" He shook the male. He pulled the covers back and gasped at Ashes arm. It was COVERED in freckles. Ash shivered in the cold air. He turned to face Eiji and the raven felt his heartbeat quicken. Ash had freckles on his face too, going from his cheeks, over the bridge of his nose. "Eiji?" The blond yawned. Eiji didn't say anything, he just leaned down and hugged Ash. "wha-" "you have freckles..." He murmured. "yes? i get them every summer?" Ash was confused. He didn't think much of the brown dots. Why were they so special to Eiji? A kiss was planted on his cheek and soon another. "What are you doing?" Ash giggled. "I'm kissing your freckles! They make you look so cute!" Ash blushed at the compliment. "Freckly" Eiji giggled as he kept kissing the dots. Ash was enjoying the attention. He melted into the soft kisses and hummed contently. "ah!" The blond yelped as Eiji bit on his earlobe. "Your so cute" Eiji whispered in his ear. Ash blushed and smiled softly.

Ash looked like a typical teen with his freckles. When he smiled, he looked so sweet and friendly. Eiji had taken him to a sunflower field and the wind blowing through his blond hair made him even more beautiful. Ash turned to Eiji and gave him the most genuine, beautiful, gleaming smile. I'm so glad I brought my camera... Eiji thought to himself as he captured the moment. "Come on! Chase me!" Ash laughed and began running. Eiji chased after him and grabbed a freckled wrist. The blond turned his face towards the blackette and Eiji immediately kissed his flushed cheeks. "I wish your freckles would stay forever" Eiji pouted. Ash giggled. "Well, they'll be here all summer, so you get one whole summer with them" The blonde wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. His lemon shirt blowing in the wind along with his hair. "I got a good picture of you" The raven smiled. "Really?" Ash quirked a brow. Eiji showed him to picture and earned a kiss on the cheek. "it's...beautiful..." The blond teared up. The raven leaned down and captured the blush pink lips on his own. He then moved and began kissing all over Ashes brown, freckles.


	79. Mate me. Breed me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse
> 
> Eiji has been helping Ash with his heats and one day, he can't control himself.
> 
> TW // suicide (Why are all my omega- Neko fics with suicide-)

When Ash woke up, he felt hot all over his body. It was 4:50 AM and he got out of bed. Walking into the living room, he laid down in one of the nests he made out of Eiji's hoodies and shirts. The smell immediately comforted him and the rest of his sleep was peaceful, but for Eiji, it was hell. During Ashes heats, he was never in a rut but now, he was, and his alpha instincts were drowning his mind. 

"Eiji~" Ash whined as his hole began leaking with slick. Eiji's fingers were twitching to grab Ash and pound him into the bed. Ash laid himself down on the bed, ass in the air and face buried into the fluffy bedding. Eiji gripped Ashes hips and roughly slammed into him. "AH!~" Ash moaned loudly. As the alpha went deeper into the omega, a sudden rush of vanilla and cake hit him. Eiji began panting as his teeth ached to sink into Ashes scent glands. He promised that when he helped Ash with his heats, he wouldn't knot in him, wouldn't mate him, or breed him. Mate...Breed...Bite...Eiji was trying to convince himself not to do it but the beautiful moans from Ash were driving him crazy. Leaning down, he licked and sucked on the scent and tasted the sweet flavor of cake and vanilla ice cream. "Ei-Eiji?" Ash was confused about what he was doing. "I can't hold back Ash..." Eiji whispered huskily. Ash was about to ask what but he felt teeth sinking into his skin. "AH!" He yelped. Eiji marked him as his. Ash could feel Eiji's knot swelling up. Was he about to breed Ash? If so, it was fine. Ash would have Eiji's pups. Feeling himself about to cum, he didn't know if he should hold it like it always does. To not get pregnant, he had to cum after the alpha, well his alpha. 

Whimpering, the white thickness poured out his pink cock. Eiji's eyes widened as the smell of a flower garden hit him. Ashes scent was changing? As Eiji came in cum, his knot had swelled up all the way. "Ash... I'm sorry...I didn't mean to mate you" Ash sighed and smiled softly. "It's okay... I know it's you and you would never try and hurt me" He kissed the males forehead. Eiji began massaging Ashes new mate mark and Ash melted into the feeling. If he would have known having a mate was so great, he would have had Eiji bite him forever ago.

4:21 AM (a week after)

Ash couldn't sleep. His stomach was doing flips and kicks. When he tried to get up to get water, a giant wave of nausea hit him and he darted to the bathroom. The feeling of the bed shifting woke Eiji up and the sound of Ash puking made him worried. "Ash?" He rubbed the males back. Eiji's smell immediately comforted him. "D-Do you think I'm pregnant?" He trembled. "I'll go to the store and get a test, I'll be back" Eiji rose to his feet. Ash flushed and got up to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. He got back into bed and waited for Eiji. He was back in about 5 minutes. Ash went into the bathroom with the test. Once he peed on the stick, he checked his results and felt his heartbeat quicken. It was bright as day. He had the second line. Tears of joy came spilling out his eyes. He walked into the living room where Eiji was and handed him the stick. Eiji took it and looked up at Ash. "Your joking?" Ash shook his head. "Oh my god!" Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash. "We're having a baby!" Ash cried happily into Eiji's shoulder. 

(Nine months later)

Contracts had been hitting Ash all day and Eiji had been urging him to the hospital. "I wanna wait until 12, Eiji!" Ash whined. "Okay, Okay. Just, when it gets bad please, tell me" Eiji begged him. Ash nodded and a couple of hours later, his contracts were getting worse and more painful. "Ash, oh my god! We're leaving, right now" Eiji grabbed the bags they packed. "I don't want to!" Ash whined. "Why? Why don't you want to leave?!" Eiji looked at him. "Because I'm scared!" Ash yelled. Eiji's face softened at that. Ash was trembling and crying. "Ash, are you kidding me? You're the strongest person I know...once you get our little girl out, you'll feel so much better" Eiji squatted down in front of him and held his hands. "Believe me, I'm gonna be there with you during the whole time" Ash was sniffling and crying still. "B-but-" "There are no buts. There's gonna be doctors and nurses there to help you and I'll be right there, holding your hand. We're having a baby that's ready to come out Ash. She wants to see her parents..." Ashes eyes widened. "My water broke..." Eiji looked down and there was water running down the chair. "Nope. Time to go. No more staying home"

The nurses put Ash in a hospital gown and left the room. Eiji was sitting next to Ash. "it hurts so badly" Ash groaned in pain. At some point, Eiji had to run to get the nurse since the baby was ready to come out. "Okay Ash, we just want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" One of the girls said Ash nodded. "Okay, three, two, one, push" Eiji held Ashes hand as he began pushing. "I can't do this" Ash began tearing up. "it's okay sweetie. If you want, we can pull the baby out once you push enough of her out." Ash nodded. "I want to do that, I just can't take this pain" Ash panted. "Okay, just push whenever you're ready" She smiled reassuringly. Ash pushed out as much as he could. Once he felt empty, he stopped and heard crying. "You did it! You pushed her all the way out!" The nurse smiled. The other girls wrapped the baby in a towel and took her out of the room to be changed and cleaned. Ash was in and out of sleep and Eiji's soft whispering was making him more tired. 

When Ash woke up, Eiji was holding their newborn. "Ash~ Do you wanna hold her?" He handed him the baby. Ash took the girl and smiled. "Let's name her...Eshu" Ash smiled. "Eshu...Like Eiji and Ashu?" Eiji quirked a brow. Ash nodded. "It's perfect" Eiji smiled softly. Eshu had black hair and Jade's eyes. Her eyelashes were blond like her mom's. 

(5 years later)

It's been almost a year since Ash took his life. Eshu remembers hearing her fathering screaming her mother's name from their bedroom. Eshu was only 5. The pained screams of her father run through her mind every day. _"ASH! ASH! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Please...please..." _Eshu ran into the room and there was her mom, on the floor, a knife in his heart. There was a letter on the bed and a smile on his face. The letter was the most heartbreaking thing Eshu has ever read.__

___Eiji, Eshu, I'm sorry. I know by now you've found me and I can tell I'm in your arms and your screaming my name, Eiji. I just couldn't take it anymore. I've been suicidal for a long time now and I just couldn't take anymore. I'm so sorry. I love you both and I'm always watching over you two. I wanna see you graduate, Eshu and I wanna see Eiji clapping for you. I don't want my death to affect you guys. Please, live your lives to the fullest without me. Eshu, I won't be able to help you with homework, help you pick out a dress for prom, I won't be there to help you throughout the rest of your life but I know, Eiji will always be there to do the things I can't do with you. I love you both more than anything and I promise, I'll always be watching over you too, no matter what. I love you both and ____ _

_____My soul is always with you... ____ _ _ _

______**~Aslan Jade Okumura ******_ _ _ _ _ _


	80. Mama Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash went to Central Park and came back with about 10 ducklings.

"When Ash comes back, we're gonna scare him!" Alex giggled. As he said this, the condo door opened and Everyone went into hiding. "Eiji!" Ash screamed. "Oh my god-" He complained. "Boo!" Everyone jumped out at once. Ash didn't flinch, he was busy looking behind him. "What's wron- oh my god are those ducklings?" Eiji's eyes widened. "They have been following me since I left the damn park!" Ash groaned. Ash walked around the couch and the ducklings followed suit. Eiji felt his heart warm at the sight. "I'm gonna take a bath" Ash sighed.

Everyone was watching TV when they heard water splashing. They went into the bathroom and all the ducklings were playing in the water and quacking. "Awww!" Everyone cooed. "I just wanted to take a bath ALONE" Ash sighed. "I think it's cute" Eiji smiled. "You should wash them!" Bones chirped. "Why the fu-" "Wash them." Eiji stared at him. "...Can y'all get out? I think I'm going to give them a bath as well" He sweated. Everyone left the room and Ash sighed. He poured an even amount of soap in his palm and picked up one of the ducks. It nuzzled into Ash's hand as he gently rubbed the soap in. He did this for each of them and soon drained the water. Using a washcloth, Ash dried each duckling and grabbed his hairdryer. Turning it on too warm and low, he held them each and watched them quack at the feeling of warm air. Ash used the hairdryer on himself and changed into sweatpants and a T-Shirt. The ducklings followed behind him as he walked into the living room. "The mother duck is back" Alex snickered. "Shut up" Ash glared at him. He sat on the couch next to Eiji and the ducklings quacked loudly. Ash groaned and picked them. He put them in Eiji's laps but the walked over to Ash. 

"I think they think Ash is their mom since his hair is the same color as them." Eiji smiled. The ducklings were sleeping peacefully on Ashes flat chest while Ash was sleeping peacefully on Eiji's broad chest. "Yeah...when Ash wakes up, I'll take them somewhere where they can be properly cared for." Eiji smiled softly.

When Ash finally woke up, Eiji told him that they were taking the ducklings to an animal shelter. "Mmm... Nah" Ash yawned and walked away, the ducks following behind him. "I think he likes them" Bones giggled. Eiji smiled. "I think so too"


	81. Ash's monster boyfriend

Nobody:

Ash after spending the night in Eiji's bed:

Full of Eiji cum🤪


	82. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji has fucked Ashes thighs more than him.

Ash didn't mind it. All the time, Eiji would fuck his thighs. He knew how soft and plump they were so they much feel good on his cock. Really, Ash was praying that one day Eiji would fuck HIM, not his legs. They were sitting on the couch, Eiji's large girth sliding in and out of the soft skin. "Eiji" Ash looked at him. "Hm?" He kissed the male's forehead. "You fuck my thighs more than you fuck me" he pouted. Eiji stopped moving. "Huh," He hummed. "I like your thighs though" Eiji whined. "Their so soft and feel good on my cock"Eiji moaned as he slid in and out of the plump legs. Ash frowned. "But Eiji-" "Shh" The male shushed him. After a few more thrusts, he came on the blond's thighs. Once he and Ash were cleaned up, the blond stormed away into their room and slammed the door. Eiji decided to give him an hour to himself.

"Ash, can I come in?" Eiji knocked lightly on the door. There was silence and Eiji slowly opened the door. Ash was laying in bed with ribbon wrapped around his legs and arms. He had his eyes closed and his headphones on. Eiji crawled in between the pale legs. "Who invited you here, horny Japanese?" Ash glared down at him. He put his long legs on Eiji's shoulders. "Gonna eat me out or no?" He placed his headphones on the table. A warm lick on his cock made him moan. Eiji began sucking and licking the pink cock. Ashes cock always tasted like strawberries to Eiji. He swallowed the male's length whole and bobbed his head. "Mmm~ Eiji~" Ash ran his hand through black hair. Eiji pulled off the sensitive cock and pulled back Ashes foreskin. He licked the cock and earn a yelp and the cock being forced into his mouth. "E-Eiji" Ash shook. Never in a million years did he think Eiji would do that. 

Ash was finally getting what he wanted. Eiji thrusting in and out of him at an inhuman pace while playing with his nipples, cock, and sucking on his pulse. Combed with his prostate being abused, he felt like he was about to explode. "Fuck~ I needed this" Ash moaned loudly. Eiji thrusted in and out of Ash harshly. Ash locked their lips together in a sloppy kiss. "Ash" Eiji groaned. "I'm gonna cum!~" Ash cried in ecstasy. It felt so good, being thrusted in and out of instead of his legs being fucked. Throwing his head back, he came everywhere. Eiji came deep in Ash and pulled out to watch his cum stream out of him. 

"So you just gonna ignore me now?" Eiji looked down at the blond who was refreshed and reading a book. "I never said that. I'm just more contained since i've finally been fucked" Ash didn't look up at him. His voice was netural and he seemed more interested in his book than talking. "So you beg to be fucked but then not talk to me after?" Eiji quirked a brow. "Um, exusce me. YOUR the one who always fucks my thighs and cum on me when I haven't even cum yet. Then I finally get what I want and I'M the bad guy?" Ash glared at him. "Eiji, you never think about how I feel when your fucking my thighs" Ash climbed onto his boyfriends chest. "I don't mind it, just as long as you make me feel good in the process" He cupped the males cheeks and kissed the male tenderly. Eiji's hands traveled down his back and their kiss began getting heated.

They ended up having more sex and cuddling.


	83. Aamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash moved to Japan with Eiji and got pregnant  
> (NO SUICIDE THIS TIME!)

Ash woke up again at 4:36 AM to throw up. Eiji got up to make him his usual cup of peppermint tea. Once it made, Ash was already sitting on their bed, waiting for the tea. "Thanks..." Ash mumbled as he drank the piping hot tea. Eiji sat next to Ash and wrapped his arms around the blond. "How do you feel?" Eiji whispered. "My stomach is getting bigger..." Ash placed his hand on his stomach and then lifted his shirt. Eiji could see himself, the usual flat tummy was curving outwards. Ash was six weeks pregnant. After his near-death experience, his gang bought him a ticket to Japan and urged him on. They packed all his stuff and in the next few hours, he was flying outside of the USA for the first time in his life. 

Wearing a large shirt, Ash sighed and sat on the couch. His back was hurting so badly. Being nine months pregnant was hard. He didn't know when his baby would be coming out. He had been having contracts all day and Eiji suggested sitting down. "You okay?" Eiji sat next to him. "Yeah. Just in pain" Ash sighed and leaned against Eiji. The sun was setting, making their Japanese apartment a golden yellow. "I'll make dinner. What do you want?" Eiji asked as he stood up. "I want Udon" Ash closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Eiji blinked. Ash never asked for Udon. He assumed it was because of the baby. Picking up Japanese culture already... Eiji smiled.

"EIJI! MY WATER BROKE!" Ash screamed. He stood up from the soaked cushion. Eiji rushed over to him and helped him out of the soaking pants. Eiji grabbed the bags they packed prior, shorts, and a pair of slip-ons.

The ride to the hospital was mostly filled with Eiji telling Ash it was gonna be okay since he was practically hyperventilating. Once they got to the front, Eiji helped Ash out of the car, and the second they walked inside, multiple nurses were helping them. They brought the couple to a room and helped him into a gown. They gave him painkillers and left the room for the pills to take effect. "How do you feel?" Eiji sat in a chair beside Ashes bed. "Better. The painkillers made it better" Ash was more relaxed and calm. Eiji smiled at the news. They began talking about baby names and eventually the nurse came into the room. "Hello, Ash! We have some good news! You're dilated at a 10 meaning your baby girl is ready to come out!" She chirped. "Whenever your contracts start breaking through the pain, just tell us and we'll start pushing!" The woman smiled. "Okay" Ash smiled back. 

About 3 hours later, Ashes contracts started again and they were worse. The nurses came into the room, ready with supplies to wrap and clean the baby. "Just push. Keep pushing until you feel like you can't push anymore" The nurse told him. Eiji was holding Ashes hand the whole time. About halfway through, Ash broke down in tears. "I can't do this! It hurts so badly!" He sobbed. "It's okay, it's okay. It will get better. Just imagine happy things" One of the women reassured him. Ash took a shaky deep breath and kept pushing. The grip he had on Eiji's hand was tight. "There we go!" The nurses cheered. Ash sighed in relief his hold on Eiji's hand loosened. Eiji kissed the male's hand. "You did so well" He whispered. They handed Ash the baby, which was fresh, pink, and crying. "She has a full head of hair" Eiji chuckled lightly. "What sound we name her?" Eiji whispered. "What about...Aamu?" Ash smiled. "Aamu...that's a Japanese name. It means Dawn" Eiji smiled. "I figured we could add a hint of both of us in her name" Ash handed Aamu to the blackette. Eiji looked down at the fresh child and smiled.

Hours after, they were discharged and brought home their new baby girl. "It feels so good being able to lay down on my stomach" Ash groaned as he laid down face first on the bed. Eiji lit candles and turned off the lights. He began massaging Ashes back and earned a soft moan. "I really need this~" Ash whined in pleasure. His back had been hurting so much. It felt good being massaged and cared for. "Pamper me~ I just had a baby, I want attention" Ash giggled. Eiji kissed the male's forehead and began running his fingers through the blond locks.

1:33 AM

Aamu was crying and Ash got up groggily to see what was wrong. She didn't need a diaper change. She's hungry...Ash thought to himself. He got into the crib with the baby and held the girl on his chest. She latched on to a sensitive nippled and Ash was surprised he even had milk in them. He fell asleep mid-breastfeeding. Eiji woke up and noticed Ash wasn't next to him. He walked into Aamu's room and there was Ash, in the crib sleeping next to their baby. "Ash?" Eiji whispered and shook him lightly. "Hu-" Th blond turned to face Eiji. "What are you doing in there?" Ash rubbed his eyes. "She was hungry last night..I think I fell asleep here" Ash sighed. Eiji giggled softly. "You breastfeed her?" Eiji smiled. Ash stretched and Eiji helped him out of the crib. "I think your gonna make a great mom" The raven kissed Ashes hand. The blond smiled. "You'll make a great dad"


	84. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Eiji

It's been almost a week since Ash Lynx found out his roommate Eiji Okumura was a vampire. It was a late night and Ash just so happened to be working on a project. The raven came home with blood trickling down the side of his mouth and it was on his shirt. Ash thought he got into a fight and when he tried to help Eiji, his arm was clawed. "A-Ash!" Eiji's face became pale. There were three deep red lines on Ashes arm. "I-I'm so sorry!" Eiji backed up. Ash began walking towards him with cation and when Eiji was trapped against the door, he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "It's okay...calm down, calm down..." Ash whispered. Eiji hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ash. 

Ash was making lunch and was cutting vegetables and fruits into separate bowls. Eiji was working on a photography project in the living room. "Eiji?" Ash called to him. "Hm?" The male responded. "How long have you been a vampire for?" The raven's fingers stopped moving on his keys. "Maybe a year or so" The typing resumed. Ash was about to ask something else when he yelped in pain. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He cut his finger. "You okay?" Eiji stood up. "Yeah. Just cut myself" Ash hissed. Eiji grabbed the soft hand and analyzed the cut. His dark brown eyes began getting bright and his body began getting hotter. "Uh, Ei? You ok- ah!" Ash jumped at the feeling of his finger entering a warm heat. Eiji's tongue swirled around the injured finger. Once the blackette stopped, he stared into Ashes confused gaze. "Huuuuuuuuuh?" His eyes squinted. "S-sorry" Eiji covered his mouth. "Okay then" Ash whispered and went back to cutting. Before Eiji sat back down, he stole one of Ashes apple pieces. "Dirty Japanese hands!" Ash screamed.

"Eiji? What's up with you lately. You've been ignoring me" Ash sat next to him one day. Immediately, Eiji scooted away from him. That made Ash feel upset. "I'll leave you alone" He sighed sadly. The blackette felt so horrible. He knew what's happened to Ash in his childhood. Eiji just recently hasn't had any blood and being near Ashes sugary vanilla scent drove him insane. They spent more time apart and Eiji always noticed how sad and unhappy Ash has become. It makes him want to cry whenever he sees the male. It was any other day and Eiji was sitting on the couch. Ash came out of his room and straddled Eiji's lap. Eiji was consumed by the sweet smell of vanilla. "Uhm- Uh! Ash?" He panicked. His fangs were beginning to sharpen and his eyes were getting brighter. "So that's the problem!" Ash looked down at him angrily. "You haven't had any blood, have you?" He crossed his arms. Eiji was panting at this point. His teeth were aching to sink into Ashes skin. "Yes! That's the problem!" Eiji admitted. God, he would kill to taste Ashes blood. "Bite me" Ash whispered. "No Ash-" "There are no buts. Just, do it" Ash leaned forward for Eiji. The blackette sucked on Ashes neck before sinking his teeth into the skin. Oh God, he felt himself becoming hard at the feeling of blood gushing down his throat. It was so refreshing. Ash could feel Eiji growing hard under him and blushed. "it feels good Eiji" Ash moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being bitten. Eventually, Ash began getting light-head and Eiji stopped just in time. 

So it began. Whenever Eiji was hungry, he would sink his teeth gently into Ash skin and drink his blood until Ash was pale. Ashes blood tasted sweet like a candy apple. One day, Eiji got a huge wave of dehydration. Ash was sleeping so he couldn't drink any of his blood since he really needed the sleep and energy. Eiji began panting and broke out in a sweat. His fangs were sharpening and aching to skin into human skin. His eyes were almost tan and his body was becoming hot. He needed blood and he needed some now. "Ash" Eiji shook him. He knows Ash is a heavy-sleeper but he really needed his help. "Ash, please wake up!" Eiji's pupils were wide. "What?" Ash groaned and complained as he woke up. He was about to scold Eiji but he then noticed the state he was in. "Are you okay? Did you run around?" Ash became concerned and stood up. "No- I just-" Eiji was close to tackling Ash onto the bed. "Blood-" He blurted out. "You- woke me up for blood?" Ash was having a hard time understanding Eiji. "Blood- Your blood- need it-" Eiji was tugging and pulling at his hair. Ash reached out to Eiji and his wrist was forcibly grabbed and he was slammed onto the bed. Teeth sank roughly into his skin causing him to yelp in pain. Eiji sucked on the spot hardly. Taste so good...blood...Ash...Candy apples...Eiji's mind was relaxing. Blood trickling down his throat, his hand gently caressing Ashes stomach. "Eiji" Ash moaned at the hand. It traveled lower until it reached the hems of the blondettes shorts. "What are you- ah!" Ash yelped as Eiji ran his finger over the male's slit. "I need your blood pumping...I'm so thirsty" Eiji mumbled against his neck. Ashes blood was pumping alright. Adrenaline was coursing through him as the blackette played with his sensitive, pink cock. "Eiji~" Ash placed his hand on top of Eiji's and slowly guided his hand down. Eiji got the memo and began pumping Ashes member. 

"Thank you, Ash. I feel so much more refreshed" Eiji smiled. Ash was falling asleep slowly. "Mm..." The blondette was in and out of sleep. "I'll let you get some sleep, I did suck a lot of your blood" Eiji smiled and got up to make some food for when Ash woke up.


	85. Cute-Dirty Ash Lynx facts

Fact One!  
Ash likes to masturbate just so Eiji can catch him. He'll sit on his knees in a kitty like outfit and play with his cute, pink, cock. Whenever Eiji did find Ash, the blond would start moaning louder just to turn Eiji on more.

Fact Two!  
When Ash was two years old, he ate Griffin's homework.

Fact Three!  
Sometimes, Ashes voice goes through this phase where it becomes extremely high and whiny. Whenever he growls at Eiji, it sounds like a pathetic whine. 

Fact Four!  
Ash likes crawling into Eiji's shirt. It's warm and safe to him and he even gets a head massage while in there. 

Fact Five!  
Ash makes sure whenever he gets out of the shower, his skin is silky and soft to the touch. He'll then, make himself comfy in one of Eiji's sweaters. (Which is surprisingly too big for him) Ash will force Eiji to give him his full attention and purr softly when Eiji's fingers would stoke at the milky skin.

Fact Six!  
When Ash cries, he holds his hands gently over his heart as his tears fall down his puffy, red cheeks. Eiji eventually will comfort Ash and the male will immediately become relaxed. 

Fact Seven!  
Ash likes how built Eiji is. He may not seem like it, but he has a very toned body. It makes him stronger and h's able to carry Ash around.

Fact Eight!  
Ash gets really happy when Eiji gives him piggyback rides. It makes him giggle like a child and it makes Eiji happy at hearing him act so childish. 

Fact Nine!  
Whenever Ash is having sex with Eiji, he'll always do positions where he can still kiss Eiji. He likes the feeling of Eiji's lips on his. 

Fact Ten!  
Ash has a heart-shaped birthmark on his lower back. It's a tan color and a good size. Whenever he got out of the shower, it almost looked like the heart was broken. Eiji loved kissing the wet heart until it looked like a full heart again.

Fact Eleven!  
Ash likes when Eiji babies and pampers him. He likes the affectionate attention. He really likes it when Eiji strips him bare and gently caresses his body. Eiji gently kisses his shoulders and neck while he holds Ashes pale hands.

Fact Twelve!  
Ash likes playing with Eiji's cock while it's soft. It's squishy and fun to play with. The more he plays and strokes it, it gets harder and it makes Ash extremely horny. Seeing the cock go from soft to hard makes him hungry to feel the cock deep in his throat.

Fact Thirteen!  
Ash once drank a potion that turned him into a baby and he would always cry whenever he wasn't with Eiji. As time progressed, Ash turned into a kid and would always be bratty to people other than Eiji. Soon, he returned back to Ash and was still a brat to anyone other than Eiji.


	86. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is at work and Ash gets a sudden burst of horniness. He tries to finger himself but his fingers can't reach the graceful place inside himself.

Ash was being a good wife and cleaning their Japanese apartment. He knew Eiji liked the house to be clean so it would make him relaxed if he came home to the smell of a fresh apartment. In the midst of cleaning, Ash suddenly felt extremely needy. Shit! Ash thought to himself. His mind began racing and he was now painfully hard in his jeans. "Fuck..." He whispered. Oh how badly he wished Eiji was here. He began rubbing at the bulge in his pants to earn some kind of friction. I just cleaned though... Ash moaned softly he decided it would be best to do this on the bed since he needed to wash the sheets anyway.

This was beginning to make Ash angry. He couldn't reach that oh so blissful spot inside of him. Eiji knew him so well that he always knew where to touch. "Fuck!" Ash moaned in annoyance. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He just couldn't reach the spot in him. As he was thinking about Eiji while sobbing into the sheets, he felt a hand caress his bottom. "Ash?" Eiji whispered huskily. "E-Eiji?" He looked up at the blackette. "What are you doing?" Eiji looked at him as Ash shifted himself to be on his back. "Eiji...Eiji" Ash began whining into Eiji's dress shirt. "I need you, I missed you" Ash began sobbing again. He could feel his husband's boner pushing against his soaked hole. "What's wrong?" Eiji placed both hands on either side of the slim waist. "M-My fingers can't reach t-he place inside me" Ash choked out. Eiji kissed the blush pink lips as he freed his own member. Ash could feel the large girth pushing in and moaned into the kiss. Once Eiji was fully seated, all it took was one thrust and the spot Ash wanted so badly to be touched was poked. "Ah!~ there!~" He cried in pleasure. Eiji's thrusts were slow but hard and they made Ash feel so good.

"I feel so much better" Ash giggled into Eiji's chest. The sheets were changed and Eiji was giving him soft, sloppy kisses all over Ashes face. Their hands were intertwined softly making them warm. Ash stuck his tongue out at Eiji in which Eiji pressed his tongue against Ashes, which turned into wet, slow kisses. Ash loved cuddling with his husband and exchanging slow kisses. It made him warm and tingly inside. "Sooo... I've been thinking about adopting someone into the family" Ash smiled softly. "A baby?" Eiji looked down at him. "No silly! A pet!" Ash chuckled at his husband's response. Eiji's face lightened up at the sound of a pet. "I was on a walk and I found a pet shop. There's a dog that I think would fit perfectly in our family" Ash smiled. "What kind?" Eiji smiled. "That's a secret! But, what would you name him?" The blond looked at him. The blackette thought for a moment. "How about...

Buddy!" Akira groaned as the dog took her pencil. "Buddy, drop it" Ash commanded the dog. The golden dog dropped the pencil and looked up at Ash with gleaming eyes. Eiji immediately liked Buddy when he first saw him. The golden color on the dog reminded him of Ash. Eiji had grown his hair out and so did Ash. Whenever he saw Ashes hair, he always smiled. It was so long. He said he preferred it. As the blond was making dinner, Eiji noticed the fancy bun in his hair. Ash had two long strands of hair going down the sides of his face making him look more feminine. "What are you making?" Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash. Over the years, Eiji had started growing and was now one head taller than Ash. "Sushi" He smiled softly. "Where's Sing?" Akira called from the table. "At some kind of French business dinner," Eiji answered her, "Is French food good?" Akira asked, going back to her homework. "No. It's nasty" Sing told her as he walked through the door. "Ah, just in time Blanca" Ash teased. Ever since Sing turned around 6'3, Ash always called him Blanca since they were basically the same height. "Whatever" The bluette sat down. "Akira's, Blanca's, Your's, Mine's," Ash told Eiji which plate was whose. 

"Turn the TV off, cuddle with me" Ash rolled over and faced Eiji. His bare shoulders were marked and red. Eiji did as he was told and embraced Ash. "That's what I thought. Just cause I'm shorter and older doesn't mean I still can't beat the shit out of you" Ash mumbled into Eiji's chest. He was only 25, making Eiji 27. "I know, I know..." Eiji smiled and held his husband closer. Ashes breathing slowed and Eiji gave his forehead a goodnight kiss and went to sleep himself.


	87. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash bought a giant teddy bear and he likes to get into it and chase Eiji.
> 
> crackfic

"ASH!!" Eiji screamed as the blond chased him in the giant bear. "EIJII!" Ash laughed as he ran after him. Ash jumped and tackled Eiji to the ground. "AAAAAAH!" Eiji screamed under him. He could hear Ash wheezing in the bear. "HELP ME! ALEX! ALEXX!" Eiji screamed for the brownette. "You're fine Eiji!" The male laughed silently. "Orokana kuso amerikahito! Anata wa futotte ite futori sugidesu!" Eiji pushed at the blond. "What?" Ash giggled. "I said; Stupid fucking American! You're fat and overweight!" Eiji successfully pushed the male off him. "You think I'm fat?" Ash sounded sad. "Yes!" Eiji screech. He took a minute to process his words. "Ash-" Before he could finish, Ash was already out the suit and walking away. Eiji sighed. 

"BEAR ATTACK!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	88. Cuddly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji is really stressed and Ashes nude body was just so cuddly and warm.

"Finally" Eiji groaned as he took off his shoes. All he wanted was a shower, food, and cuddle his beloved. Walking to the bathroom, he tried to open the door but it was locked. He sighed and walked into their room to find some clean clothes. Once he found them, the water turned off and Ash came out of the bathroom, wrapped in white fluffy towels. "Oh, your home!" He perked up. "Yeah...I'll be out in 5" Eiji groaned as he walked into the still steam-filled bathroom. Once he felt the warm water hit his skin, it took so much weight off his shoulders.

Ash enjoyed feeling the sheets rubbing against his skin. He waited patiently for his lover. The bathroom door finally opened and Eiji came out in fresh clothes. "You looked stressed, come here" Ash opened his arms and legs, and immediately, Eiji went into them. It was so warm and comforting. "I needed this" He snuggled into Ashes bare chest. "Am I warm?" He smiled down at Eiji, who was inhaling his lover's scent. He nodded and tightened his hug around Ash. Eiji's leg rubbed against Ashes, meaning he was feeling some kind of way. Eiji began kissing his way up Ashes chest. 

Eiji always preferred when they had sex like this. Thrusting in and out of Ash slowly and lovingly. "Mmm...That feels so good~" Ash buried his face into Eiji's neck. His arms were wrapped lightly around Eiji's neck and felt extremely tingly. "Eiji!~" Ash moaned as his boyfriend's cock grazed his prostate. Eiji began aiming his thrusts at Ashes sweet spot. Eiji locked his lips with Ashes and shifted his tongue into the male's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Ash and smiled into the kiss. Having sex and cuddling with Ash made him so much less stressed. "So squishy and warm" Eiji chuckled as he wiped tears away from the Jade eyes. "S-Shut up! I'm gonna cum soo-n" Ash choked out. Eiji ran his fingers through Ashes soft hair. He began whining and then let out a pleasured cry. Cum splattered onto Eiji's stomach. Eiji came into Ash and pulled out. 

"Ash?" Eiji whispered to the male who was close to his chest. "I'm sleeping" Ash whispered. Eiji smiled softly and kissed his forehead. Pulling him close, Eiji began dozing off into a deep slumber.


	89. wow

I was looking for sum bottom ash content and look what I found

My book chapters ;D


	90. Japanese Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is really good at handling Eiji's monster Japanese cock.

The first time Eiji and Ash had sex, Ash felt like he was being ripped in half. "FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" Ash moaned loudly as Eiji pushed the TIP of his cock in. God, Eiji was huge and long. A good 10 inches and about 5 inches wide. "EIJI! Oh my god..." Ash was breathing harshly. "It's okay Ash" Eiji rocked him. "Biggg...it's too bigggg" Ash whined. "Slowly..." Eiji began pushing in deeper. "oh my GOD!" Ash screamed. Eiji pressed his teeth tightly together before he was finally seated all the way into his boyfriend. "Oh my god...thank you, Jesus..." Ash panted. Eiji did a test thrust. "AH!" Ash moaned in pleasure. Eiji did this a few times and got the same response every time. He began setting a rhythm and oh god. Ash could feel his hole been stretched to hell, but he would be a liar if he said it didn't free good. "Yes~" Drool was beginning to run down his chin as Eiji thrusted deeper in him. Ashes insides were making Eiji's cock soaking wet. There was a bulge in Ashes stomach and it was pushing out his belly button. 

Eiji was still sleeping when the smell of pancakes filled the air. "Eiji~ Are you awake?" Ash walked into the room. "You made pancakes?" Eiji asked him. "Yeah" Ash straddled his lap. He cupped the male's cheeks and kissed the male tenderly. "To me, it seems like you don't want pancakes" Eiji's hand traveled up Ashes shirt. The blond giggled. "I don't." He giggled and began grinding against his boyfriend. "I really want you in me" He whispered against the male's jawline. It didn't seem like but Eiji had a really nice jawline. Ash pulled off his shirt and shifted to pull off his boxers, exposing his slim body. His hair was still a mess but so was Eiji's. The blackettes hands found their way to Ashes plump bottom and began massaging and spreading the skin. "You love my ass don't you?~" Ash rubbed at Eiji's growing boner. "It's so soft and fun to play with" Eiji giggled. Ash pulled Eiji's hard-on out. He wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck as the male lined himself up with Ashes pink hole. Eiji slowly pushed in his large cock and listened to Ash moan. "Eiji~" He moaned into his boyfriend's neck. The Japanese cock was piercing through his body.

"Eiji!" Ash giggled as the male kissed his bare shoulders. "What?" Eiji giggled as he stroked the nude body. Ashes back was against Eiji's chest. "I'm hungry" Ash rolled over to face Eiji. "What do you want to eat?" He looked at the blond. "Soup" The blondette locked eyes with him. Eiji giggled and grabbed his camera. "Smile" Eiji pointed the camera at Ash. The blond laid his head in his hand and gave Eiji the most beautiful, genuine smile ever. Eiji snapped the picture and stared at it for a while. "It's so perfect" Eiji teared up. He showed Ash and saw the happiness cross his face. "Does this mean I get soup?" Ash giggled. "Yes," Eiji pulled on his shoes and kissed Ashes forehead. Ash smiled as he watched Eiji leave and once the male was gone, he began blushing and laughing at himself.

"You lovesick fuck!"


	91. My nice new converse

I got me some red converse

they aren't the high tops like Ashes bc I went to famous footwear then me and my brother went to a place called Journey's and they fucking had the hightops *Sad wheeze*

All I need is some blue ripped jeans and a green striped jacket and ill be like my bby


	92. The feeling of your body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On days where they can be normal boys, Eiji likes to strip Ash bare and caress him so lovingly.  
> He'll also, give Ash special love care.

Ash loved when Eiji freed him from the confinements of his clothes. It felt good to get them off his body. Eiji's hand moved from soft legs to a squishy tummy. "Eiji! That tickles!" Ash giggled as the male ran his hands over his stomach. "Sorry" Eiji kissed his shoulder in apology. It was relaxing. Being caressed by someone who loves you and not a rapist. Ash loved when they just simply laid together and Eiji felt every inch of Ash with such care and compassion for him. Eiji began kissing Ashes neck softly and making his way down. It made Ash feel so loved and cared for when Eiji did little things like hugging him or calling him beautiful with a loving meaning. "Ash?" The blackette whispered while gently holding one of Ashes slim hands. "Yes?" Ash whispered back. "Have I ever told you I love you? Or I think you're so beautiful with all your flaws?" A deep blush crossed Ashes face. "Y-You tell me everyday" He stuttered. Eij smiled softly and kissed the back of the blondettes hand. "Good. You need to be reminded" The blackette kissed Ashes red cheeks. 

"Eiji?" Ash opened his eyes slowly. He looked around in the room but couldn't find Eiji. He was going to get up when the smell of pancakes filled the room. "Your awake?" Eiji placed the plate next to Ash on the night table. "You made me breakfast?" Ashes heart fluttered. Eiji kissed his forehead which made Ash smile. Eiji brushed his messy blonde hair behind his ear. "Eat. I'm going to let you starve." The blackette left the room. He was expecting Ash to be asleep by the time he finished and when he got back, Ashes phone was on the pillow still on Shorter's contact. Ash was dead asleep and Eiji smiled at the sight. He took a picture to remember the moment then took Ashes plate.

Moments like these made Eiji forget about the world Ash lives in. Ash was laying on the couch and Eiji was blowing raspberries onto his stomach. It was making him laugh and making Eiji laugh. They were like normal teens. Eiji stuck his tongue in Ashes belly button causing him to squeal like a child. "That tickles!" He giggled. Eiji crawled into the blonds red baggy sweater he was wearing and kissed his pretty lips. "We can't both wear my sweater~" Ash stroked Eiji's hair. It was his turn to give Eiji some loving. The soft pets were making Eiji drowsy. "I want to though" He yawned as Ash began massaging his scalp. It felt good. Especially since Ash had long fingers so it made the massage ten times better. "The feels good" Eiji mumbled. He loved everything about Ash. His milky skin, child-like face when he laughed, delicate and petite body, and all his flaws. "Your so cute" Eiji looked up at Ash. "Am I now?" Ash chuckled. "Yes. Very much" Eiji stroked the side of Ashes waist. 

"Where is he?" A girl mumbled to herself. "Are you Akira?" She turned her head to look at the source of the voice. A tall, buff looking guy was standing there holding a sign. 'Akira' screamed and began running and the guy chased after her. "Sing dammit" A more demanding tone came from someone. Akira looked at the person and immediately blushed. The girl was so pretty. Blond hair and Jade eyes. "Akira Ibe?" She stuck her hand out for the girl to take. "I'm Aslan" She smiled softly. Aslan? That's a male name? Akira took the person's hand. "Eiji Okumura couldn't come so he sent us here. Unfourntely, Sing is a dumbass and scares people." The blond glared at the tall one called Sing. Aslan was much tinier than Sing but they still gave off a threatening aura. "Whatever blondie!" Sing pat Aslan on the head but ended up sucker-punched in the gut. They smiled at Akira. "Let's go!"

Akira had been jealous of Aslan ever since they first got to Eiji's apartment. "There's Buddy. Eiji is back" Sing smiled. Once the door opened, Buddy ran up to Aslan and jumped on them. "Ow! Buddy!" Aslan whined. Eiji chuckled and pulled the dog off. He helped them up and smiled before hugging Aslan. "You're killing me" They choked out. "Sorry" Eiji giggled.

"Sing? Do Okumura-san and Aslan love each other?" She asked the male one day. He smiled at the girl. "Yes. Very much" Sing looked out into the kitchen where Aslan was helping Eiji bake but making a mess. "I've been trying to get that smile on his face for years. When Aslan came back from wherever and flew into Japan, Eiji cried and smiled as if he was a little boy on Christmas. It was beautiful. I've never seen Ash cry so hard either." Sing smiled. "Ash?" Akira asked. "Ash is Aslan's dead nickname. People always so Ash Lynx landed so Aslan Jade Callenreese could fly" Akira pouted a bit. Even his name was beautiful. "Aslan!" Eiji laughed as Aslan dropped the egg on his sock. His long hair was in space buns. "Leave me alone!" The male whined. Eiji was whisking the wet ingredients together and Aslan was eating cookie dough. "Aslan Jade Callenreese don't eat the cookie dough!" He took the uncooked dough from him. "But!-" "NO buts! I have told you many times you could get sick eating that!" Eiji scolded him. Aslan pouted and turned away from Eiji.

Buddy was sleeping on his bed, Eiji was caressing Aslan like how he used to caress Ash. "I love you, Aslan" Eiji whispered the name with love. "I love you too, Eiji" Aslan whispered back. If Charlie hadn't found someone to donate blood to Ash, Aslan wouldn't be here, sharing a bed with Eiji who will soon be giving him his last name. They haven't told Akira and Sing yet, but when they do, they'll make sure to invite all their friends from New York. The night was filled with soft touches and kisses. Aslan was happy and becoming a better person. Eiji's world became light again the second he touched the male's shoulder and saw it was who he had been looking for all his life.

"Eiji! It's not him!" Sing screamed to him as Eiji ran to the blond he saw with a suitcase. He touched the person's shoulder and felt the world around him brighten. "A-Ash?" He choked back a sob. The blond didn't say anything which made Eiji worried he had the wrong person. "Eiji..." The person whispered. Eiji was a head taller than Ash. "Ash?" Eiji whispered. The blond smiled sadly. "It's Aslan" Eiji cried at the words and engulfed the male in a hug. Aslan's tears began soaking through Eiji's shirt. Sing eventually joined the hug with tears of his own. "Your here..." Eiji whispered. "I am" Aslan smiled. "Since I'm here, I was wondering about taking a trip?" Aslan held the Blackett's hand. He placed a slip of paper in it. "I got tickets" He smiled. "A plane ticket? To T-Tokyo?" Eiji looked up at him. 

"Let's go! You promised me to show me where you were born! I wanna go now!" Aslan giggled like a child. Eiji felt tears prick his eyes. This was a reality. The fire that was Ash that burned out, faded back to life as Aslan. He returned to Eiji as himself. A carefree person who didn't need a gun. Sing helped Eiji pack and once they landed in Tokyo, Eiji immediately got them a cab to Izumo.


	93. Cotton Candy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really small
> 
> Eiji sings a song to Ash as he drifts away

[Cotton Candy Skies](https://youtu.be/OYsQWYmvsm8)

"Cotton Candy skies. Why can't you be mine? Always on my mind. I'm running out of time."  
"Skies aren't always blue when I think of you, I'm tryna make it through I've caught you like the flu."

"With my outstretched hands, wish I had a chance."

"Life's just not too fair, I'm stuck in this chair"

"You're like the moon"  
"I'm chasing after you"  
"Are you just a phase?"  
"I pray it's not this way"

"Cotton Candy Skies"  
"Why can't you be mine?"  
"Always on my mind"  
"I'm running out of time"  
"Skies aren't always blue when I think of you"  
"I'm tryna make it through I've caught you like the flu"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
__

__"Cotton Candy Skies"  
"Why can't you be mine?"  
"Always on my mind"  
"I'm running out of time"  
"Skies aren't always blue when I think of you"  
"I'm tryna make it through I've caught you like the flu"_ _

__"Told you how I feel"  
"Were you even real?"  
"Miss you so damn much"  
"I'm banking on my luck"_ _

__"Breathing in and out"_  
"Why can't I see straight?"  
"My mind switching lanes"  
"I'm trapped in my own brain"_


	94. Coffee and Lovemaking early morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji makes Coffee for him and Ash
> 
> It takes a very 18+ turn
> 
> Half Fluff Half Smut

It was around 7:30 AM in the morning. Eiji's eyes fluttered open and he felt Ash sleeping peacefully on his chest. It made him feel bad, but he gently shifted the male off him so he could make them something to drink. Eiji's sweatpants were dangerously low on his hips as his feet padded the wooden floors in their Japanese apartment. It was extremely nice since Eiji had recently found a well-paying job. Ash began a model career that helped get the place. Once he made it into the kitchen, Eiji grabbed Ashes favorite mug which had the ugliest picture of Shorter on it. Eiji chuckled every time he saw it. Grabbing creamer and a tiny cup of coffee beans, he turned on the machine. Ash liked his coffee sweet, warm, and with a small amount of whipped cream. As Eiji was grabbing things for his own cup of coffee, soft arms wrapped around him. "Good morning sleepyhead" Eiji placed a hand on the slim ones. "You weren't in bed, so I got cold" Ash mumbled. "Where are your pants, silly?" Eiji turned to kiss the blush pink lips. He shrugged as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, here's your coffee" The blackette handed him the cup. "Awh, onii-chan!~" Ash smiled teasingly Eiji kissed his forehead as he drank his cup of coffee.

"You taste like coffee~" Ash giggled as Eiji slowly kissed him. They were on their tatami (Japanese mat) having a coffee make out session. The sun was slightly shining through the living room, making Ash look like a goddess. "Eiji~" Ash got onto all fours and pressed his chest against the floor. "Ash...do you really?" The blackette grabbed Ashes hips softly. "Yes, I'm sure" Ash smiled up at him. Eiji pulled out his member and slowly pushed into his boyfriend. "Ah~" Ash laid his cheek on the floor. Wails of pleasure came from him as Eiji increased his pace. Buddy, their dog trotted up to Ash and began licking the tears that were falling with concern. "I'm fine Buddy, mommy is fiNE~" Ash groaned loudly as Eiji grazed his prostate. The sun was high in the sky and shining into the living room. Soft mewls came from Ash. "I'm cumming!" He yelped and shot his small load onto the mate. (It was easy to clean) Eiji kissed his cheek and whispered praises into his ear, knowing he was a bit sensitive. Eventually, Eiji painted Ashes walls white with his seed and pulled out. "Buddy!" Ash giggled as the dog began licking his face again. 

Eiji had refiled Ashes cup and wrapped him in a warm blanket. They were cuddling in their bed and by the time Ash finished his coffee, he had fallen asleep against Eiji's chest. Eiji kissed his forehead and watched him sleep peacefully.


	95. BANANA FISH Texting story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Banana Fish cast and their covid group chat

Singie Wingy added: Ashie-Eijily-Big Blanca-Mommy Yut-Aslan Author-Shitty Lao- Maxie Waxy- Uncle Ibe- Charlie Wonka-Skipper Wipper-Alexy-Boney-Big Damn Kong

Ashie: I'm eating wtf do u want sing?

Eijily: You aren't even eating Aslan

Big Blanca: What is he eating then?

Eijily:

Ashie:

Aslan Author: I have right to believe my baby brother is sucking Eiji off

Ashie: I can't do that and text wtf is wrong with u ppl?

Eijily: Your doing that right now

Ashie: Why can't you just be quiet?

Maxie Waxy: *On Google* How to chop someones dick off

Alexy: Should u even do that Aslan? It's covid time

Ashie: Nothing can stop me from drinking my boyfriends cum fuck off

Boney: That can't be safe rn tho. Eiji do u have covid?

Eijily: No if I did then I wouldn't have let Ash come in. Us Asians don't get sick that easily.

Ashie: Cum damnit

Eijily: Ow don't hit me-

Alexy: Note to self, always cum when Aslan is sucking you off or he'll hit your dick

Maxie Waxy: *Sharpening knife*

Skipper Wipper: What

Ashie: Nothing innocent child

Mommy Yut: Sing give me back my damn bra

Singie Wingy: I don't have it

Mommy Yut: *Smack Smack*

Big Blanca: Don't hit our son!

Mommy Yut: SHut up you big bitch

Big Blanca: ;(

Ashie: My ass hurts

Maxie Waxy: *Practicing chopping*

Aslan Author: Aslan Jade Callenreese get the hell home that's where you went

Ashie: Stfu

Eijily: .,.

Uncle Ibe: So does this mean grandbabies?

Aslan Author: No

Maxie Waxy: No

Ashie: No

Eijily: Yes

Alexy: Bones wont get tf off me

Boney: Your chest is warm *Snuggle*

Big Damn Kong: Wtf

ShittyLao: Sing get over here

Ashie: *shoot*


	96. Love you no matter what you look like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking

The bed felt cold and the spot where Ash was sleeping was in disarray and a mess. Eiji slowly opened his eyes and picked up the smell of bacon. Usually, it was Eiji who made breakfast. He smiled softly at the thought. Getting out of bed, his feet padded the floor as he walked into the kitchen. Ash was standing at the stove cooking with his hair a mess and looked as if he was half awake. "Good morning..." Eiji whispered - voice still heavy in sleep. "..'Morning..." Ash whispered back. Eiji kisses the bare shoulder and hugged Ash tighter. "Smells good..." Eiji mumbled. Ash hummed in response. Ash took the bacon off the eye and cracked four eggs into a bowl. "You want scrambled eggs or an omelet?" Ash began whisking the eggs together. "Scrambled" Eiji's hug got even tighter. "Are you trying to kill me?" Ash giggled quietly. The sound of butter sizzling in a pan made its way into the kitchen. "I just want to hold you..." Eiji buried his face into the crook of Ashes neck. "You're squeezing me in half" Ash snickered as he used a spatula to scramble Eiji's eggs. Once they were done, he put them on a plate and put all the other stuff he cooked on a plate. "Here" Ash handed him the plate food. Eiji kissed Ashes forehead. "Thank you" Ash made a mad sound even though he wasn't mad.

Seeing Ash like this made Eiji happy. He wouldn't mind laying around all day with Ash. The sound of cars and busy Tokyo was all you could hear in the room. Ash sleepily threaded his fingers through Eiji's hair as he began falling asleep on the blonds warm stomach or as Eiji likes to call it, his 'tummy'. "Ash?" Eiji whispered to his boyfriend. "Hm....?" Ash hummed a tired response. "You know I love you even when you aren't in your best state, right?" Eiji looked at him. Ash didn't say anything, just simply ran his fingers through Eiji's hair. The blondette didn't say anything for another 5 minutes. "Yes. I know that..." He whispered at some point. Eiji smiled against the male's belly. He began kissing the skin there and massaged the males V-Line. It always made Ash sleepy. Eiji could tell it was working since Ashes fingers had stopped moving. Once he knew Ash was fulling asleep, Eiji picked him up with the uttermost care and carried him to their bed. Placing him down gently, he pulled the blankets over his pale body and kissed Ashes forehead. Eiji was about to go shower when a soft hand grabbed his wrist gently. "Stay.." The blond whispered. Eiji smiled and crawled into bed with Ash. He pulled him close and peppered his face in kisses. Eiji stroked Ashes messy hair and watched his breathing slow down. Eiji sighed tiredly. Showering could wait until later. For now, he was gonna cuddle his lover and get a good amount of much need sleep.


	97. Praise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash really likes it when Eiji praises him. It makes him feel good and he'll start blushing with a cute smile.
> 
> Ash is a cat person (A person with cat ears and a tail)

Eiji had been busy all-day with a photoshoot. Ash was cooking in the kitchen when he felt hands wrap around him. His golden tail wrapped around Eiji's leg in a loving way. "I missed you" Eiji began showering him with kisses. It made Ash giggle and his tail slipped up the blackette's shirt. Ash turned the stove off and took the pan off the burner. Eiji turned him around and pulled Ash away from the hot spot so his tail wouldn't get burnt. "What?" Ash giggled and wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck. "I love you" Eiji kissed him softly. The blond cat rolled his eyes playfully. "I know that" His tail curled at the top. It wrapped around Eiji's arm and threaded through his fingers. Ash looked up at Eiji through blond lashes. 

"You taste good" Ash mewled as he licked Eiji's member. Slowly, he took his boyfriend into his mouth and relaxed at the feeling of the cock being in his mouth. "Mm...Ash..good boy..." Ashes ears twitched and his tail moved around strangely. A deep blush was on his face from the praise. Feeling the need to please Eiji, he began to take the large cock deeper into his throat. "Ash!" Eiji groaned and threw his head back. Fuck it felt good. Eiji stroked Ashes head softly. "Good boy...your such a good kitty..." Eiji whispered to Ash. The blond smiled softly and pulled off the male to tongue the slit. As he was licking around the tip, cum began to ooze from the glans and onto Ashes tongue and around his mouth. (Glans are like the tip of a cock and a clit of a vagina) Eiji began choking back sobs from how good Ash was making him feel. "Eiji?" Ash looked up at his lover. "H-Huh?" Eiji locked eyes with him. Ash stood up and straddled him. The blackette undid the blonds jeans and helped him out of the confinements. Ash was purring softly. Once Eiji got his pants off, he gripped Ashes waist softly and lined up with the males hole.

Eiji always loved when Ash did cute things. As Eiji thrusted in and out of Ash at a harsh pace, the gold tail wrapped itself around parts of Eiji and caress his cheek. "Ah! Eiji!~" The blond wailed in pleasure. "Your so good at taking all of my cock...such a good little kitty aren't you?" Eiji whispered into Ashes ear and began nipping softly at the point. His ears twitched and trembled at the attention. Eiji began poking and prodding at Ashes prostate causing him to whine loudly. "Ah!~ Deeper~" The feeling of being rammed with such a large cock was blissful. It drove Ash insane and made him crave more of the delicious feeling. "Eiji?" He whispered in a broken moan. "Yes Ash?" The blackette smiled softly at him. "Am I a good boy?" Ash looked like he was about to cry. Eiji pulled Ash closer to him so his head was resting on Eiji's shoulder. "Yes. You're a very good boy. My little kitten" Ash was a dark shade of red. Eiji kissed him tenderly and they just sat there for a minute, feeling the other. Eiji's tongue slid into Ash mouth and their tongues began dancing with each other. Eiji began moving slowly and gripped Ashes plump bottom. The gold tail began entangling around Eiji's arm. It made the blackette smile softly.

"Meow.Meow.Meow" Ash yelled from the living room. "What is it Ash?" Eiji sighed as he came to the cat. When Eiji walked into the room, Ash was slamming his hands down on a pillow. "What the-" Eiji froze in place. Ash locked eyes with him. "Um.." Eiji stared at him in disbelief. "BOO! Whatchu lookin' at?!" Ash hissed. Eiji chuckled lightly and went to hug Ash. This only made Ash hiss even harder at him. "I love you. My good boy~" Eiji pressed his cheek against Ashes. He noticed Ash was blushing and had a smile on his face. Eiji kissed Ashes cheek and began sucking on it. "WHAT THE F-"


	98. Short Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a great conversation on Twitter and short skirts came up.
> 
> So I decided to write some smut of Ash in a short skirt.

It's been about three days since Ash has been wearing this short, red, tennis skirt. Every time he bends down, you can see everything. Like EVERYTHING. Sometimes, Alex will tell him to take it off and Ash will just blink at him as if he didn't hear what he just said. Nobody has been successful in getting him out of the thing, but there is still one person left, Eiji.

"Take it off, Ash," Eiji demanded. "Nah. It really defines my ass" Ash looked at himself in the mirror. Eiji furrowed his brows and frowned slightly. "Want me to take it off for you?" He threatened. "I dare you to try" Ash spun to face him. Eiji rose to his feet and slammed Ash against the wall, catching him off guard. "Wha-" Ash stared into Eiji's eyes. Suddenly, he was pinned against the bed. Eiji lifted up his shirt above his head and now all Ash was in was the skirt. "Eiji?" Ash whimpered lightly. Eiji picked Ash up gently and turned him. Ashes shoes were slightly creasing and the comforter was becoming balled up in his hands. "Ah!" He yelped at the feeling of hands-on his bottom. The skirt was lifted up and his underwear made a ripping sound. "Did you rip my underwear?" Ash glared back at Eiji. "I dunno. Did I?" Eiji smirked devilishly. Ash growled lightly. Eiji knew that tough act wasn't going to last long.

"AH! TOO DEEP EIJI!" Ash moaned loudly. The red skirt was now pooling in the graceful curve in Ashes back. Eiji plunged deeper into his boyfriend and gripped his hips tighter. "Are you gonna take the skirt off now Ash?" Eiji groaned. Ash didn't respond at first which made Eiji a bit mad. "Well, are you?" Eiji asked a bit angrier. "Y-Yes! I'll take it off!" Ash whined in pleasure. As Eiji was about to pull it over Ashes head, he wailed loudly and a rough orgasm coursed through him. Cum began soaking through the skirt and Eiji quickly took it off Ash before it could get on him. Once it fully off him, Eiji helped Ash onto the bed to let him get more comfortable. Since Ash had finally taken off the skirt, Eiji's thrusts were more gentle. "Ah~ That feels good!~" Ash moaned as Eiji grazed his prostate. Now that the horrid Skirt was off, everyone could breathe normally. Or, so they thought.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE FROM???!!!!" Alex screamed when Ash walked into the living room in an even tinier skirt and red sparkly heels. Not to mention the small crop top he had on. "Don't ask any questions. Just stare at me and admire my sexy ass" Ash bent over, exposing the lace underwear he was wearing. Everyone blushed extremely harshly. "I'm a fucking hoe and your ALL gonna know. I'm not taking these off either bitches!" Eiji sighed in defeat. He wasn't even gonna attempt to get those off him.


	99. Chapter 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE DID IT BITCHES!!!!!!!!!! HALFWAY THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We are officially 50% done with this book. 

I don't know what ima gonna do when we finish. I might finish this book before the next year!

Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this. I made this book for people who prefer Eiji on the top and Ash on the bottom.

_🖤Again, Thank you all for sticking along for this ride. There were some moments where I had zero ideas and the book was never updated but we made it through those bridges and look where we are now! I have never in a million years thought I would write this many chapters in one of my books on Wattpad. To think that only a year or two ago, I had only 1-5 followers and almost no views on my books but I've made it so far. One of my books has literally 37.2k views on it. That means so much to me and this book has really made me happy that I can not only satisfy my own craving but other peoples. I thank each of you again for staying with me until the end and I hope to finish this book and start another EijiAsh filled to the brim with smutty moments between our two favorite cuties💛 ___

_**♥️•°•°•Sending love to you from a different place, A.Aesthetic.•°•°•♥️ ******_

_****** ** _


	100. Chapter 100 special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ashes 21st birthday, which means he's a legal adult. 
> 
> Eiji is 23 which means they can now be legally seen as a couple and Eiji decides to do something special to celebrate this.
> 
> Warning:
> 
> EXTREMELY KINKY SEX AHEAD
> 
> -Choking
> 
> -Hardcore
> 
> -Spanking
> 
> -Hair Pulling
> 
> -Gagging
> 
> -Degrading
> 
> -Daddy Kink

"Ash, get up" Eiji shook his boyfriend. "I'm sleeping" The blond mumbled. "Well it's your birthday today so do you know what that means?" Eiji scooped the tired blond up. "That means your 21! so we can date as a couple now" Ash snuggled closer to Eiji, probably not listening to him. Something was placed on his stomach. He was about to throw whatever it was but it was a bit heavy. Looking down, he saw it was a dog collar. "Wha-" "bArK!" A golden retriever came trotting into the room. Ash had always talked about how he wanted a dog. "Eiji!" Ash sat up with a child-like smile. Eiji smiled at watching Ash playing with the animal but knew that smile wasn't gonna last long.

The noise Ashes hole made when Eiji thrusted in and out of him was going straight to Eiji's cock. It was making it throb even hard inside of him. "Eiji~" Ash moaned loudly. His body was covered in handprints and hickies. Eiji grabbed a hand full of blond hair and yanked Ashes head back. It felt so good being fucked with no mercy. His pink cock was pouring pre-cum as Eiji thrusted in and out of him faster at an inhuman pace. "AH! AH! AH!" There was a huge bulge in Ashes stomach. Eiji let go of Ashes hair, in which he dropped his head. Hands went around his throat and tightened. Ash couldn't breathe but fuck did it feel good. Broken moans came from his pretty mouth as Eiji began prodding his prostate. The grip on his throat got tighter, cutting off his air completely. He would be a liar if he said it didn't feel good. Once he began coughing a bit, Eiji finally let go. Eiji flipped them over so Ashes back was on Eiji's chest. The blackette began sucking on Ashes pulse point, rolling a sensitive nipple between his fingers, and playing with the pink, sensitive cock tip. It was a bliss. Every part of Ash was being stimulated. Loudly whoreish moans came from Ash as he was fucked to hell. "Do you like that you little fucking slut?" Eiji groaned into Ashes ear. "Ye-Yes dAddY!~" Ash moaned at the name. Eiji kissed his cheek and caressed the flat chest. Ashes pink cock began twitching, signaling his orgasm. "Gonna cum you fucking whore?" Eiji bit on his ear lobe. "aH~!" White liquid began flooding out of the pink cock. After a few harsh thrusts, Eiji came deep into his boyfriend.

"Sit on the floor" Eiji commanded his boyfriend. Ash did as he was told and opened his mouth, knowing what was about to happen. His cock was painfully hard since he loved sucking Eiji's cock. "You were such a good boy that daddy will give you a treat" Eiji slid his girth into Ashes awaiting mouth. Happy tears streamed out his jade eyes. Eiji thrusted in and out of the warm carven and groaned at the feeling. Ash was choking and gagging on the huge cock. He loves his birthday present. "Do you like your treat?" Eiji wiped away a tear. Ash nodded as his boyfriend continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. "Do you wanna touch yourself?" Eiji looked down at his throbbing, attention needing cock. Ash shook his head. Eiji sat on the bed, allowing Ash to crawl in between his legs and suck his aching member. "Is it good Aslan?" Eiji caressed the blond hair. The blondette nodded happily as he could feel his boyfriend twitching in his mouth. As he was about to cum, the blackette let out a groan and thrusted up into Ashes mouth, making him gag. It was a lot of cum and was beginning to run down Eiji's cock. Ash pulled off his boyfriend's cock and looked at him. "Thank you for the meal daddy~" Eiji's cock twitched at that. Ash kitten licked the cum running down the fat cock. "Your welcome" The blackette picked Ash up and kissed his blush lips. Ash melted into the kiss. It felt good to be kissed so lovingly and tenderly. Eiji wrapped his hands around Ashes waist. "Wanna take a warm, bubbly bath with me?" Eiji smiled. "Yes!" Ash groaned.

The warm water relaxed Ashes aching body. Eiji had lit candles and brought some kind of fancy wine. It felt good. Being pampered on his birthday. He not only got amazing sex but now a comforting bath. Eiji handed him a wine glass and poured the red liquid into it. "Happy birthday" Eiji whispered into his ear and kissed the wet cheek. Ash smiled as he drank the wine. "Thank you, baby, ~" He giggled. Eiji kept peppering kisses on his face. "Mm...this feels good" Ash moaned and relaxed against his boyfriend's chest. Eiji massaged his shoulders and neck. "Press harder" Ash whispered. "That feels really nice..." Ash groaned. Eiji kept massaging him until Ash began falling asleep.

"Thank you for everything today" Ash smiled up at Eiji. Buddy, their new family friend, was laying next to the door as if to protect them. "I love you so much" Eiji kissed him sweetly. Ash giggled and snuggled closer to his lover. "It's so warm right here...your chest and in your arms..." The blond smiled and began falling asleep. Eiji stared at Ashes peaceful face before falling asleep himself.


	101. Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash and Eiji have sex, Ash is always more dominant. (Mostly smut)

"Ash! Wait- oof!" Eiji was forcefully pushed onto his back onto the bed. He watched Ash undressed and crawl onto Eiji. "Shut up and fuck me" Ash put on his weight on Eiji's lap, directly on his cock. "But-" Ash frowned and began grinding on Eiji. "but nothing! I'm so fucking horny! I think I'm about to burst" Ash groaned. He pushed the blackette down on the bed and freed the male's cock. "If you won't fuck me, I'll do it myself because I'm gonna lose my damn mind" Ash rammed himself down onto the large cock. "FUCKING FINALLY!~" He moaned loudly. His nails dug into Eiji's chest as he bounced on the large dick. Eiji wanted to tell him to stop but it was so amazing, watching Ash ride him with his small, pink cock bobbing against his stomach. Eiji tried to touch Ash but ended up with his hands pinned above his head. "MnG!~ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKK!~ OH MY GOD~" Ash was losing his mind. Eiji so badly wanted to grip Ashes hips. "OH MY GOD DEEPER~!!" Ash threw his head back and forcefully pulled Eiji's hands to be on his hips. Eiji knew Ash was horny, but he didn't think THIS horny. It was shocking Eiji how deep his cock was in Ash. He was balls deep. Ash usually didn't like Eiji that deep but today, something must've clicked. Eiji couldn't last anymore. The sensation of being so deep inside of Ash was so incredible. His soft walls were tightening around his cock so nicely, it's almost as if Ashes walls are re-shaping themselves to be the same shape and size as Eiji's cock. "Ash- I about to cum!" Eiji cried out. The blond didn't stop moving while his boyfriend came. It was slicking Eiji's cock, making it harder to move. Ash didn't seem to fazed and pushed his forehead against Eiji's. "Are you tired? Hm?~ Can your poor cock not take anymore?" Ash stared at him. Eiji nodded weakly and hissed when his cock poked Ashes prostate. His cock was overly sensitive. "Mm...sensitive cock~" Ash giggled and moaned as he finally came.

Ash was in the shower, washing off the smell of sex and sweat. "Ash, hurry up!" Eiji whined from their bedroom. He was already showered and wanted to cuddle his cute boyfriend. "Okay! Damn!" Ash turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He dried himself off and like always, he put on lotion so his skin was soft to the touch. Once he came out, the first thing he did was crawl into Eiji's shirt. His leg was rubbing against Eij's groin, causing a pleasurable feeling. "Are you getting hard?" Ash looked down the feeling of something large poking him. He went under the blankets and harshly pushed Eiji so he was now on his back. "Are you still sensitive?" Ash expected Eiji to be wearing underwear but when he pulled down Eiji's pants, his cheek was hit with the large girth that was practically pouring pre-cum. "No wonder my leg was getting all wet" Ash wrapped his hand around the cock, making Eiji whimper. He stroked him lightly, spreading the pre-cum around. "Your so cute. I can break your mind by just jerking you off" Ash giggled as he began licking the tip. His full, blush lips wrapped around the throbbing girth and Eiji was about to cry. Not only did it feel good, but Ashes mouth looked so tempting when his lips turned glossy from licking and sucking the pre-cum on Eiji's tip. He wasn't even taking Eiji in his mouth, just teasing and playing with the tip. Ash pulled down Eiji's foreskin and made a long, wet lick up the cock. "Ashu!" Eiji cried out in his native language. He was already sensitive enough with his foreskin, but without? Eiji might just start sobbing. "Reach in that drawer and hand me the first thing you feel" Eiji opened the drawer and rumaged through it. "T-This?" Eiji whimpered. Ash took it and turned it on. The object was a vibrator. Ash gently put it on Eiji's tip making him cry in pleasure. Ash softly ran it around the tip until Eiji sobbed at a certain spot. Ash left the vibrator there and listened to Eiji's pretty little cries. "A-Ash!" Eiji choked out. "It's okay baby..." Ash whispered and kissed the males cock tip. Suddenly, there was white cum streaming out the tip which Ash gladly licked up. "Mmm...you taste so sweet~" Ash moaned. Eiji was tremebling and shaking. "I wanna ride you~" Ash rose up. "No! Ash, please no! I can't take it!" Eiji cried and pleaded. Ash pressed a kiss to Eiji's lips as he sank down onto the cock. Immediately, Eiji came. "You came alread-" Ash looked down at his boyfriend. He was sobbing and shaking harshly. "Ca-can't-AH!" Eiji's hips jerked up roughly, hitting Ashes prostate spot on, making him cum at the same time as Eiji. 

"Sorry, I went a little berserk today" Ash whispered as they cuddled. "It's okay"Eiji kissed the blonds forehead ad he dozed off to sleep. Eiji smiled before falling asleep himself.


	102. Sex facts about Eiji and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just facts about Eiji and Ash's sex life

When Eiji and Ash have sex, Ash likes to cling to Eiji because it makes him feel safe and loved. Eiji always holds Ash tightly to make him feel safer. Then he'll whisper loving, "Does it feel good, Ash?"

The first time Ash had sex with Eiji, he couldn't breathe. Eiji's cock was so big, he practically was choking. The tip was giant and the cock was giant. Ash was sobbing and Eiji was rocking him and telling him that everything was going to be okay. "Shh...it's okay. Just breathe Ash.." Eiji would kiss Ash's tears and slowly push in more.

Ash sometimes loses his mind when having sex with Eiji. He just gets so drunk on Eiji's giant cock that he can't contain himself. He just loses himself in the feeling of being stuffed to the brim with cock. Most of the time, Ash is practically hyperventilating because it feels so fucking good. Eiji just gets lost in the lewd state that Ash is in. 

When Ash just can't hold it in anymore, he doesn't give a shit who's around, he's getting cock no matter what. The last place they fucked in public was in a restaurant. They were in a private room and the only person who saw them was the waiter.


	103. Analyzing Lynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Ashes body

~His face~  
~Ash's face is slim. When he cries, his cheeks puff up and turn red. His lips are full and blush pink. When you kiss them, they're soft and almost addicting. In the summer, freckles will appear on his arms and cheeks. Ash was blessed with eyelashes that almost look fake. They're blond and so long that they cast a shadow. 

~His arms~  
~Ash has fairly good arms. They aren't too skinny, and they aren't too big. As stated before, in summer freckles will appear all over his arms. When he hugs people, the skin there becomes a bit tingly from human contact.

~His chest~  
~Ash is flat-chested. It very sensitive so he has to be careful with it. When he takes a shower, it hurts at first since the water hits directly at his chest. 

~His stomach~  
~Ash's stomach is flat like his chest. It's also squishy and soft. He has no abs, just a smooth, soft, stomach. 

~His skin~  
~Ash has milky white skin. It's extremely beautiful and very delicate. It's got a rich, silky feeling to it that many people enjoy touching. 

~His hands~  
~Ash's hands are really soft and squishy. People like to hold them and squeeze them just to feel the squishy, soft texture of the skin. His fingers and long and elegant. He has long fingernails to compliment the slim, soft, squishy hands.

~His legs~  
~Ash has beautiful, long legs. They're soft and warm. His thighs are squishy and pretty biteable. 

__________________________________________________


	104. Cute--Dirty Ash and Eiji facts

Ash likes to wear pastel skirts and socks to tease Eiji with. He'll sit on their bed in a cute outfit and want until Eiji comes into the room. When Eiji walks into the room, Ash sticks his cute ass into the air and waits until Eiji's cock pushes into his tight hole, giving Ash the pleasure he was aching to feel.

When Eiji has a long day at work, he can't help himself from getting the urge to fuck the life out of Ash. He once fucked Ash for so long that the blond's legs were shaking and his body was sore. Eiji pounded Ash into their bed for so long, Ash was begging for Eiji to stop because he couldn't take it anymore.

For Christmas, Ash wore a skimpy Santa dress. It was his gift to Eiji. He could do anything he wanted and Ash had no say in it. He ended up regretting since the whole night consisted of Ash getting railed and having a cock shoved into his throat.

Ash's favorite thing is to deep throat Eiji. He likes the feeling of the cock throbbing in his mouth and likes the feeling of Eiji caressing his face and head with his hand as he praises Ash for being such a good boy.

Eiji likes to see Ash so vulnerable under him. Seeing the male whine and cry to get what he wants makes Eiji feel powerful. When Ash finally gets what he wants, he'll cling to Eiji and never let go.

Sometimes Ash likes to be babied and pampered during sex. Gentle touches and kisses make him warm and tingly. Sharing a soft, slow kiss makes him happy and makes Ash feel more loved.

There was a time when Eiji had convinced Ash to wear a dress and cat ears. Eiji didn't expect him to do but just to shock Eiji even more, Ash got on his hands and knees, stared at Eiji before smirking and going, "Nya!~❤️"


	105. Catboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy Ash (From my twitter i just made this one nsfw)

Eiji Okumura is a college student who has a pet...'cat'. His name is Ash and he is the most attention, love greedy cat ever. Everyday Eiji comes home, Ash is sitting on the couch in one of Eiji's sweaters. "I'm back" Eiji called. "Finally!" The blond jumped on Eiji's back. "I missed you!" The male giggled, his tail slipping up Eiji's back. Eiji sat on the couch and let Ash crawl into his lap. Eiji gently stroked Ash's hair making him purr. "I have to do some homework" Eiji stretched before moving Ash off him. Ash pouted in annoyance. He wanted to lay on Eiji's lap because it was warm and comfy. Eiji handed him a glass of milk and Ash took it. The milk was warm and he finished it quickly. Eiji pulled his computer out of his bag and began typing. Ash was slowly becoming sleepy. While Ash slept, Eiji did homework. Around 40 minutes later, Eiji finally finished. Ash was still sleeping so Eiji placed a fluffy blanket over him. "What should I make for dinner?..." Eiji mumbled. As he was looking through the fridge, soft hands wrapped around his waist. Eiji placed his hands over Ash's. Ash began pulling Eiji lightly and whining. "What is it, kitten?" Eiji turned to face him. "I wanna go to bed" Ash buried his face into Eiji's chest. Eiji sighed before picking the blond up. He walked to his bedroom and placed Ash on the bed. "I'm gonna shower first" Eiji pulled off his shirt. /Abs.../ Ash stared at Eiji's toned body. The male went into the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later. Ash made himself comfortable on Eiji's chest and listened to his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a moment before Eiji's hand caressed Ash's tail making his whimper. The blackette's hand stroked the blond tail and each movement got a different sound of pleasure. His hand went lower and lower until it reached the base. "Eiji!~ Stop I'm sensitive on my tail!" Ash moaned. He was about to cry. 

"Ah~" Ash balled Eiji's shirt in his hands. Tears streamed down his cheeks. The soft strokes and sensitivity were too much. His blond tail wrapped around Eiji's arm as Eiji's hand massaged the base of Ash's tail. Ash began panting harshly. "Eiji- Wait stop!~ I think I'm gonna cum!~" 

After Eiji cleaned and changed the bedsheets, he pulled Ash close to his chest. "I hate you..." Ash exhaled. Eiji shrugged and began scratching behind the blond's ears. "Mm...Eiji~" Ash moaned and melted into the touch. His ears started to twitch in pleasure. "That feels good" He mumbled. Ash was starting to fall asleep because of the pleasure coursing through him. "You've been such a good boy..." Eiji caressed the side of Ash's cheek. Eiji sat up in the bed and Ash straddled his lap. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck and felt something warm touch him. Before he could even make a sound Eiji roughly thrusted into him, hitting his prostate spot on, making Ash wail. The more Eiji moved in and out of Ash, the more soaked his cock got. Ash felt so good. The feeling of being thrusted into so quickly was a delicious feeling that should never end. Ash's tail began to swirl and move around on certain thrusts. Ash's little mewls sounded adorable. "Eiji~ I can't take it anymore!~" Eiji wiped away Ash's tears. "It's gonna be okay" He whispered. Oh god, the softness and squishiness of Ash's walls were edging Eiji more. "Ash- Wait that's too tight-" The male's walls were getting tighter and tighter around Eiji's large cock. They were massaging Eiji's cock, begging him to pound deeper and harder into Ash. A sudden wet feeling made itself known on Eiji's stomach and he already knew Ash had just came.


	106. Bunny!Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny bunny bby Ash gets pampered and fucked by Eiji 🥺

"Eiji~" Ash whined as he grinded down on his boyfriend's cock, his fluffy white tail twitching lightly. Eiji stared at the blond lovingly. Ash balled Eiji's pants in his fist. Eiji undid his zipper and allowed his cock to be free. Ash eagerly lined himself up with the large cock and slammed down. A cry of pleasure came from him and his ears twitched. "Ha~ Deeper~" Eiji gripped Ash's waist to help him move. Eiji thrusted his hips upward, sending his cock deeper into Ash's squishy heat. Adorable little mewls and coos came from Ash. Eiji teased Ash's tail by stroking it and give it gently squeezes. He knew how sensitive it was and how over-stimulating it can be. Eiji could feel it twitching in his hand. "Ah!~ More!" Eiji could feel Ash's orgasm creeping up on him. His walls began to tighten around Eiji's cock, milking cum out of him. When Eiji noticed Ash slowing down, he gently helped the male to press his chest into the bed. Eiji snapped his hips forward earning a beautiful moan from his bunny. Ash was a mess. Tears streamed down his cheeks and drool rolled down his chin. Eiji loved that he could do that to Ash. "I'm cumming!~" Ash cried as his small, pink cocked twitched as ropes of cum splurted from it. How heavenly it was. A few deep thrusts and Eiji came deep into Ash. He pulled out and watched his cum stream out the pink hole. 

Pulling Ash's plump bottom closer. Eiji made a warm lick before pushing his tongue into the ring of muscle, tasting his cum mixing in with the slick that was beginning to form from Ash's squishy walls. Ash loved it when Eiji tongued him. The more Eiji's tongue moved, the closer Ash got to his orgasm. Gently stroked were made on his cock and before he knew it, Ash was cumming for the second time. 

Eiji loved spoiling Ash like this. Massaging him and kissing on Ash's pale body. "You're so cute...I love you so much..." Eiji whispered. Ash whimpered and blushed. Ash clung to Eiji tighter as the blackette massaged his back. While Eiji did that, Ash began sucking on his neck. Making purple circles on the light tan skin. "Ash..." The black-haired male groaned. Once Eiji finished, he helped Ash get dressed. Eiji helped Ash slip on his underwear and tied the white bow in the back around his tail. Crawling in between the male's legs, Ash teased Eiji's cock with his hand through his shorts. The blond pulled out the hardening length and rolled his tongue on the tip. Mmm...it tastes so good~... Ash thought as he took the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his throat. Ash's pretty pink lips look so kissable while they were wrapped around Eiji's cock. The quicker he went, the closer and closer Eiji got to cumming. "Ugh...Ash..." Eiji moaned. He thrusted his hips up into Ash's throat as he came. It was a lot. Ash gladly swallowed it. He pulled off Eiji's cock and licked off any extra's. "Thank you for the meal, Eiji~" Ash gave Eiji his best innocent eyes. The blackette blushed and began stroking Ash's ears, making him mewl. "Such a good bunny for taking all my cum" Eiji praised him. The blond cooed lightly. Ash crawled up Eiji's shirt and locked their lips together. His ears twitched as Eiji shifted into Ash's mouth and explored the warm cavern. Eiji began massaging Ash's tail. It always made him sleepy after rough sex.

Ash was sound asleep, snuggling into Eiji's chest. The blackette kissed Ash's forehead and began falling asleep himself.


	107. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a problem where his orgasm can become unpredictable.

Eiji couldn't find a pattern. One second Ash was nowhere near cumming, then the next second he was sobbing from the intense pleasure of his orgasm. Eiji slowed to a stop. "Are you okay?" He whispered while pulling Ash up. His head found its way to Eiji's shoulder and laid down there. Ash nodded and whimper lightly at the feeling of Eiji's cock throbbing inside him. Ash felt tingly all over and suddenly cried into Eiji's neck. "Ash!?" This alarmed Eiji until he felt something warm on his leg. Ash came, again. The blond panted and shivered as he began riding Eiji. No matter how many times he cums, he still is really, really horny. Eiji gripped Ash's thighs hard enough to bruise. Ash loved that. Lewd wet sounds began emitting the deeper Ash drove himself down on Eiji's cock. Eiji loved it when Ash's insides became squish and wet. It felt so good. Slick was beginning to cover Eiji's large girth. Gripping Ash's hips, he began pounding into Ash. All Ash could do was hang onto Eiji and moan. One final thrust and Eiji pressed his cock deep into Ash, cumming right on his prostate. The pressure being applied was blissful. Eiji pulled out and watched the cum mixed with slick ooze down his cock. Eiji kissed Ash's forehead to comfort him from the high. 

Ash was laying down, wait for Eiji to come home. The front door opened and Eiji walked into the room groggily. He flopped down ontop of Ash and snuggled into Ash's chest. "Long day?" Ash chuckled. Eiji nodded and squeezed Ash. Eiji began pulling off his shirt and gripped Ash's waist roughly. His hand slid up Ash's shirt and started kissing the skin on his stomach. The blond just let him. He trusted Eiji. Eiji removed Ash's drawers and put his lean legs on his shoulders. Gripping Ash's waist, Eiji pushed in his boyfriend quickly and immediately began thrusting in and out of him. His pace was harsh and abusive. "Ah!- Eiji~" Ash moaned. Eiji leaned down and Ash threw his arms around the males neck, his legs starting to slip off Eiji's shoulders. Ash's walls began tightening around Eiji's throbbing cock.


	108. Emo!Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has a surprise for his boyfriend when he gets home

This wasn't Ash...He didn't usually take off his hoodies and pants. This was way out of his comfort zone... _It's all for Eiji...Just do it for Eiji... _Ash breathed as he had to remind himself. The male pulled on the fishnets, then the skirt. Ash looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The male used a rubber band to tie the front of his black hair in a small bun. His face still looked the same..Smudged eyeliner and his nose piercing. After he stared at himself for a while, Ash pulled his shirt on and it went down to his belly button. Sighing, he sat down on his and Eiji's bed and waited for him.__

__"Ash. I'm home!" Eiji called for the male. Ash's anxiety began raising. _What if he doesn't like it? _"Babe?" Eiji looked around the house. Usually, Ash was on the couch playing on his phone or cuddling with the cat. Ash walked into the living room and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist. "There you are" Eiji kissed the male's soft hand. Eiji turned and froze. He stared at Ash for a while before picking him up and placing him on the couch. "You look good in this" Eiji crawled in between his long legs. "E-Eiji" Ash shook. The male buried his head in Ash's skirt and suddenly there was a wet sensation on his sensitive cock. "Eiji!" Ash cried in pleasure. It felt so good. Ash was trembling. "Eiji!~" The male moaned as ropes of cum came from Ash and his boyfriend reemerged. Ash was lifted off the couch and he clung to Eiji. He was placed on their fluff bed and lips were placed on his. Ash melted into the kiss. It was warm and made him all tingly. Ash was in so much love. He loved Eiji so much it was overwhelming. "Ash?" Eiji whispered. Ash looked at him. "Did you put this on...for me?" The male flushed but nodded. Eiji smiled softly.___ _

____It felt funny. Being in such a vulnerable position. "Are you ready?" Eiji whispered in his ear. Ash mumbled a yes and slowly, Eiji began pushing into his boyfriend. This wasn't the first time they had sex, but it always felt like it every time they did it. Once Eiji was fully seated in Ash, he began thrusting in and out of him. It felt heavenly. Ash's walls began massaging Eiji's large cock as he began picking up the pace. "Oh~ Eiji that feels good!~" Ash moaned loudly. Eiji watched his cock slide in and out of his loud boyfriend. Ash was the loudest during sex. He's usually quiet and keeps to himself. As tears streamed out Ash's eyes, they turned black due to his eyeliner. Eiji gripped Ash's arms and pulled them back to go deeper into him. He earned a gorgeous cry from Ash. "S-So deep~" The male choked out sobs. It felt amazing. Ash loved how deep Eiji was. Ash was panting harshly and his cock was oozing pre-cum. Eiji kissed his neck and sucked dark marks into the pale skin. "Eiji!" Ash cried out as a harsh orgasm hit him. Eiji held his boyfriend close as he came. Watching Ash's face twist in pleasure made Eiji cum deep inside him._ _ _ _

____Ash had fallen asleep so Eiji had to clean him and change him. When Ash woke up, he was back to his normal self. Giant hoodies and black sweatpants. He sat on Eiji's lap and curled up. Ash was a strange person sometimes. A lot of people talk about how annoying it had to be to have a boyfriend like him but Eiji loved Ash just the way he was._ _ _ _


	109. More Emo!Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash starts getting lonely while Eiji is running errands

It was just a normal day. Eiji had been at the store all day so Ash was home alone, but he didn't mind. Ash usually spent most of his days alone on the couch. Even though Eiji was in the next room, Ash liked their couch. He was cuddling the cat and slowly falling asleep when a sudden heat overcame him. Ash never got hot. He always wore a baggy black hoodie with black sweatpants. Ash wiped at his forehead and panted. It was so hot...then, it all clicked. The sudden rush of Eiji being on top of him...Ash raking his nails down Eiji's back...The pleasure...Shivers racked down his spine as Ash tore out his usually comfy hoodie, allowing his pale skin to be revealed. Ash rose to his feet and quickly walked into his and Eiji's room.

"F-Fuck!" Ash had drunkenly brought a huge dildo. He forgot about it and never did he think he would use it. The rubber toy was covered from Ash's wet insides. The wood floors were getting wet. God, he couldn't do this. Ash never liked doing much during sex. Nobody told him that riding would make him so tired but fuck did it feel so good. Hitting the bundle of nerves deep inside him that Eiji loved to abuse. The dildo Ash bought was giant. The stretch went he sat on it almost made him cum. Ash panted harshly as his quickened his pace. "FuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!~" Ash moaned loudly as he came all over the floor. He was shaking so badly. Ash really wanted Eiji... Before Ash could attempt to get up, arms wrapped around him and he was lifted up. By his nature, he threw his arms around the person's neck, even if he didn't know who it was. "Ash?" The all too familiar voice kissed his cheek, immediately calming Ash down.

Then...

That same heat...

The same pleasure coursing through him...

He was sweating..

Panting..

Fucking Whining.

Eiji looked at him concerned. "Ash you okay?" Ash looked at him, pupils blown wide.

"Eiji...I wanna try something with you..."


	110. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShorEijiAsh
> 
> Shorter and Eiji are getting freaky when they decide to wake up their sleeping Queen.

"That tickles" Eiji moaned as Shorter sucked and licked on his neck. It was early. So early. It was 5:36 AM and Shorter had woken up the same time Eiji walked out the bathroom. Somehow, soft kisses turned to rough kissing and now they were here. Ash, their other boyfriend, was deep in sleep. Even though he looked so sweet and innocent, he was far from it. Just like Eiji. God, he was so dominant. The first time Eiji choked Shorter was a time he'll never forget. He can get Shorter wrapped around his finger while Ash clings to him, cock deep in his throat. Ash, on the other hand, was the Queen Bee. If he wanted to put leashes on Eiji and Shorter, he got what he wanted. Sex to Ash is his pampering time. The time where Shorter and Eiji worship his perfect body. As Shorter rips off Eiji's shirt, Eiji smirks. That fucking. smirk. Shorter knew Eiji had something filthy going through his mind. "Let's wake up our adorable little queen twink." He purred as he crawled to the male and nipped at his neck. Shorter pulled the blanket back and began kissing the milky thighs. Shorter loved Ash's thighs. 

They were perfectly shaped and smooth. A rich milky white that had a warm taste of vanilla and creamy almond milk blended together to make a fluffy mixture. He also loves the way they jiggle when Shorter slams into him at his harsh paces. The blond stirred and a minute later, woke up to the feeling of kisses on his stomach. "W-what're you guys doing?" Ash yawned. Eiji giggled as he bit Ash's ear softly. Ash placed one hand in Eiji's hair and the other in Shorter's. "What?~" He teased. "We wanna try something..." Shorter whispered. "Oh? Do you now?" Ash quirked an eyebrow. Eiji kissed his neck. Shorter grabbed the collar of Ash's shirt and tore it, the way he loved. Ash only slept in his boyfriends' clothes. The second the shirt was off, Eiji handcuffed Ash's hands behind his back. He and Shorter began sucking, biting, licking, and kissing all over Ash. In a span of five minutes, they had left dark marks all over the pale skin. "Ooh~ You two are trying to be more dominant than me." Ash purred. "You can't do much with your hands behind your back, slut" Ash's cock twitched slightly at the name. "So you're bold now?" Ash glared at him, Jade eyes piercing Shorter's brown ones. Eiji just sucked and licked Ash's V-Line. "Yeah. Very bold..." Shorter mumbled.

Both boys felt accomplished. They had over-thrown the Queen Bee. Shorter and Eiji had made the idea of double-penetrating Ash. It went exactly how they wanted it to. "Poor Queen... he can't handle having two large dicks in him at once, can he?" Eiji rocked Ash gently, who was clinging to him. Shorter bit down on Ash's shoulder and Eiji kissed his collarbone. Ash moaned loudly. "T-oo m-much!~" Both of the males were deep in Ash. Eiji and Shorter were too busy fucking Ash's brains that they didn't notice Ash had managed off the handcuffs and cuffed Eiji to Shorter. It wasn't until Ash pushed at Shorter's chest, signaling he needed a break, when Eiji had seen red marks where the cuffs were on Ash's wrist. "Wait-" 

Your honor, I'm a freak bitch, handcuffs, leashes

The stretch of both throbbing cocks was making Ash's cock leak. He tugged on the purple leash that was attached to the matching collar around Shorter's neck, signaling for Shorter to move in slow, deep, strokes. Eiji copied the motion. Both males were thrusting in and out of Ash slowly, due to his command. "Mm~ That feels good~" Ash's pull on Shorter's leash tightened, telling him he was in control. HE decided who would be ragdoll of the night. "You guys are adorable" Ash moaned as both cocks jabbed his prostate. Both boys increased their paces, making Ash moan loudly and jerk roughly on Shorter's leash as he came.

Shorter was trying to sleep but it was hard with all the slurping noises from Ash sucking Eiji. "Can you two shut the fuck up?" Shorter groaned. Eiji giggled and kissed Shorter's forehead. "He's happy" Eiji stroked Ash's messy blonde hair. "Well if you're giving blowjobs then where's mine?" Shorter glared. "You know Ash is going to be full, as much cum as I produce," Eiji mumbled. Shorter flipped on his stomach and threw a pillow over his head. "F-Fuck!~" Eiji threw his head back as he came into Ash's throat. Ash pulled off Eiji and smiled up at him softly. "Thank you for the meal~" Eiji cooed and leaned down to kiss Ash's glossy pink lips. "Are you two done?" Shorter groaned from under the pillow. Ash giggled and climbed on top of Shorter. "Are you mad?~" He kissed the males nose. Shorter grunted. Ash tugged at the pillow but Shorter wasn't letting go. Ash whined loudly. "Let go!" He complained. "No!" Shorter whined back. Eiji laughed and watched his two boyfriends. Even though I wasn't really common to be a Thruple, all three males still loved each other.

Shorter ended up falling asleep with his arms wrapped around Ash and Eiji.


	111. Boyfriend clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is walking around in Eiji's hoodie and it's huge on him.
> 
> More emo ash bc I think im addicted

Eiji was in the kitchen cooking lunch for him Ash. His boyfriend was in the shower and has been in there for a while. After another five minutes, the water finally turned off. Eiji finished lunch and set it on the table next to a cup of water. Before he washed his hands, he put some more food in the cat's bowl before lathering his hands in soap and turning on the warm water. Ash came strolling out of the bedroom holding something black, which Eiji assumed was his hoodie. Ash handed Eiji the dirty piece of clothing so he could wash it. "Sit down and eat. I'll wash this for you so you can put it back on" Eiji kissed Ash's black hair. Eiji was walking towards the laundry room when he turned back around, realizing something. The hoodie Ash was wearing was pink and GIANT. "is that my hoodie?" Eiji mumbled under his breath as he walked to the laundry room and threw the black hoodie into the washing machine. He put it on a 15-minute wash before closing the door. When Eiji came out, Ash was sitting on the couch cross-legged. 

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Eiji peppered Ash's face in kisses. Ash whined in resistance but didn't pull away. Eiji sat next to Ash, who crawled into his lap and rested his head on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji patted his back like he was trying to burp a baby. Ash wrapped his arms loosely around Eiji's shoulders and snuggled his face into Eiji's neck. "You look so cute in my clothes" Eiji whispered as his hand traveled up Ash's back. His hands explored every inch of pure soft, vanilla skin. "Are you not wearing underwear?" Eiji raised an eyebrow. Ash grinded against Eiji's crotch. He shook his head. Eiji gripped Ash's milky thigh. Ash was a quiet person, but Eiji's eyes frantically searched his, making sure this is what Ash wanted. When he got the answer he was searching for, Eiji undid his fly and freed his large cock. Ash's hold around Eiji's neck tightened at the feeling of the throbbing girth. Eiji gripped Ash's hips and slowly pushed in, groaning at the feeling of his boyfriend's hot, squishy walls. Once Eiji bottomed out, he began moving, his cock going deep into Ash with every thrust. Ash balled up the front of Eiji's shirt in his fists. "F-FuCk!~" Ash's voice was starting to come out more. Eiji loved when Ash got vocal during sex. He could hear more of his beautiful voice.

Eiji's cock was so deep in Ash. From the size of Eiji's cock, Ash's stomach was slightly distended. "More!~" Ash was drooling on Eiji's shoulder. He wanted to see the bulge in his stomach but wanted to be as close to Eiji as he could. Eiji grabbed Ash's face softly and locked their lips together in a sloppy, desperate kiss. Their tongues swirled around, so desperately trying to savor the taste of the other. Eiji's pace quickened as he kissed Ash so deeply. Watching his cock slide in and out of Ash while he wore Eiji's hoodie turned him on so badly. "MmMMh~!" Ash moaned into the kiss when Eiji hit that blissful spot so deep in Ash. Eiji set an extremely harsh pace, abusing and bruising Ash's sweet spot. Ash dug his nails into Eiji's shoulder from the delicious pleasure. "FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCKFUCKFUCKEIJIEIJIEJIEIJIEIJIEJI!~" Ash screamed as a mind-blowing orgasm coursed through every inch in his body, stars appearing. Eiji held him close as he came and came from how hot Ash looked while coming. Ash panted harshly. Eiji pulled out, earning a shiver and loud, final moan. "Did it feel good baby boy?" Eiji kissed Ash's cheek. Ash was slowly falling asleep, his black-dyed hair sticking to his forehead. "I'm tired..." Ash whispered. Eiji cleaned them up with a towel he found randomly and carried Ash to bed. Eiji cuddled with him and listened to his breathing slow down.


	112. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash buys Naomi a tea set.

“Nao-Nao!~” Ash called as he placed a brown basket on the counter. The small child ran into the room. “Mommy! Mommy!” Naomi waved her arms like a bird, her favorite doll in her right hand. Ash picked her up and peppered her chubby face in kisses. “Hi baby!” Ash stroked her hair. “Mommy! I missed you!” She giggled loudly. “I missed you too!” Ash cooed. He put the girl down, letting her shuffle around Ash’s legs. “I got you something~” Ash grabbed the basket and gave it to her. “What is it!” Naomi perked up and sat on the chair. Ash opened the lid. “IT’S A TEA SET!!” Naomi gasped. “Shh. Remember daddy is asleep” Ash whispered as he took the plastic tea set out. “It’s so pretty!” Naomi played with the fork. “Let’s take it into your room” Ash stacked the dishes in the basket and walked with the excited girl to her room.

They walked into the large room and placed the basket on the white table. “You can play with it once you shower” Ash kissed her cheek. “Can I wear my pretty pink dress?” Naomi smiled. Ash ruffled her hair. “Of course.”

“You’re warm” Ash mumbled as he laid on Eiji’s chest. They were laying on the couch watching TV when Naomi came in and crawled on Ash’s back. “Mommy! I need to show you something” She giggled. “What is it?” Ash smiled softly and got off Eiji, following the girl. “Sit!” Naomi sat on her knees. Ash copied the motion and watched Nao-Nao pour water into the cup in front of him. “Close your eyes!” She chirped. Ash closed them tightly and could hear the sound of the spoon hitting the sides of his cup. He heard more water being poured then the sound of the spoon again. “Okay! You can open them!” Naomi beamed. Ash opened his eyes and looked down. Green...water? He was silent for a minute before it clicked. “It’s Green Tea!” Naomi smiled. “Wait! Don’t drink it yet!” Naomi ran out the room. Tears streamed down Ash’s face. Okay! Okay. Just breathe. Breathe Aslan. He dried his face on his shirt and could hear Naomi’s voice. “Sit next to mommy!” She told the person. Eiji smiled at him. “We’re having family tea time!” Naomi smiled.

Ash took a sip of his ‘tea’ and broke. “Mommy! Are you okay?!” Naomi gasped. “Yes Nao-Nao. Mommy is okay” Ash wiped his tears. He stood up and got on his knees next to the girl and kissed all over her face. “Mommy loves you Nao-Nao” Ash rubbed his cheek against hers, making the girl giggle. “I love you too mommy! AND I love daddy!” Naomi giggled. Eiji went on the other side of the girl and hugged her. “I love you too Mi-Mi!” Eiji kissed her cheek.


End file.
